Soul and Maka
by kkluvz2write
Summary: This short story is based off of an anime named "Soul Eater." The gang are sent off on a new mission, and along the way, things get interesting. Soul and Maka's lives get turned upside down and inside out, will they be able to handle this mission? And what will happen when it's all over? R


**Background Info: Maka=18; Soul=19; known each other since Maka was 12 and Soul was 13 so 6 years. They are weapon and meister; they work together quite well and get along, but have the occasional argument, due to the fact that they are polar opposites. Maka: bookworm, cute, but not very sensual, violent (sometimes), good fighter, SUPERB meister, and great friend; secretly loves Soul, but hasn't realized it . . . yet. Soul: not too crazy about books, carefree, relaxed, "cool" manner, has an attitude, kind and sweet underneath it all (only shows this side of himself to Maka, and his closest friends aka: the gang), attracted to Blair (only because she flaunts what she has), and is deeply in love with Maka, figured this out recently, but known he always has.**

**CIRCUMSTANCES: PANIC?**

"O, this is just GREAT! NOW WHAT!?"

"I don't know Maka, I guess we just hope that someone finds us I guess. If there's an emergency"

"But what about school, and the apartment . . . and BLAIR!? She'll be all by herself at the apartment, she's gonna wreck it!"

"Just stay cool, I'm sure things will all work out in the end."

"Ugh, I forgot to put the clothes in the dryer . . ."

"Maka"

" . . . And I didn't wash the dishes before we left . . . "

"Maka"

" . . . I just knew I should have done it before we left!"

"Maka!

"AND MY BOOKS! I left all the interesting ones at home. . "

"MAKA!"

" . . . WHAT SOUL!"

"Would you just listen to yourself!? STOP FREAKING OUT AND JUST CALM DOWN! There's nothing we can do anymore, let's just put the past behind us and focus on what's going on now."

"Ok, I'm sorry Soul. I just hate leaving the house in such a wreck. You know how I like everything clean and organized."

"Ya I know, but we're stuck here now, and we can't go back."

"Ughhh. Don't remind me."

"Well, I think we should find some shelter first."

"Ya good idea."

**PRIORITY MEETING: WHAT IS THIS TWINGE?**

"SOUL! Breakfast is ready!"

"UGHHH, coming Maka."

It was just like every other morning. She'd cooked breakfast and called him when it was ready, he would struggle to get out of bed. She giggled at his expression when she saw how much effort he put forth in rolling out of bed and forcing himself over to the small table in their humble kitchen. Maka stood over Soul as she served him his fresh plate of bacon, sausage, ham, eggs, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice. He never questioned why she would go through such efforts to make him such an extraordinary breakfast. And she would never tell him why, for she didn't put much thought into the idea herself. Yet this is how the young meister and her weapon started their mornings.

"Ready for school Soul?"

"Yep, and I feel like today's gonna be a cool day." He replied with his shark-like grin across his face, his crimson eyes glowing with excitement for what the day had in store for the two. Maka returned his creepy smile with that of a sweet one, as her jade eyes gleamed back at him. He felt a strange twinge within his chest.

_Hmmm, that was weird. _Thought Soul. _O well, I guess I'll just ignore it, hopefully Maka didn't notice. I don't want to worry her._

The two were off on Soul's orange and black Ducati bike. They arrived at school shortly after. _Aww, that was fast. I hate it when we get to school so soon . . . there's just something about holding onto Soul, I just feel so . . . so . . . safe. _Maka let her thoughts run wild on the idea, before she had realized a hot sensation on her pale cheeks now turning a light shade of pink.

Soul jumped off the bike, and as she heard his feet hit the pavement, reality was tugging on her.

"Ready?" Soul held his hand out before her. She smiled and gratefully took his offer.

"Ya."

Soul blushed as he noticed how brightly her jade eyes gleamed in the sun. He shortly found he was out of breath and felt his tan cheeks beginning to redden, he turned his face away embarrassingly and began to tug Maka along with him, and she willingly followed. Once they entered Stein's class, they noticed Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty were all missing.

"Where is everybody?" Maka asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Something's fishy around here."

"Maka, Soul. Death wants to see the two of you in the death room."

They both nodded at Stein and obediently left the room.

"Ok, something's definitely going on."

"Ya, you were right Soul."

"Darn straight I was. Cool guys like me can sense things like that."

"Haha, ya, I'll give you that. But the question is what? Maybe it's a mission!"

"Cool, nothing too exciting has happened since the kishin incident."

"Ya, it has been pretty quite around Death City. I wonder what's going on."

"Guess we'll find out right now."

Soul said as he pushed open the doors, Death stood before them, along with the whole gang. They were all clearly awaiting Soul and Maka's arrival.

"BEHOLD! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE AWAITING YOUR ARRIVAL!"

"Wassup Blackstar!?" Soul replied as the two gave each other a high five.

"Well it's about time you two! You're timing is UNSYMMETRICAL!"

"O great, you got Kid all worked up." Liz replied sarcastically, as she went to Kid to comfort him, her sister Patty giggled, delighted to see Kid in such a depressed state.

"Hello Maka." Tsubaki gave Maka a warm welcome, alongside a bright smile.

"Hi Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Blackstar." Maka greeted the former with the most joyous smile the latter with the most bittersweet one.

Soul smiled at the way his meister always responded in such an uplifting and kind manner about their friends, even if Blackstar did get under her skin.

"Well Hello Maka and Soul, it's nice of the two of you to join us." Death finally gained the gang's attention.

"Good morning Mr. Death Sir." Both Maka and Soul greeted with a stern look in unison.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Death replied with a carefree attitude, swinging his hands in a snapping motion.

"A party Sir?" Maka asked with curiosity. "We weren't called in for a priority mission?"

"Party, priority mission, same thing." Death replied with another motion of a wave of his hand, as if to ignore Maka's correction.

Soul loved how intuitive Maka was to realize the reason for such an important meeting to be called so early in the morning. _Wait . . . _Soul thought _. . . did I just think about the word love and Maka in the same sentence? _His face looked slightly concerned, as he turned toward his meister, whom was standing dangerously close to him. He blushed slightly and was brought back to reality the instant he heard Death's voice.

"Well, Maka's right. You were all called in her due to a mysterious finding near the Caribbean, we're not sure, but we've detected the presences of a soul that resides somewhere nearby, but we don't know whereabouts exactly."

"What's so strange about a soul residing near the Caribbean? Isn't it inhabited?" Kid had finally been brought back to consciousness after Maka and Soul's "unsymmetrical" timing incident.

"Well yes, but, whenever this soul appears, people have been mysteriously disappearing." Death replied.

"Hmmm, so we're going in to investigate right? But why all of us?" Kid answered.

"YA! MY AWESOME GODLY POWERS WILL WHIPE THAT SOUL OUT IN A SECOND."

"Well Blackstar, this soul has been appearing on different islands of the Caribbean. Thus Death Scythe and I have agreed to split you up on differing islands to see if we can find the soul and recover it. It may be a kishin, but we're not sure." Death retorted.

"So my little Maka has finally arrived!"

Her father, Death Scythe, interrupted Death; she frowned upon his lowly entrance, giving him a death glare, which to Death Scythe, was just as bad as a Maka Chop, and ignored him.

"Continue Mr. Death." Maka insisted she'd have nothing to do with a womanizer like her father. Soul chuckled at the sight of Maka's father hitting the ground, clearly in great pain, yet everyone ignored him, for this was not out of the ordinary.

"Well, as I was saying. We're going to have you guys split up into your meister and weapon teams, each on their own island. You are to collect as much information on the mysterious soul as possible and report back ANY findings, and solving this situation once and for all." Death paused, as the gang all gave their consent to this plan by nodding their heads in unison.

"Ok then, Blackstar and Tsubaki, you two will be stationed at Cuba, Sid will take you there. Kid, Liz, and Patty, you three will be stationed at the British Virgin Islands; Death Scythe will take you there. And as for Soul and Maka, you two will be stationed at Barbados; Stein will take you there. Understood everyone?"

"YESSIR!" They replied, once again in unison.

"Alrighty then. Let's get going everyone. Good luck to you, and enjoy some vacation time as well." Death waved to everyone as they all left the room.

**OUTSIDE JAPAN: TIME TO PACK?**

Everyone went on their separate directions, determined to have this mission a success, and excited to be outside of Japan.

"Wow, we finally get to get outside of the DWMA . . . outside of Death City . . . outside of JAPAN!" Soul said delightfully.

"Ya, it's pretty awesome that we get to do some traveling, but I wish I could take my books with me, but, we'll have to pack light."

"Yep, cool guys don't have a problem with that."

"Well, you two just make sure to meet me back at the DWMA in an hour, we need to get going. Oh, and there may be a chance that you two will be on your own without the chance of returning anytime soon." Stein interrupted the two teens' imagination streams.

"That's ok, a cool guy like me doesn't panic in those situations."

"Alright Professor Stein, Soul and I will be ready in an hour."

Soul and Maka walked to the lonesome bike in the parking lot, and they rode away. Maka held on tightly to Soul's back, wanting to never let go, she squeezed onto him, breathing in his sent. Soul's faced turned a bright crimson red, to match his eyes. He wished they could stay like that forever. _Could Maka be thinking . . . could she be feeling this . . . this . . . twinge in her chest too? What do I do? All I can think about is Maka. All I can look at is Maka. I can't focus on anything else. But . . . UGHHH! This is SO UNCOOL! I should just tell her how I feel, but when? How? Oh well, I'm sure the timing will be right soon enough. And by then I'll be cool enough to tell her._

"Hey, Soul."

"Y-y-ya Maka?"

"What are you going to take with you?"

"Huh? What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, what's wrong with me being curious about what your packing?"

"N-Nothing, I just wasn't expecting it."

"I thought cool guys always expect the unexpected?"

"No one's perfect. Cool guys have a sense of suspiciousness, a calm demeanor, a kick back attitude, not afraid of facing challenges, know that fear is something real and that it's a necessity in life, it's something that keeps you sane, and cool guys especially get bravery. Bravery is very important."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I've never heard you talk like that . . . it's so . . . so . . . cool."

They both smiled at Maka's response.

"Ya, I know I am." Soul's smiled widened showing his pearly white shark-like teeth.

"Hmm, I think I'm starting to understand you more Soul. That makes me . . . happy." Maka whispered silently. Soul heard her and merely smiled. He didn't want to ruin the moment. Soul parked the bike near their apartment; Maka slid off the bike and hopped alongside Soul. She reached for his hand and began dragging him up the stairs; Soul quickly followed her like a puppy. They both blushed, yet neither strayed away from each other's touch.

"Ok, let's get packing!" Maka gleefully squealed as they entered the door to see a lounging Blair in a skimpy summer dress. Soul threw his head back from the force of his nosebleed.

"GAHHH! Blair, do you have to be there! Lying like that! With that . . . thing on!" _DARN! And just when things were starting to go so well, I'm sure to get a Maka Chop for that. _But instead something even worse happened; Maka released Soul's hand and walked to her room with her head hanging low, her cheeks glistening with tears that were now beginning to flow.

"I-I'm going to g-go pack now."

"Maka." Soul sounded nasally as he held his nose shut to stop the bleeding. Rather than going off on Soul, Maka quickened her pace into her room. Shutting the door behind her, not out of anger, but hurt.

_DARN THAT BLAIR! I know that it's not her fault for how . . . attractive she is, but does she have to flaunt it so much? And Soul, I know he didn't mean to, his hormones just got the better of him. And me, acting like a little girl, storming off to her room, but it is an improvement. It's better than Maka Chopping him, and I wanted to SO badly. But if I do that, it'll separate us even more, and I finally was able to reach out to him, and he didn't fight it, he just went along with it. Why? Why does he make me feel this way? I don't understand!_

"WHY!?"

Maka quickly raised her hands over her mouth, in shock of what she screamed, Soul then pounded on her door.

"MAKA! I'm coming in."

Soul opened the door carefully, and then shut it behind him.

"What's the matter Maka?"

"I-I don't know."

"Talk to me Maka, I hate seeing you like this. I've never seen you resist the opportunity to give someone a Maka Chop."

"I-I-I . . . " She couldn't get her words out.

"You what?"

"I DON'T KNOW SOUL!"

"Well talk to me, you know you can trust me."

"I know that Soul, but I'm telling the truth, I don't know what's the matter with me. I guess I just didn't have a book on me."

"Haha, lucky for me I guess." Soul smiled his same sweet, creepy smile. He slowly approached his meister, giving her a loving hug, squeezing her close to him.

"I'll always be here Maka, if you ever need to talk to me. I-I want to resolve this, someday."

"Ok Soul." _But not today, not just yet, I need more time to think about this. But I can't with this mission that we have to deal with. But I will find the bravery to be like him someday. To be able to go up to the person I cherish the most to approach him, and be the first to make a move._

_Just a little longer. I just want to hold her a little longer. _Then suddenly, they realized the problem before them.

"Awwww, you two are SO cute!" Blair came up from behind Soul and gave him a squeeze.

"Gah Blair!" Gussshhhh, his nose began to bleed again.

"MAKA . . ."

"DANG IT!"

"UH-O! By Maka, by Soul, see you later!" She rushed out of the room.

"CHOP!"

**BARBADOS: FIRST KISS IS BLISS?**

He held his head as their ship left dock.

"Ugh, Maka did you have to pick that dictionary?"

"It's the thickest book I own."

"Then why did you use it!?"

"Well I wanted to get back at you for the first time, and the second was for getting blood on my cheek see?"

She pointed to a small red spot on her cheek, she had been saving it in order to see what he would do; her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Oh, I see."

Soul had caught onto her little act. _Very clever Maka, I think I will take you up on the offer._ Soul leaned over to Maka. _He's so close. _Maka blushed.

_Come on Soul; don't chicken out just stay cool._ His lips were nearly touching Maka's cheek; her face became more and more like Soul's eyes, like a crimson rose. She felt his lips hovering near her, his breath caressing her soft and tempting cheek. Then . ..

"MAKA, SOUL!"

Soul quickly licked Maka's cheek. Maka's face was now the exact crimson rose shade of his eyes and his own face.

"It's gone now."

"T-T-T-Thanks Soul."

"N-N-No problem Maka."

"Well there's Barbados, you two will be here for a week to possibly up to a year, depending on how everything goes. Be safe, keep an eye out for one another, keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious, and STAY TOGETHER!"

"Yes Professor Stein." They replied in unison.

Stein dropped them off on what was a small patch of land, yet it was so beautiful. There was lush greenery everywhere, palm trees, flowers, patches of grass, caves, coves, and pure serenity on every grain of sand.

"Wow. It's so beautiful, I've never seen such a lush place like this." Soul leaned back and took in the view.

"It reminds me of something from a book."

"Haha, you would say that Maka."

"Well I'm glad the two of you like it here. Now don't forget what I told you. There is a great risk that you may be stranded her for some time, so just call us on this radio, we put a tracking device inside, so don't loose it!"

"Yes professor Stein, Soul and I will be sure to keep this near us at all times." Soul placed the radio in his swim trunk pocket.

"All Right, I'm off. Good luck you two."

"See ya."

"Well be seeing you Professor."

Stein brought forth a smile as he slowly walked away from the two before him, now behind him. _Well there's no turning back now, those two are sure to find that lost soul, and who knows, maybe something even more interesting will come up as well. _Stein thought to himself as he boarded the ship once more.

"Alright! Let's get this party started! How about a swim Maka?" Soul asked teasingly, nudging her stomach, smiling once again with his shark-like smile. Oh how she loved that smile.

"Sure."

"You mean it!"

"Of course Soul, after we find some nearby shelter, it'll be our home for a while."

"Awww! Always work, work, work with you Maka, never fun first and work later."

"Huhh, I guess I could let it slip one time."

Suddenly, Soul unzipped his black leather jacket, then moving onto his orange shirt, flexing his torso and he removed his clothing, Maka couldn't find the strength to look away, and Soul caught her in the act.

"See something you like Maka?" Soul's smile was plastered on his face; he enjoyed seeing his meister in this state. And she knew it. She blushed and looked down shamefully.

"Sorry Soul, I shouldn't have done that."

"Awww, look, she's all red! Are you trying to match your bathing suit?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT COLOR MY BATHING SUIT IS!?"

"I took a little peak after you put it on."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KNOCK!"

"I did, very gently."

He enjoyed teasing her, and she secretly did too.

"W-W-Well, next time y-y-you have to call my name. GOT IT?!"

"Yes master."

_Ughh, he's trying to butter me up! That's cheating! He can't be a perv' and expect no punishment!_

"Good, I'm glad we've come to an understanding. Now you turn around."

"Awww, you're no fun."

Soul was disappointed yet he did so willingly. Maka waited to make sure that he had fully turned around. When he did so she slowly lifted her arms up toward her button up shirt and began to undo the buttons, once at the last button, she then unzipped her white skirt. She slid her shirt off and pushed her black and red plaided skirt down. She was then in her crimson red bikini. _Why did I wear this!? I should have worn my one-piece! B-B-But I wanted him to see me in my bikini. Now what?_

"Can I turn around now master?"

"Y-Y-Yes. But NO laughing ok!?"

"I would never I'm not that . . . "

_Wow. _Soul's face flushed. _I never knew Maka was so, feminine. What's wrong with me! I usually make fun her for her figure, but I . . . I can't look away._

" . . . Mean."

"I know Soul, you're a good weapon, and a cool friend."

She noticed Soul's face, but she ignored him, smiled, her jade eyes beaming. She jumped with glee and ran toward the ocean, and he immediately ran after her, drawn in by her seldom-carefree attitude.

"I'm gonna get you Maka!"

"Haha just try it, Soul Eater Evans!"

"MAKA! I told you NOT to call me that!"

"Hehe, well I just did."

She quickly hurried her pace, yet refrained herself from going to fast, for she secretly wanted him to catch her. Yet she reached the ocean, it was so refreshing.

"It feels so nice! I love summertime!"

"GOTCHA!"

"Oomph!"

*And down they went, into the soft and moist sand, he atop of her, she couldn't help but smile, the tide slowly covering them and their tracks.

"I warned you Maka. Cool guys like me always get the girl they want."

He gave her his most devious smile, she tried to soak everything in that was happening, but she was baffled. Her head felt as though it was spinning. _What just happened! Why is he on top of me? Why is he smiling at me like that? Why did he say that? Why am I not fighting back? Why am I blushing? Why am I enjoying this so much? What is he thinking?_

"MAKA!"

"WHAT!"

"Geez, finally, I've been trying to get through to you, but you were day dreaming . . . about me?"

"N-No!"

"So you were?"

"N-N-NO I WASN'T!"

"Suuurrreee, you just keep telling yourself that. Don't be embarrassed, I've been day dreaming about you lately, but I'm not ashamed of it."

"You're not?"

"Nope. Any guy cool enough to be worthy of you is the luckiest guy in the world, and if he's anything less than worthy, I'll kick his butt!"

"Haha, I know you would Soul. Do you really mean all that?"

"Of course I do Maka, I really care for you."

"I . . . really care for you too Soul."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do, I would never lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't Maka."

*He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, they were like poison: an addiction. Once he kissed her, he knew he wanted more, yet he was cool enough to refrain himself. _This is enough, for now. _He thought.

"Hey Soul."

"Hmm?"

"Did you take the radio out of your pocket?"

"OO SH**!"

**BACK TO THE BEGINNING: WHERE WERE WE?**

And that leads us to the present . . . to the beginning of our story. The story of two passionate lovers that find something worth fighting for in their lives, something they'd always cherish.

"Oh, this is just GREAT! NOW WHAT!?"

"I don't know Maka, I guess we just hope that someone finds us I guess. If there's any emergency."

"But what about school, and the apartment . . . and BLAIR!? She'll be all by herself at the apartment, she's gonna wreck it!"

"Just stay cool, I'm sure things will all work out in the end."

"Ugh, I forgot to put the clothes in the dryer . . ."

"Maka"

" . . . And I didn't wash the dishes before we left . . . "

"Maka"

" . . . I just knew I should have done it before we left!"

"Maka!

"AND MY BOOKS! I left all the interesting ones at home. . "

"MAKA!"

" . . . WHAT SOUL!"

"Would you just listen to yourself!? STOP FREAKING OUT AND JUST CALM DOWN! There's nothing we can do anymore, let's just put the past behind us and focus on what's going on now."

"Ok, I'm sorry Soul. I just hate leaving the house in such a wreck. You know how I like everything clean and organized."

"Ya I know, but we're stuck here now, and we can't go back."

"Ughhh. Don't remind me."

"Well, I think we should find some shelter first."

"Ya good idea."

Thus, they went out to find shelter. _He always calms me down whenever a time like this comes about; he really is a great guy. _He reached out and took her hand; their fingers intertwined with one another. _It's a perfect fit. _He smiled as this thought crossed his mind, he grinned at his partner, she returned it with a brilliant smile; they blushed and looked away for a moment. _He's so kind, why can't he be like this all the time? _Maka was indeed making an impossible wish, yet she hoped that it would come true, someday.

_This feels so natural, as if she and I were always meant to be like this, holding hands with one another, sneaking a kiss on the beach, blushing at one another's responses. I hope this feeling never goes away._

"Sssoooo . . . Hey Maka! Look!"

There was a nice looking cave that was high above the ocean for when the tide came in, yet it was close enough to see the horizon and take a nice walk to the beach.

"O, that's perfect! Let's set up camp here Soul!"

"Your heart's wish is my command." He gave her a loving smile, reached down and gave her a sweet peck on the check. She accepted this token of his affection.

"Great, you go get some fire wood, branches for cover, and see if you can find some fresh water, I'll go get our gear and we can go get some fish when I come back."

"Sounds good."

They slowly released each other's grip and went their separate ways.

_I-I think I'm in love. Who would've thought a cool guy like me would finally find the right girl right in front of me! Haha, ok, time to go make my meister proud! I'm gonna make her the best cave house on this entire island! _Soul strode away with a skip in his walk, he had never been so happy in his entire life. And he was determined to keep it like this, for as long as he possibly could.

**CAVE HOUSE SWEET: SURPRISE?**

_Well, I know if Soul says he's going to deliver he will, then I will too! I'm not a hopeless weakling! I'm going to make this the neatest house on this deserted island! Or at least just this part of the island. Hmmm, come to think of it, we didn't see any signs of anyone else that resides here. I thought Stein said that people have been disappearing with the presence of that mysterious soul, but wouldn't it have to occur near a village of some sort? Well tomorrow Soul and I will go and check out the island, but first we need to get this house going. The tide will be in soon!_

"Darn! This wood's heavy! Well, at least Maka will be pleased. There!"

Soul placed another armload of wood onto his gigantic pile before him.

"This should last all night! Now Maka and I won't have to worry about being interrupted by having to go and get some more wood."

_Wait, what did I just say? Interrupted? No no no, Maka isn't that kind of a girl, besides I would never push her to do something that she's not ready for. That would be uncool, and I'm way too cool of a guy to seduce a girl like that. YA! Soul Eater Evans, you will be on your best behavior tonight!_

"Geez! What did Soul pack in his bag! I thought a girl's bag was supposed to weigh more! O well, I think I can make it; I'm almost there! I hope Soul has a fire going, I'm freezing!"

_Hmmmm, what else do we need? Soul's setting up the house, I have all the gear, we're going fishing soon, Stein gave us some survival kit bag. What are we missing? Oh well, when I get up there, I'll take a look at what we have, and make a checklist, then I'll know where to go from there._ Maka then stood before the cave; numerous palm tree branches and some long pieces of bark to keep out the cool breeze covered the front. _Ha, I knew there was a reason why I love that guy so much! Wait did I just say I "love Soul?" Well, maybe I do. Would that be so bad? To be in love with my partner? I know it didn't work out for Mama and Papa, but we're nothing like them! I would never run away from Soul like that, and I know he would never cheat on me like Papa did with Mama. Soul's better than that, so now that I know how I feel, when do I tell him? I'll just wait and see what happens. _She slowly walked through the palm tree door and was astonished. There was a fire in the center of the cave, alongside a table with what looked like a tablecloth and . . . candles? A love seat by the table, plates, napkins, silver wear . . . _Where did he get all this!? _She continued walking and saw a large couch with a warm blanket and two fluffed up pillows, and a coffee table shining due to the candlelight. She looked to her left and saw a large bookshelf with all of her beloved books, and some movies? She continued several more steps later to see a full sized bed made and untouched. _J-J-Just one bed! The perv'! _She then saw an inflatable mattress. _Hmmm, I see what he's playing at._ She liked the bed; it was a wooden oak frame with a light pink quilt and two very soft pillows awaiting the dreams of the young meister and her weapon. Maka continued to walk past the bed and found an enclosed space. _What's this? A bathroom? _And indeed it was, a master bathroom that seemed to be separated from the large cave. Maka was extremely pleased to find his and her sinks, a shower, and a separate bathtub. She went back into the bedroom and set down Soul's bag on his side of the bed, and she placed hers onto her side and began to unpack. She was also very happy to find that the candles lite around the cave were extremely helpful, she put her personal items into the nightstand beside her and put her other clothing into the closet that she found behind the bed against the wall. _Hmmm, this is some clever decorating; I never would have thought to put the bed away from the wall and the closet against it instead. Would Soul have been able to do all this in the small amount of time he had getting everything prepared? If not, then who did? I'll ask him when he gets back. I hope he hurries, we still need to get some food and start cooking, hmmm I wonder if there's a kitchen, I didn't really look around in great detail. _Thus Maka headed back toward the entrance of the cave and found a small sink, an old fashion fridge, and an old fashion iron stove. _What is this the eighteen hundreds? _But Maka was actually pleased with such a rare sight.

"O well, I guess I should be grateful for what we do have, now time to go unpack Soul's stuff, and take a peek at what Stein gave us."

Maka skipped back to the bedroom and unpacked for Soul, she put his personal clothing into his nightstand, she was used to doing this since she was always the one doing the laundry, and hung his clothes up in the closet; there was enough room for both their clothes, since they didn't pack too much. Then she continued to dig out the rest of his belongings, she found snacks. _He would. _There were pocky (chocolate and strawberry), chips (Doritos, Lays, and Cheetos), she then found some packets of her favorite tea his favorite drink: hot cocoa, and finally, a TV. _How did he manage to bring all this!?_ Luckily she found some plug INS that provided electricity via satellite, how? She wouldn't bother thinking about it anymore. _There's something fishy about this cave . . . heck, about this island!_ Yet she put it off for a later time and turned to the large bag that Stein handed her before he departed. She managed to pry it open and took out a set of instructions:

_In case of an emergency, these things should come in handy. Each item has a set of instructions, please read carefully Maka._

_-Stein_

Maka noticed some batteries, flashlights, knives, various weapon supplies, a map of the island, a raft, emergency signal, lighter, lighter fluid, blankets, canned food, a can opener, and other unknown tools. _Soul ought to know what these are. Thanks Stein. _She smiled and placed the bag under her side of the bed.

"Hey, what's that?"

Soul has surprised her by placing his hands around her and gave her a hug from behind; she flushed immediately, such a sweet and unexpected greeting.

"O, h-hi Soul. Nothing, it's just an emergency bag that Stein gave to me before he left. There's some pretty useful supplies inside."

"Oh ya? Cool."

"Hey Soul?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you do all this?"

"Not exactly. I lit all the candles, made the fire, set the table, and organized all the books and movies. But everything else was already set up, they left a note."

"They?"

Soul handed Maka the note:

_We hope you enjoy your stay here at Barbados, we hope your cave is to your liking, Mr. Death and a Professor Stein informed us that you two will be staying here for quite a while to help solve this mysterious case of the soul eater. Everything should be up and running, and if not, the hotel lobby is a ten mile walk if you need anything, of course you can phone us as well; the phone is on the kitchen counter, dial 1._

_Have a tropical time._

"Haha, how cheesy, 'Have a tropical time.'" Maka couldn't help it; it was quite a cheesy signature.

"Haha, I know right?"

"Well Soul, let's go fishing."

"Ya, ok. I think we should get some coats, it's freezing outside."  
"Yep, perfect time to fish."

She grabbed his a hand, he managed to grab the coats and they were off.

"Wow Soul, I had no idea you were so good at fishing! That's your twelfth one already!"

"Haha, I didn't know I was so good at it either. Haha, fishing's cool!"

"Let's go back, with your twelve fish any my eight, we should have plenty."

"Ok."

"I think I'm going to make sushi!"

"Cool!"

Maka went to the kitchen and found a rice cooker, rice, and all the other necessities to make sushi, tempura and miso soup. In about an hour and a half, she was all done, pleased at her success.

"Time to eat Soul!"

"Ok!"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Let's dig in!"

"Cool! Namm! Mmmmm, 's goo' M'ka!"

"Haha, thanks, but maybe try not to talk with your mouth full."

"O . . . " Slurp " . . . sorry."

"Hehe, it's ok. I'm glad you like it."

"Maka."

"Hmmm?"

"Feed me?"

"Hehe, sure, if you insist."

"Mmhmm."

She bashfully reached over and fed him his miso soup.

"Say 'Ahh.'"

"Ahhhnmmmm."

"Soul! You practically ate the spoon!"

"Haha sorry."

"Haha don't apologize, it was . . . cute."

She gave him a shy smile.

"Ya? You think so?"

"Of course I do."

"Well I'd like to think I have my moments, but you . . . you are always cute."

Gulp, he swallowed the remainder of his soup; silence. Maka didn't know how to respond. She just flushed, looked away, and managed to thank him for the complement.

"T-Thanks Soul."

"Mmmhmm."

**CAVE HOUSE SUITE 2: SURPRISE DATE?**

"Ughhh, I'm SOOOO full!"

"Well why did you eat so much Soul?"

"I was starving! And it was so good!"

"I don't mean to brag, but it was pretty good, I myself am full. I'm gonna go take a bath; I'll be right out. Knock and call my name if you need me, GOT IT?"

"Yes master."

"Good."

She nodded her head and walked away, only to turn around again.

"Hey Soul. Do you mind picking up for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks! It'll keep you busy while I'm bathing."

She shot him a cynical smile and ran toward the bedroom. She got out her best nightgown and lingerie. _I don't want him to think I'm a granny. Not that I would give him that chance! _She smiled and released a giggle, embarrassed at the thought. She picked a book and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, forgetting to lock the door.

_Ok, dishes are all done, foods put away, trash is all taken out, now time to work my magic. _Soul ran to get his pin stripped tux, red long sleeve button up shirt, black tie, and dress shoes, he then grabbed his toiletry bag and ran for the second bathroom hidden alongside the other. _It's really convenient that they put two bathrooms in here; Death Scythe must have said something. Humph, always trying to ruin my fun, a Death Scythe? _Soul laughed at the thought of Maka's father yelling at the hotel manager making sure to have separate bathrooms in their "Cave House Suite." Soul then turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up . . . _Hmmm, I wonder what Maka's doing right now . . ._

_He pulled her in close . . . so close that she could hardly breath. "Harley, don't! We shouldn't be here! We shouldn't be doing this!" "And why not Melissa? Did you not agree of your own free will to accompany me on this trip?" "Yes, but I wasn't expecting this!" "What else would you expect from someone that cares for you and has wanted you since the first moment he laid eyes on your angelic face. On your soft, pale skin, on your sweet grey eyes, on your rosy cheeks, on your delicate red lips . . . " He embraced her and kissed her deeply, she tried to jump back, yet she couldn't. His grip was far too tight around her waist; she had no escape . . .. _

"Wow!" _What a great story, I never even knew this story existed, I'm glad I took Soul's advice to read it! But, I've never read a romance novel before. Oh well, I wonder what happens next . . . _

_He slowly began to loosen his grip, and she became less tense, he liked this and desired more . . . _

_Hmm? More? More what? It was after all just a ki . . .. _Maka read the next few paragraphs and her whole body turned a crimson red. _EEEEE! I didn't see that coming! What book is this? _She read the title: _Soul's Desires_, Maka turned red again. _Why that little! How could he suggest such a book! It's inappropriate for a young lady such as myself to be exposing my mind to such trivial matters. But, I want to know if they ever end up together. _She continued to read and found that the couple did not have a child, but were later married after receiving her father's blessings and she bore her new husband two boys and a little girl. The couple observing that their soul desire was to have a family and no longer be separated by the girl's idiotic father. _Hmmm, I can relate to Melissa. Haha! _Maka laughed at the thought of what her father would say if he discovered that Soul and Maka had already shared their first kiss. _That's right, we did have our first kiss already! _There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Hey Maka! Almost done? I have a surprise for you."

"Ughh, I'm just finishing up my bath, I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, take your time."

_I wonder what Soul has planned as a surprise? _Maka closed the book and set it down on the floor next to her, she reached for her towel and exited the bathtub. When she was finished drying she saw her black dress hung on the door, a pair of black heels, black gloves, her make-up bag, curling iron, and black nylons, all in which she never recalled packing. _Well I'm sure this is here for a reason. _Maka tried not to over think the obvious, or to think about it at all, but deep down she knew that Soul was up to something. She walked out and dusted her dress off; she hadn't worn it since the last DWMA ball they had to celebrate Maka's heroism in defeating the kishin. She smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror that was beside the closet. Her long dirty blond hair fell down in loose curls approximately two inches below her shoulders, with a black silk ribbon that held a small fraction of her hair out of her face. Her make-up looked pleasing, yet natural, she used a pale foundation in order to make her pale porcelain-like skin shine, her powder gave her a light flush of color, her blush gave her a soft rosy cheek appearance, her lips had a slight hint of pink lip gloss, and her eyes, her eyes were her favorite part of her face. They were already a beautiful jade color that shined with a vibrant excitement for life and all it had to offer, yet there was something different about them. A secret? Love perhaps? She wore a light gold eye shadow that made her eyes shine even brighter than they were. Her eyeliner was a crisp dark brown that made a certain statement that was sure to catch Soul's attention. Her mascara made her short eyelashes appear longer, and she curled them, she batted her eyes and felt a certain sparkle escape from her heart out through her lashes and out into the world. She was ready to take on the world, or at least the surprise that Soul had awaiting her; then: darkness.

*"HEY! Hehe." Maka was surprised to feel her partner's hands covering her once bright world into darkness.

"Keep your eyes closed ok?"

"Sure, but you're going to have to guide me, I don't know where I'm going."

"Deal."

He slowly led her toward the kitchen, then gently seating her on the love seat near the table.  
"Ok, just give me one second and you can open them."

"Kay."

Maka obediently obeyed his orders, and as she waited for him, she began to take in what was around her, even if she couldn't necessarily see it. She began the slowly inhale the air around her and picked up a sent. She could smell sweet vanilla, and she smiled at the thought of Soul going through such a romantic task all alone, yet she knew not what his intentions were. She then put her hands beside her, still keeping her eyes closed. She felt the cushion of the love seat beneath her, it's soft velvet seat guaranteed comfort. She then felt another presence beside her; Soul had taken the empty seat beside her.

"Ok, open your eyes."

He once again placed his hand atop her eyes, as if to signal her to prepare for what was to happen next. He slowly opened his hands up, like doors emitting the light back into her once dark world. Maka was taken aback by what she saw around her, the once plan and ordinary candles were all replaced with scented vanilla candles, there were rose petals thrown all over the floor, and she notices a small wooden floor next to the fire. _A dance floor?_ She thought to herself. There were also a lovely China tea set before them with freshly poured mint tea, and two sloppy, lob sided strawberry short cakes atop two white saucers. Maka now knew that Soul had gone through great lengths to impress his meister. She turned to thank him, when she saw him holding out two precious gifts. One was a bouquet of roses, the other a handmade stuffed rabbit. The roses were pink, white and red, she thought the red resembled Soul's eyes, the pink resembled Maka's cheeks whenever she blushed after Soul had done something right, and the white roses, they were truly a symbol of their newfound innocent feelings for one another. The rabbit was not as exquisite as the bouquet. He was nearly a foot large, his soft plush fur was a cream color, his ears floppy and long, and his little black button nose was adorable. His small jade eyes resembled hers, shining in the candlelight, his cheeks were slightly painted a light shade of pink, and his whiskers were long and uneven, some hanging past his cheeks, and others barely an inch past his nose. His cottontail was a white silver shade, just like Soul's hair, she adored this fuzzy creature; she looked down at his little paws and noticed it was holding something. It was a small blue orb, it resembled a soul, not just an average one, but a very specific one that Maka came to know and love every part of it, and this soul resembled that of her partner.

"Soul." She whispered quietly, so that he could barely hear her. "I love it Soul, thank you."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it. Tsubaki and Liz helped me make it."

Maka turned to look at her partner and was dazed at his appearance. His silvery white hair was actually brushed, an attempt he normally doesn't make. His light tanned face look refreshed and awake rather than sleepy and bored. His eyes had a certain sparkle in them that she had never seen before. Then she directed her attention to his attire, he wore his black pin stripped suit with his red long sleeved button down shirt, black tie and dress shoes. Maka smiled at the sight of seeing her partner so handsome, as he was at that very same ball where Maka was given an award for bravery. _Did he do all this for me? For me to notice him? If he did, it worked. _And Maka was right, she did notice Soul, true she did see him on a day-to-day basis, but she saw him under a new light. He wasn't lazy or kick back, he wasn't sloppily dressed, or unromantic, but instead he was the opposite. He was upright and proper, he was sharply dressed and extremely romantic, she had never seen him like this, in all the six years she had known him, they were just kids then after all. Maka only twelve and Soul had just turned thirteen, now she was seeing him under a new light of adolescence.

"So, what are you going to name him? Or her?"

Maka blushed at the thought of staring at Soul for so long, he must have felt awkward with her staring at him this whole time, and Soul was feeling awkward and embarrassed, but at something else entirely. This whole time that Maka was taking in the general splendor named Soul; Soul was taking in his general splendor named Maka. _Wow, I haven't seen Maka look this good since the DWMA ball! She did her hair and make-up, I'm glad I was able to sneak her stuff it into my toiletry bag so I could put it on her sink. I thought she would've caught me for sure, but she was so entranced with that book. I hope she liked it, the title looked cool. Wow, how long have I been staring at her now? Wait! She's looking at me! Man that's not cool; she must feel awkward from me staring at her for so long, she probably wants me to stop. I don't wanna get Maka Chopped! Quick I need to say something fast; I got it . . . _And thus leading back to his previous question.

"A name? Hmmm, let me think." Maka thought good and hard about the name. _Well I'd like it to be special, and resemble both our names. Soul and Maka: Souma, Soulmak, Somak, Solm, Solema, Soloma? No. How about last names to? Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn, Evans and Albarn: Eva, Alba, Albe? NO still not good enough! Soma? That's it!_

"Soma!"

"Soma?"

"Ya! Soul + Maka = Soma, you see! The first two letters of your first name and the first two from my name. Isn't it cute!?"

"Ya, it kinda is, cool. Ok, Soma it is, take good care of her ok. Every stitch was sown in with love and care."

"Ok, I promise I will."

She gave him a light peck on the check.

"That's all I get after working so hard on that rabbit?"

"Mmmm, let me think about that? Ok, I guess you deserve a real kiss."

"Ok, but I'm leading this time."

"Alright." Maka giggled at Soul's response. He then leaned in towards her, and she waited, there lips were so close, she could feel his breath on her lips. Soul breathing in and out, his heart rate clearly increasing. She closed her eyes as if permitting Soul to do as he pleased, whether that meant kissing her or not. Soul closed his own eyes and moved his lips as if to say "Thank you," but rather, he wound up kissing Maka. Her lips were that same soft texture that he had felt earlier that day. She slightly parted her lips as if to say, "Thank goodness, I thought he'd never do it," but Soul thought of it as an opportunity. He began to French kiss her, she flushed, and shot her eyes open, but when she saw how innocent his face was and that his intent was nothing more than a passionate kiss, she allowed it. They were both pleased with their second kiss, they were both flushed, yet not as embarrassed as before, this feeling was becoming more natural to them, and they had begun accepting their new feelings for one another.

"Would you like some strawberry shortcake? I made it myself."

"Sure, sounds great Soul, but . . ."

"What?"

"F-feed me."

"Haha, if that's what you wish, say 'Ahh.'"

"Ahhh."

It was the best strawberry shortcake she had ever tasted, and the tea wasn't too bad. Soul cleaned everything up and began the record player, a strange jazz song began to play and Soul neared Maka, offering his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course!"

They strode across the dance floor, the rose petals flowing about them. _It's like something out of a book. _Maka thought. _Hehe, I could get used to this. _Soul's hand was tight around her waist, and his other hand gently held hers, they spun around the floor for what seemed like hours, neither wanting to break away, then, the song ended.

**CAVE HOUSE SUITE 3: ARGUMENT?**

"Aww, that was fast." Soul was disappointed, but was happy to be there with her, he pulled her in closer to him, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He began to kiss her softly on the cheeks, then her lips, and slowly moving to her neck. Maka let out a small shriek of surprise; she didn't know how to respond to this. She just held him tighter; he then picked her up and took her towards the bed, and gently sat her up on her side.

"We should get to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Maka was shocked at his comment.

"But I thought?"

"Maka, you know I want to, but we have an important mission that we need to complete in order to keep this world safe, our obligations are to this mission."

"Just this once, I wish you would tell me how you really feel." Maka looked down at her lap.

"What do you want me to say?" Soul was becoming angry.

"The truth. What do you think of me Soul Eater?" Maka looked up into his eyes.

"As a friend, you're a great person." Soul tried to ignore her question.

"NO! Not as a friend, or is that all you think of me?"

"No."

"Then tell me." Maka reached out for Soul's hand.

"I-I can't." Soul pulled away.

"Why not!?"

"Because."

"WHY?!"

"Because I'm afraid!"

"Of what?" Maka calmed down and reached for his hand again.

"Loosing you." Soul turned back toward her and held her hand.

"You won't loose me." Maka caressed his hand and tried to catch his gaze.

"But what if we find that soul and what if it's a kishin, we'll have to fight it! And I'll be worried about you, I'll loose my focus, and you'll get hurt again."  
"So what?"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" Soul squeezed her hands tightly.

"Don't you worry about me no matter the circumstances? I know I worry about you all the time. But it can't be helped when you really care for someone . . . when you really love someone."

Soul loosened his grip. _Wait what is she saying? Love? I thought I would have been the one to say it first. Haha, leave it to Maka to be the brave one, the one to venture into the dark forest and see if there's a monster lurking in the shadows._

"You mean that Maka?" Soul looked searchingly into her eyes.

"What?"

"That you love me."

"Of course I do. That's why I've been blushing lately, that's why I've been looking away from you whenever you look into my eyes with such a longing, that's why I've been letting you kiss me and hold me. The truth is, I don't want to go back to where we were, and I want to take the next step forward in this relationship. Don't you?"

Silence.

"Don't you feel the twinge in your heart whenever we're close to one another?"

Silence.

"Don't you feel the longing in your heart?"

Silence.

"DON'T YOU SEE IT IN MY EYES!?"

Silence.

"SOUL! You jerk! You were just using me!? You're just as bad as my father!"

"Maka wait!"

**CAVE HOUSE SUITE 4: I LOVE YOU?**

He pushed her down on the bed. He was hovering over her; tears began streaming down his face. He looked down and saw that Maka was also crying, she couldn't look at him, she hid her face the best she could, and her hands were shaking.

"I love you Maka Albarn." He whispered softly.

"What?"

"I said I LOVE YOU MAKA ALBARN!"

"You mean it!?"

"OF COURSE I DO! I just wasn't brave enough to admit it first, you beat me to it, and I was a little surprised. Happy. But surprised."

"You butt! NEVER do that to me again! You really scared me." Maka punched Soul's chest ferociously.

Maka stopped beating Soul and caressed his face; he gently rubbed his face in her hand.

"Do you think you can get off me now? I'm kinda tired, and I think we could use some sleep."

"Oh! Ya sure. Sorry, haha."

"Hehe, it's ok. I love you Soul."

"I love you too."

"Hey Soul."

"Ya Maka?"

"Could you, unzip my dress?"

"Sure."

Soul slowly got up, Maka followed and turned around and moved her hair out of the way revealing her bare back. Soul slowly raised his hands, reached the zipper, and slowly unzipped it to her lower back. He saw the back of her black laced bra and turned a bright red.

"A-all done Maka."

"Thanks."

She turned back around and gave him a sweet and loving kiss on the lips. She then collected her pajamas and ran into the bathroom.

"Be out in a sec Soul. No peaking!"

"Kay."

They both giggled, he heard a lock click. _She must be serious. Well I'm okay with waiting, no use in rushing things if we barely just admitted our feelings for one another, but what does that mean?_

_Are Soul and I boyfriend and girlfriend now? I guess that's what it means when you both feel the same way about each other and you want to keep moving forward. Hmmm, this mission is turning out better than I thought. Well time for bed, cause we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow._

"I'm coming out now."

"Ok. I'm decent." _Enough._

Soul had put his clothes away and was lounging on the bed awaiting his meister to say goodnight. Maka hung her dress up and slowly walked over to the bed and brushed Soul's shoulders as she walked passed him.

"Hey, that tickles Maka."

"I know that's why I did it. I like your laugh, your smile, your eyes . . ."

"But what about me as a whole? Or are you just in love with me for my body? I mean I can see why, but what about my personality?"

"Hehe, of course I love you as a whole. I love everything about you."

"Ya, like what?"

"Hmmm, I love the way you always protect me in a fight, the way you ride your Ducati, the way you attempt to make me a cake, but it turns into a blob, the way you suggest books to me that may be pervy, but have a sweet and sentimental meaning in the end, just like you."

"What? You think I'm a perv'?"

"Well kinda, but you have good intentions, in the end."

"True, true."

"Hmmm, satisfied?"

"Not quite."

He smiled as he brought her around the bed and rested her head on his bare chest. Maka realized that Soul was only in his boxers; she slightly blushed, for she had seen him numerous mornings in his boxers during the summertime, but she had never seen him on a bed, next to her in his boxers. And Soul blushed at the sight of Maka, she was wearing a baggy white shirt, and blue spandex shorts. She had clearly not expected to share the same room, let alone the same bed.

"S-Soul?"

"Ya?"

"Don't poke fun at me, I know I don't have a body like Blair, but don't make fun of me ok?"

"I would never, you beat Blair in every way. If I would have wanted her, I would have made a move on her already, I would have been home with her resting her head on my scared chest. But I'm not, I'm here with you, and there's no other place I'd rather be."

"Soul, you really are a cool guy."

"I know."

He shot her a shark-like smile, and she returned it with a kiss, he kissed her back, holding her head in his left hand, keeping himself propped up with the other. She held his face in her right hand and touched his right hand with her left hand.

"Ready for bed Soul?"

"Ya."

"Just promise me something." Maka looked sincerely honest as she gazed into his eyes.

"Anything."

"Don't be a blanket hog, I hear it gets really cold out here."

"Haha, ok. If I do just wake me up."

"Kay."

They got under the covers; the candles were slowly dimming, lulling them to sleep.

"Hey Soul."

"Ya?"

"Is it official? Are we a couple now?"

"Only if you want to be."

"I do."

"Cool, me too."

"Then I guess it's official now."  
"Yep."

Soul snuggled up against Maka, reaching out to hold her; she turned over to her left side and moved closer. Soul then wrapped his left arm around her, holding her close, Maka buried her head into his chest; she could feel his scar. _He did this for me; he risked his life for me. If it weren't for Stein, Soul wouldn't be here._

"Thank you Stein." Maka whispered.

Soul held her tight and snuggled his chin over Maka's head. They slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight Soul. I love you."

"Goodnight Maka. I love you too."

**BARBADOS 2: SEARCHING FOR THE LOST SOUL?**

The sun streamed in through the cracks of the barricaded door, and Maka slowly opened her eyes. Soul felt her rustling, and tightened his grip.

"Uhhh. Fi' mor' mint's."

"Haha, ok."

Maka was now laying on her back, but Soul had refused to let go of her throughout the night, in fear that it was all just a dream, being reassured now, he felt much better and more confident. Soul was actually lying on his stomach, yet still managed to hold onto to his new girlfriend, Maka Albarn. Maka was smiling, and patiently waited until Soul had fallen back asleep. As he drifted away again he loosened his grip, she slipped out, placed his arm by his side and gave him a light peck on the cheek, and slid off the bead, bound for the kitchen.

"Hmmm, let's see what we have." She found some bacon eggs cheese, ham, veggies, milk, creamer, and some other snacks and baking ingredients. _Hmmmm, omelets sound good. _She then began her task.

The rich and savory smell of freshly made omelets filled the air and Soul began to stir. _Omelets? Cool. _Soul grabbed his toiletry bag and was bound for the bathroom, he washed up a little and went to the kitchen to see that Maka had set the table and had served them both breakfast.

"Looks great Maka."

"Awww, thanks Soul."

They shared a good morning kiss.

"Itadakimasu!"  
"Itadakimasu!"

"Uhhh, Maka, that was great, I'm stuffed."

"Hehe, good, cause we have a busy day today, Stein gave us a map, so I'm going to study it, find the nearest village, and we're off. Oh, I think there's a surprise for you just outside the cave, I think someone brought it over this morning, I think it'll come in handy."

She smiled at this, and Soul became eager to know what it was.

"What is it?"

"No, no. No cheating! You go and get ready and I'll meet you outside."

"Awww, ok."

He did so and went to put a pair of navy blue baggy swim shorts and a black shirt with his emblem of his soul on it, with the word "EAT" beneath it in white. He wore his all black high-top converse and a black thin headband to push some of his bangs out of his face and he was off.

"I'll be right out Soul!"

"Kay!"

Maka went to go wash up and put on a pair of light blue shorts that had a few rips, and an orange, flowing tank top with her crimson bathing suit underneath. Maka grabbed her black and red checkered backpack and filled it with a map of the island, some water, sun screen, small emergency kit, small first aid kit, and two sweaters, and some jeans, just in case. She picked up the backpack with ease and was off. She joined Soul, his mouth still dropped to the ground at the site before him. It was a black-leathered Harley bike with the keys in the engine; it was far newer than the Ducati he had back home.

"Like it?"

He merely nodded his head.

"Good, Stein requested it as our transportation, he says if we find that soul first and defeat it, you can keep it."

Soul was so happy that he began to tear up.

"Maka, we're going to find that soul!"

"That's the spirit! Now let me look at this map."

She observed how the island worked, she found where they were and that there was a village about ten miles away, just as the little note had said. _It must be the hotel. _Maka thought.

"Ok, I know where to go."

"Kay, hop on." Soul stuck out his hand.

She reached out for his hand, hopped on, he reared the engine, and they were off on a new adventure.

"I think that's it over there!" Maka managed to raise her voice over the roaring engine.

"Got it!" Soul yelled back and pulled over shortly after.

"Hmmm, seems kinda empty to me." Maka was scratching her head, looking around, and began twisting her ponytail.

"Ya, I don't see anyone." Soul and Maka both looked at the map again and noticed there was something strange. There was a small star next to this village, and according to the map's key, it meant it was the largest tour attraction of the island. Yet there was silence; no kids screaming while running around and playing in the sand, no couples lounging about under the blazing sun, no one in the water, and no hotel employees.

"Something's funny around here." Maka blurted out, breaking the silence.

"Maybe everyone's in the hotel?" Soul looked down at Maka and the walked hand in hand to the hotel. Neither blushed too bright of a pink, afraid of loosing their focus. They eventually reached the hotel; it was enormous, being a creamy white color with bright blue awnings on every few windows. They went up the stairs and found the doors were swung open, there were papers everywhere: bills, receipts, recipes, notes, drawings, and just small white sheets of paper. All the chairs were propped up on the tables, as if they were never used. The floors were dirty; sand was now their flooring, no longer the light oak wood. They walked through the lobby; Soul kept ringing the service bell, but no one appeared. They went looking around some more.

"Elevator's out of service." Maka observed.  
"Ya, looks like the stairs is our only option. Up you go!" Soul lifted Maka up with ease.

"Hey! Hehe! All right! Forward! March!" Soul obeyed his meister and carried her on his back up the first two flights of stairs; they checked the rooms, nothing. What was extremely strange was that all the doors were propped open, as if someone was going to clean all of them at once.

"Let's go in the first one to the left."

Soul nodded his head and did so obediently. They were aghast at the sight.

"Blood?" Soul asked questioningly; Maka's grip tightened.

"It's ok to be afraid Maka, I am too."  
"Ya, I know that, but I have this feeling. That we're not the only one's here. And that this lost soul is a kishin egg."

"I believe you. How did no one realize what was going on here?"  
"I don't know. Soul, there's a lot of blood. Like it was a family."  
"This guy's sick."  
"We need to find him."  
Soul nodded his head, he put her down, and they searched the room for clues.

"Hmm, look at this Maka."  
Soul nudged Maka's hand and he revealed a torn up tourist shirt.

"They fought back." Maka felt tears in her eyes.

"We'll find him Maka, and we'll collect his soul. I promise."

He held her close; she buried her head in his chest and let herself cry. _I'm not crying in fear, I'm crying out of mourning. Kishin's are disgusting creatures! I hate them! And as a meister, I vow to rid the earth of all kishins! _Maka suddenly realized something, she looked up at Soul, her eyes still watery, but she was no longer crying.

"Hey Soul, I just realized something."  
"Hmmm?"  
"This will be our ninety-ninth soul. All we need is a witch's soul, and you'll be a death scythe."

She was gleaming with pleasure at this thought, yet she felt something strange within her cringe at the thought of loosing Soul. _They might reassign him, but it's not my place to get my emotions involved. We've been working on this for the past six years! And I've been dreaming about this moment for my whole life! I'll beat Mama! I'll turn Soul into a death scythe before I'm twenty! _Soul felt a peculiar twinge within himself at the thought of being a death scythe. _Huhh, more responsibility, and Maka, I can't leave her now. Not after what happened last night._

"Soul! I think I saw something outside the window."  
Soul brought his attention to the window and away from Maka. They ran to the window, and there perched up on the cabana just outside the hotel was a dark figure. His mouth was large and twisted; drool coming out from the sides. His eyes looked as if they were in a trance. They didn't look human anymore; they were black and white swirls that continued to spin. His figure was hunched over; he was wearing the same type of tourist shirt that Soul found the cloth of, and a pair of forest green swim trunks. His hair was short and spikey, his skin looked like leather, stretched out, he had clearly been in the sun for far too long.

"Maka look!"

Soul pointed to something floating in the air.

"It's a broom."  
"Ya and look what's sitting on top of it!"

"It's a witch. How did I not sense her soul! Or his for that matter?"

"Yes, well children that's what you call soul protection. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."  
Her voice was silky yet malevolent, she was quite beautiful. She looked like she was Maka's age, yet the formality of her speech suggested other wise. She wore a long deep purple dress; it was velvet with a lace sash tied around her tiny waist. The top part of her dress was a bodice with silk strings tying it close to her bust. She had a curvy and voluptuous figure and she loved to flaunt it.

"Huh, she reminds me of Blair."  
"Well at least she's not trying to seduce you Soul."  
"True."

The witch's face was something to marvel at, her pale-like skin tone brought out her lavender eyes and dark purple-black hair; it flowed down past her back, tied up in a fancy ponytail. Her make-up was simple: eye liner, dark red lipstick, and mascara.

"O how cute. Am I sensing newfound love hmmm? Well dears?"  
Maka and Soul blushed they gripped each other tightly.

"Now Soul!"  
"Right!"

He transformed into his scythe form; the battle had commenced.

**DESERTED BARBADOS: THE WITCH AND THE KISHIN?**

"Hmmm, a weapon and meister? Haha, that screams forbidden love for you. Both risking their lives for one another, then he becomes a death scythe and you are forever separated. How delicious. I love the taste of newfound love as it is, but adding a Romeo and Juliet romance is the cherry to the Sunday."  
"Quit looking at us like we're a meal! So uncool!" Soul's face reflected in his scythe blade.

"What? Aphrodite uncool? Don't you know I am the immortal witch of love? Of romance tragedies and consumer of newfound love."  
"We have no idea what you're talking about!" Maka was becoming angry, and at that moment she thought about it and recalled a book on infamous witches. _That's it! On chapter twenty-seven: Aphrodite the consumer of love. She traps new couples with one of her huntsman and consumes their souls. But she also finds souls that are new to loving someone; she disguises herself as their love, draws them in and takes their soul. She doesn't just take the souls of new couples, but of those in a one-sided love situation. She takes advantages of their weakness and kills them with no mercy. I also recall that the more souls of young women, the more beautiful and youthful she becomes, able to make men fall in love with her and consuming their souls as well, just to give her a confidence boost._

"You disgust me!" Maka roared at the evil being before her.  
"Is that so? Than you must have read that precious book that yours truly wrote."  
"Why? Wouldn't you just be exposing yourself?" Maka couldn't get over her frustration.  
"Hmm, well yes, but it's worth it go get meisters and their weapons chasing after me; they were all such easy prey. And to top it off the majority of them were caught in a love triangle, some tragic love story, or trying to confess to their beloved. Pathetic. They never even had a chance to scream before I had their poor unfortunate and tortured soul for a meal. Mmmm, just thinking about it makes me, insane. All right kishin, I want Maka Albarn and Soul Eater for my next meal. Go and get them for me, but don't make too much of a mess like last time. You may eat their bodies, but their souls are mine. Understood?"  
The kishin nodded his head and lunged himself at the meister and her scythe. Maka dodged his attach and jumped out the window, gently landing on an awning.

"Whew, good thing I ditched the back pack in that room, or else we would've crashed right through it." Soul was quite relived.  
"Oh Maka, how o so clever you are." Soul complimented his meister.

They both giggled trying to ignore the fear that dwelled beneath their confidence. The next attack was Maka advancing on the kishin, lunging Soul at him with all her might. He disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"

"Maka! Behind you!"

Maka quickly turned around and was not able to dodge the speed of the kishin. He sliced his elongated nails into Maka's shoulder. She let out a loud cry of pain, and down she went; they hadn't even lasted five minutes before Maka hit the ground. Soul was able to take the majority of the fall, yet her shoulder was tender and any slight touch of it made her cringe in pain and shriek.

"Maka!"

"AHHH! I'm alright, just give me a minute."

Soul was a bit relieved to see her shaking it off, but knew the injury was deep. He cut off a large section of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm.

"We should get you back up the room and wrap it before we continue."  
"All right, but only if you think you can make it."

She was in a great deal of pain and hated to admit that Soul was right, yet she knew they didn't have a chance unless she had a proper bandage on. Aphrodite was intrigued by how handsome Soul was, how beautiful Maka was, and how earnest their love was; she was envious.

"Kishin wait! Let him heal her, and let me think for a moment. We might have a compromise coming about." She gave a devious smile and thought to herself: _This day may be better than I hoped it to be._

**THE WITCH WANTS MAKA: SOUL'S A SLAVE?**

"Ok Maka. That should do it. Ready?"  
"Ya thanks Soul."

He transformed again and she leaned against him, using him as a crutch, slowly focusing on the task, and regaining her strength, her bravery. Just as she was about to charge out again, Aphrodite stopped her.

"Now now, what's the hurry love? That injury's pretty bad, and we wouldn't want your delicate skin to scare. Kishin, go and fetch the doctor!" He did so immediately.

"Now, let's take you two to my humble abode."

Soul and Maka looked at each other, confused at what the witch just said. Just moments ago she gave a long speech on how newfound love was so delicious and now she was offering Maka medical aid. Soul reluctantly transformed back and picked Maka up, she grabbed his neck with her good arm, and he rested his hands on her lower back and under her knees.

"Now that's more like it. Go grab your vehicle and meet me in front of the hotel."  
Soul took Maka to the bike, forcing himself not to cry at the site of Maka. Her blood had seeped through her orange shirt and was dripping with each step. He managed to get her onto the bike and she was able to hold onto Soul, and cringed with each bump of sand. She was able to hold back her tears of pain and continued to wear her brave face. They followed the witch to a dark castle hidden in the jungle about twenty miles from the little village. Soul picked up Maka again and took her to what looked like an infirmary room. There Aphrodite dropped their backpack down and she revealed a doctor. He was clearly a local, with a timid look in his eyes, he gestured to the bed and Soul did as he was told. The doctor inspected Maka.

"She needs stitches." The witch made all the necessary materials available with a snap of her fingers.

"Hurry up and get her patched up. I need her good and healthy by tonight. You will be greatly rewarded for your work doctor."

He began to prepare Maka for the stitches, Soul cringed at every shriek she gave out, but he knew there was noting he could do.

"Now Soul, you come with me, we need to have a soul to soul chat." She giggled at her cleverness. He looked up at her, his crimson eyes pleading for mercy on the girl.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll keep her alive. For now, but you and I need to make an arrangement before anything is set in stone."  
Soul reluctantly nodded.

"What do you want?"  
"O, he speaks."  
"Ya so? What do you want?"  
"Hmmm, I need a new huntsman, the kishin does good work, but there's no attraction in the relationship, if you know what I mean."  
Silence.

"He's not the most attractive man on the island and I like having handsome men around. I hate to be alone." She spun around Soul, trying to impress him with her figure; he merely looked down at the floor, thinking of a way out.

"Hmm, not interested? Well you'll change your mind soon enough. If not, dear little Maka may loose a limb or two."  
Soul shot his head up.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER! I'll do what you want. Huhhh, just tell me what I have to do."  
"Easy, entertain me."  
He looked at her questioningly.

"Hmmm, o how innocent you are. I just need like a waiter, a puppy dog; I guess a pet is the proper word. Now, take off your shirt."  
He did so, not thinking, just doing as she commanded.

"Good, now be a good boy and put this collar on."  
He looked at it, it was black leather with spikes; he put it on and was immediately tugged into her. She was holding the other end of the leash, but this dog was clever enough to think of a plan to escape.

"Now, you are allowed to collect your necessities and bring them here, but if I suspect anything suspicious, dear little Maka won't be in such a good condition when you get back. This crystal ball will reveal any vision I ask it to. Understood?"  
Soul nodded and went back to the cave, got the bare necessities and went back to the castle. _Ok, I'll play her little doggie game for a while, just until Maka is well enough to fight again. I'll pretend to be in love with Aphrodite, and find her weakness. Then I'll use it all to my advantage. _Soul knew he had to do this and think of some great plan that would distract the witch and have the upper hand in order to defeat the kishin, no kishin, no huntsman. Soul smiled at his quick thinking, but he quickly found himself crying soon after. _Maka, I may have to hurt you in the process, but it's all to protect you! I swear I'll make it up to you! _He drove away faster, getting there just a few minutes later.

"Good boy, I was becoming a little worried."  
"I would never leave you, my fair goddess Devine."  
_Yuck! Would you listen to me! I think I'm gonna hurl! Ugh, no! I'm doing this for Maka._

"O, a sudden change of heart a?" _I do sense a true feeling of love and adoration, but I can't tell if he thinks of me this way or Maka. O well, when I consume her soul, he'll have no other choice but me._

"Hmmm, all right Soul, go in and bring me Maka."  
"Yes your grace."

He bowed and went the other direction, seeing Maka broke his heart, but he had to convince his soul that he wasn't in love with Maka. The only way they could talk was through their wavelengths, but even that was dangerous. Thus he had to do the unthinkable.

"Here she is my lady!" He drug Maka over by her ponytail. She was shrieking in pain.

"It seems that you're up now, good. Thank you Soul darling, you may place her on the chair over there and you are excused. I need to have a chat with her. Go and fix yourself a meal. I'll be there momentarily."  
Soul nodded, gave a little bow and went in search for the kitchen.

Maka and Aphrodite were alone now. And Maka was willing to try and face her alone, but she knew better.

"So Maka how's that shoulder of yours?"  
"It's been better, but it feels all right. What do you want?"  
"What? How could you ask such a blunt question? I'm only trying to care for you and you're making me sound like I'm some sort of, witch."  
She began to cackle, revealing her true identity. Her eyes looked like that of a snake, her grin was demonic and hideous. Maka took the chance to look at her soul; it was enormous, powerful, and frightening. It was a dark purple-midnight translucent heart with batwings dripping tears of blood. Maka had never seen anything like it. _So this is your true form is it? Hideousness darkness and a broken heart._

"So Maka, I was thinking, I keep Soul and yourself here for a little while. What do you say?"  
"Do I even have a say?" Maka tightened her good arm into a fist and let the other rest in her sling.  
"Hmmm, you've got a point, I guess not."  
"Well, what are the rules, regulations, etcetera?"  
"Smart girl. I want to help nourish you back to health and have you over for a grand ball that will celebrate your recovery."  
"And Soul?"

"Ah yes, he will be my newfound huntsman, slave, pet, and soon to be husband."  
She gave Maka another cackling demonic look.

"What? He never agreed to that!"  
"Oh no? He already bears the mark of my huntsman by wearing that dog collar. He's already taking orders, and flirting with me. So it's settled, we are to be wed. What do you think of that Maka Albarn?"  
Maka fought back the tears; she knew what Aphrodite was doing. She wanted to see Maka break down and cry, to see her in a great deal of pain, to see her suffer. For that was all she knew; it was the only way she could get what she wanted in life, by force.

"After all, a young soul in love is the most delicious and powerful of them all. And seeing your lover suffer from watching me devour your soul makes it all the more sensational and filling. What is dinner without a show along with it?"

She laughed vigorously, she was vicious, spiteful, and envious of this couple, she wanted to see them suffer, to see them slowly die from their heartbreak, it was all she knew in life. She had never received affection of any sort from others around her, and she hated the world for this; she would make everyone suffer as she suffered, then, and only then would she be truly happy.

After a long time of silence filling the room, Maka rose, head down, body trembling.

"All right. You win."  
Aphrodite was a bit puzzled.

"Are you happy now!?"

She looked up at the witch; her tears like waterfalls flowing down her face.

"I can't force Soul to do anything. Therefore I give my consent. Soul Eater Evans is released from our contract."  
The witch was extremely thrilled at this.

"All right. You will be free after the ball. Get well soon Maka."  
Her laugh echoed within the dark and desolate castle. Maka looked around and realized she was alone. _The battle's not over yet witch! _Maka formed two fists and stormed back to the infirmary. That would be her new home for a while. _Aphrodite, I challenge you to a battle over Soul Eater Evans!_

_Haha, it's a deal Maka Albarn, may the best woman win._

**THE BATTLE OF THE KISHIN: MAKA'S HURT?**

"Soul! I'm bored, entertain me."  
Aphrodite smiled as Soul walked in with his new "uniform." If it could even be called that; it was his black collar with a black tie hanging down, and a pair of cuffs with cuff links as his "shirt," his bottoms were that of tight black skinny jeans, so tight that at times Soul was uncomfortable and he was still able to wear his black high top convers. _Ughh, that woman! She's been bored for the past two weeks! If it weren't for her allowing me to feed Maka, "unattended," I'd kill her by now._

"Yes my lady, coming."

Soul lazily walked over to her, and ironically his walk was a bit of an attractive one. When he reached his new "master's" side, he grasped her hand and kissed it tenderly, giving her little love bites; though they were more like hate bites. One for each hour he had to put up with her boredom.

"Awww, what a sweet dog! You may go and visit Maka, I promise not to disturb you. I have some business to attend to, so the kishin and I will be gone for a few days."  
_That's all the time you get Maka, three days to make up a plan. Though I doubt you'll do it. You'll be too hurt by what Soul has been up to lately._

"Must I master? She's so boring compared to you."  
_Thank Shinigami! I thought she'd never say that!_

"Yes you must. Until later my love."  
She gave him a tender kiss; he merely forced himself not to tear her face to shreds, as he nearly did every other time she kissed him. She knew deep down that he'd never love her. She merely wanted to make Maka suffer for being so happy, even if she is locked up in a dark dungeon. A few hours later Soul had prepared a wonderful meal for Maka, to help her get her strength back. He ran as fast as he could down to the dungeon, opened the door and saw Maka lying on her side on the bed. She didn't even have the strength to turn around. Soul set up her tray and ran over to Maka. He lifted her up, prepared her bath and got her undressed and placed her in the bathtub. He only looked into her dim and sullen jade eyes; they no longer had that gleam that they once had. She knew what Aphrodite was making Soul do, and she didn't approve. She knew Soul had no other choice, but she still was infuriated, she was hurt, and it was slowly consuming her heart and soul. Her mind was constantly thinking, going insane from hearing the moans and groans coming from Aphrodite's bedroom just above Maka's chamber. Maka knew this was the only way to make Maka suffer as she did, just sitting in the chamber alone, no food, no water, and no strength. Maka's clothes were a worn and torn piece of cloth that was sown into a dress on her spare time. She was allowed one bath a day, in order to keep her somewhat clean. Soul was in charge of this; he helped to keep her sanitary.

"Hey Maka, you ready for you're bath?"  
She merely nodded her head and allowed him to clean her. He scrubbed all the dirt off of her, and was extremely concerned by how much her bones were exposed. He began to cry as he saw her weak gaze was set upon him. He began to hum to her, he hummed about songs of love, then he would tell her stories about the old days and she would manage a smile.

"Maka, you know I love you. And I, I haven't slept with her! I swear Maka, you're the only one for me and I'm going to get you outta here! We just need to get you all better. We need to get you to get your strength back. Just stay with me, please. I need you. I can't live without you."  
Silence.

He began to cry as he embraced her, fearing any little tightening of his muscular body would break her in two.

"S-Soul."

He looked up at her.

"I-I l-love you."

He was astonished; he hadn't heard her voice in so long.

"I love you Soul. And I'm not giving up!"  
She stood up, not realizing her position. Yet she jumped out of the tub and into his arms. He blushed, yet he merely embraced her, grateful for her strength, her bravery.

"Uh Maka, maybe you should finish your bath first."  
"Oh, ya. Sorry."

He looked away; she grabbed a towel and dried herself off.

"You can turn around now."  
Soul was relieved to see some clothing on her and to see her standing on her own.

"I brought this for you."

He showed her the enormous meal he made for her, along with some clean clothes and a first aid kit. Maka put on a pair of warm pajamas and then ate her meal.

"Wow Soul, it was delicious."  
"Ya? I didn't think it came out as good as one of your meals."  
"No, it's better. I can tell you put a lot of effort into it."  
They smiled at one another, she leaned into kiss him, but he stopped her.

"What's wrong Soul?"  
"We need to talk."  
Maka had a worried expression on her face.

"Well Aphrodite told me she'd be gone for about three days."  
"So, she's finally throwing the ball in my court huh?"  
"What?" Soul was puzzled.  
"Just a little deal I struck up with a witch. So we have three days to plan an escape. All right, you distract her and I'm going in. I'll turn my good arm into a scythe and you keep your arms wrapped around her. Go for the head."  
He nodded his head.

"Right!"

"We'll do it at the ball, you get her in a room alone, preferably in her bedroom, I'll meet you there."  
"What do I do while I wait for you?"  
"Seduce her."  
"WHAT!?"  
"You heard me. That's apart of the distraction; give her what she wants, help her get her guard down. It'll make her vulnerable and more susceptible for attack. But we need to get rid of the kishin first."  
"Ya, how? Are you going to seduce him?"  
"Sure, why not."  
"What!"

"If it'll work then yes, but it won't be me."  
"Huh?"  
"I'll make a disguise."

"Ok, looks like we should be outta here by the end of the week."  
"Hopefully. And Soul."  
"Ya?"  
"Just be careful."

"You too." He was so close, there lips almost touching. He hadn't kissed her in so long, and he missed her touch. He couldn't hold back any longer, he thrust her towards him and he passionately kissed her over and over again, creating a rhythm. She followed soon after, allowing his tongue to venture into her mouth. She had finally felt hot; that chamber was so cold, she forgot what it felt like to be warm, to be in his embrace. He slid his hands down to her lower back, caressing her; he kept one hand their and moved the other to the inside of one of her thighs, he felt how she still had muscle, but very little.

"Maka." He quickly broke away, putting his hands at his sides.

"Hmm." She was a little disappointed that he stopped.

"You need to work out. You need strength. I'm getting you more food! Common! I think we should wait to have the ball for another week."  
"No!"

"What, but you're not strong enough."  
"I'll be the judge of that. I work out everyday thank you very much, I just never get any protein."

"Well let's go get some."  
He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen and they made eggs, steak, chicken, yogurt, fruit, veggies, and some milk with cookies.

"Uhhh, Soul you're going to make me fat!"

"Haha, no, you finally look like your old self. I see some curves coming back."  
He observed Maka's chest as she blushed.

"Ya? Well thanks to you all this fattening food helped put some weight on me."  
She crossed her arms and looked away, he walked up from behind her and embraced her.

"I'm sorry, I meant it as a compliment. You look good, especially in the bathtub."

He blew in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"Soul!" She looked down at the floor.

"Ya? You embarrassed? All those bubbles helped ya know, I thought that was a good look for you."

He began to nibble on her ear. She began to giggle, and then turned to face him and they kissed passionately again.

"Soul." This time Maka pulled away.

"Ya?" And Soul was disappointed.

"I'm tired."  
"Ok, bedtime. You can sleep in my room."  
"Thanks."

He picked her up and took her upstairs. His room was simple, all black with a red bed and couch. He plopped her on the bed and was atop her, playing with her hair.

"Can I brush it for you?"

She merely nodded her head and sat up, facing her back to him. He grabbed a brush out of his bag and began to gently brush through her wet, soft, and silky dirty blond hair. He remembered the sweet sent of strawberry shampoo that he managed to massage into her scalp before the good old Maka was back. Maka began to grow tired when Soul was making his strokes softer and slower. She eventually leaned back and fell asleep. She couldn't remember the last time that she had slept. Soul picked her up gently without waking her and tucked her in. He observed her arm, it was fully recovered and the stiches were falling out. He was satisfied at how small the scar was. He gently glided his fingers over it, making Maka smile, he gave her a kiss goodnight and went off to get ready for bed, then joined her.

It was time for the ball and Maka was worried, she hadn't seen Soul in a while and she wanted to confirm their plan. _I'm just gonna have to trust him and wing it._ She sighed and continued to pace. The kishin blocked her way, offering his hand. Maka looked up at him and was confused, he was handsome, his sharp claws were gone, his hair gelled back, and he was in a tux. Maka accepted the offer unknowingly and they glided across the dance floor. Soul spotted them and became jealous, but he knew that this was apart of the plan. But soon he recalled seducing had nothing to do with dancing. He shook off this horrible feeling and saw that Aphrodite was distracted, he nodded at Maka and she began to move the kishin further and further down into the castle, Soul quickly followed. Maka and the kishin were alone, she managed to get an arm around him, turning it into a scythe, for she had inherited this trait from her father, and she sliced his neck. She saw an orb floating in the air Soul appeared and ate it.

"That was easy. Thanks for the meal Maka."  
"Ya, it was like he wanted it to happen."  
"How do you know?"  
"He whispered in my ear. 'Kill me please kill me. I don't want to be her slave anymore.' I had never seen a kishin so desperate for deliberation."

"Well now what?"  
"We need to get the witch alone. But I think she's onto us."  
"Ya, it's that darn crystal ball thing."  
"What? Why didn't you tell me about it?"  
"I didn't think it was important. I'll show it to you"  
"Ya."

They went up into Aphrodite's room; Maka headed straight toward the glistening crystal ball and pushed it off the table, making it shatter into pieces all over the floor.

"There, done. She should be here any minute now. Soul, this is just too easy, something's wrong."

"Your absolutely right my dear."  
Soul began to drool obsessively; his jaws clenched tight, and then opened revealing a lizard-like tongue. His eyes were a glowing yellow and snake-like. His form became disoriented and hideous.

"Your not Soul!"

"No I am not Maka." He began to laugh into the air.

Maka then recalled the man she was dancing with.

"It was an illusion. Yes, and you left Soul to come with me, a stranger, and he was so jealous, I didn't even think he heard the glass shatter. Some boyfriend you have there Maka."  
"Shut up."

"Hmm, angry are we? Well I'm sure you'll make it up to him. And I bet he can't hold a grudge against someone who's dead."

Maka was terrified, she realized the kishin locked the doors, she was trapped; the kishin lunged at her and she managed to dodge his attacks but was only on the defensive and she needed to be on the offensive. She finally found an opening, quickly transforming her arm into a scythe and she cut his arm off, he shrieked in pain. Then there were footsteps running towards the door.

"Maka!"  
"Soul! Hurry, the kishin's in here with me."  
"I'm coming!"

He banged the door down as if it was merely a board and nothing more. They grabbed each other's arms, swinging away from each other, yet still holding on.

"Ready Maka?"

"Ya! Soul let's go!"

"Right!" He transformed into a scythe and she spun him in her hands, she worked him as if it was second nature. As if that pure metal scythe with a two-foot long blade and six foot long pole weighed nothing more than a feather. Indeed their soul resonance had increased and Maka could feel it.

"Soul let's go!"  
"SOUL RESONATE! KISHIN HUNTER!" They hollered in unison, Soul transformed into an enormous scythe that took up almost half the room's space. They lunged themselves at the kishin, but only managed to scratch him, then it was the kishin's turn. He flipped over Maka and sliced her nearly in half: from her chest to the other side of her body, near her hip. She shrieked with pain, but ignored it. She found an opening, it was her final shot, she got up all her courage and ran toward the kishin one more time and she did it. She sliced him in half; Soul ate up the kishin's soul, reluctantly thanked Maka for the meal and rushed her to the hospital. Aphrodite was nowhere in site, but Soul didn't care; he only needed to get Maka to a doctor. He managed to find one near the hotel; it was a different man than he had seen before. _Stein must have sent him; he doesn't look like he's from around here_. Soul was relived to hear that Maka would manage to make it through the night; she had to go through a serious surgery.

As Soul watched his precious meister unconscious being wheeled away to the surgery room vowing he would have his revenge. But he would have to wait, for he knew Maka would want in on his plan. That night was such a blur to Soul, he was just grateful to see Maka sound asleep on the bed beside him and he never realized the large gash on his meister's torso. Seeing her in the infirmary once more, Soul began to laugh at how many times they had been there together; whether one was in for their own injuries or if they were in there together due to stupid mistakes from their battles.

A few weeks later, Maka convinced Soul that she was ready to go on the hunt for the witch, thus they were off.

**THE BATTLE OF THE WITCH WON: CONSEQUENCES?**

Maka was still very weak, but she pushed herself forward and managing to hide her agony. She forced herself to work everyday, training for longer and longer amounts of time.

"Maka, slow down! Don't push yourself so hard."  
"I'm fine." She was huffing and puffing, the gym was her newfound home, and the treadmill was her best friend. She ran anywhere from six miles to ten miles about six times a day. Then she would do weights for an hour four times a day. She had lots of protein bars, and protein filled food. She cut out all junk food and encouraged Soul to do the same, yet he was far stronger than she was. Thus he did find the strength to work out, for her, to please her, but he also had to keep an eye on her, so she wouldn't overwork herself as she always did.

They finally found the witch, Maka's pain suddenly disappears and adrenaline took its place. She reached out to Soul, he took her hand, they tighten their hold.

"Let's go Soul!"

"Ya! I'm on it!"

"SOUL RESONATE! WITCH HUNTER!" They screamed in unison, Soul transformed into his witch hunter death scythe form, and the battle was on.

The witch was light on her feet; she dodged every attack Maka threw at her. Maka grew tired of this. She had an idea, she connected with Soul's spirit and spoke to him, in that dark room in which his soul dwells.

"Hey Soul, I have an idea."  
She walked up to the spiffy looking Soul whom was wearing his black and white stripped suit. She whispered in his ear, a smile ran across his face. Maka shot her eyes open and began to antagonize Soul.

"Soul! What are you doing! We're never going to win if you continue acting so useless!"

"What! Useless? Look who's talkin'! You can't even swing right because of your injury! Let's just face it Maka, you can't use me properly!"

"Shut up!"  
"Why? Are you going to cry?" He mocked her, pointing out all her insecurities, her head was spinning, she was confused, hurt, and wanted to escape his freighting tone and ongoing insults. They were like daggers puncturing into her from all angles; she finally threw her weapon on the ground, leaving herself utterly defenseless. Soul transformed back into a human and rejoined the witch. Maka began to cry.

"It's just like you Maka, to quit so easily. To accept the facts that lay before you. That you're the worthless one."

He grasped the witch bringing her in close, transforming his arms into scythes.

"I'll protect you my lady. No one will ever try and harm you again."

This was Maka's last straw.

"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU WROUGHT!"

"Now, now Maka. No need to get upset. Soul did after all make the right decision by choosing me instead of you. I mean look at you."  
Maka looked down at her bloody torso. She saw that the stitches were coming out; something the doctor warned her about. She didn't feel the pain, her heart was her only focus, the pain was all from her emotions; she would've preferred the cuts, bruises, and blood rather that the pain in her heart.

"NOW MAKA!"

She shot her head up and ran towards Soul. He reached out his hand, and as they touched he transformed once more.

"LET'S GO GENIE HUNTER!" They screamed once more.

He transformed himself into her ultimatum and gave Maka every last ounce of strength he had left. His heart ached, but he knew he had no other choice. Once Maka made a decision, she would never back down, yet another reason why he loved her so. Maka gripped Soul in her hands, his long and thin silver pole was as light as a feather to her, and his scythe was enormous, hanging over her head. The scythe was a long curved U-shape with two sharp edges, the whole thing a glowing in a radiant blue and pink swirl of the two colors radiating from their soul resonating. The only sign of Soul's human form was that of a small crimson eye near the top of the pole, where the scythe and pole were connected; it beheld a courageous look, yet the gleam in his eye was full of distress. Nonetheless he pressed on, not looking back; continuing to look forward, to face whatever the future had in store for him.

"What?" Aphrodite was not prepared for this sneak attack.

Slice.

"How?"

Tha-dump.

"How could you defeat me?"  
"It's called pure soul power!" Soul hollered out proudly.

"Or in other words . . . "  
"True love." They responded in unison, laughing at how cheesy they sounded. So long as Maka was by his side, he felt they could take on the world and in the end they would be victorious. The witch slowly faded away, the illusion of her body circled around a purple orb floating in what used to be the location of her heart. Soul reached out and held the soul near his mouth. He opened up his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Nammm. Thanks for the meal Maka!"

Silence.

Thump-dump.

"MAKA!"

His fragile meister had collapsed to the ground, a puddle of blood beginning to surround her. Soul began to panic; he quickly took of his jacket and wrapped it around her wounds. He jumped onto his bike, managing to balance Maka on his lap. He reached the hospital, carried Maka in his arms, and ran toward the emergency room.

"DOCTOR!"

The nurses dropped what they were doing and ran to assist the frightened Soul and helpless Maka. They put her on a rolling bed and rushed her to the surgery room. Soul fell to the floor, his knees barely able to hold him up. He buried hid head in his hands and wept.

"The Doctor will do the best he can Soul. A familiar voice rang through his ears. Stein?"

"Ya, I talked to the doctor, and I think he will clean Maka up better than I can."

"It's all my fault Stein! I should've made sure that the kishin didn't hurt her! I was supposed to make sure that she was fully recovered before we went after that witch! I was supposed to make sure that the witch didn't push Maka over her limit! I'M HER WEAPON! I'M HER BOYFRIEND! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF HER AND WATCHING OVER HER! I-I failed."

"No you didn't Soul. Maka wouldn't want to hear you say that. And you and I both know how stubborn she is. She would have found another way to finish the task that was given to her. Give yourself some credit. You two did manage to reach your ultimate goal."

"O ya? And what's that?"

"Well Soul, you are a death scythe now. That kishin you two defeated was your 99th one, and you two also defeated that witch and consumed her soul as well. Congratulations."

_So he says. I don't give a dam* that I'm a death scythe now! It means nothing to me if I can't be with Maka. It took me six years to realize how I feel for her, and that she feels the same way about me. No! I'm not going to loose her again! When Maka's healed, I'm going to plan the surprise of her life. That's right Soul Eater Evans! It's time to plan the next step in your life! It's time to man up and be the cool guy that Maka deserves!_

"Alright then!" Soul startled Stein.

"I'm going to do it!"

"What Soul? What are you going to do?"

Soul ran off, not listening to what Stein said. Stein smiled his crooked creepy smile.

"I knew you had it in you kid. Well I guess you're not a kid anymore now are you Soul Eater?"

**MAKA'S BETTER: PROPOSAL?**

_Ughhhh, my head is killing me. W-Where am I? All I remember is the witch, genie hunter, and then Soul . . . (gasp) SOUL! He's a death scythe now! I'm so glad! We finally did it! After six years, we finally reached our ultimate goal!_

"She's awake!"

"Hey Maka!" A familiar sweet voice ranger through Maka's ear, she slowly began to open her eyes.

"WHASSUP?! HEARD YOU KICKED SOME MAJOR KISHIN AND WITCH BUTT!"

There was Tsubaki and Blackstar on one side of her bed and Kid, Liz, and Patty on the other.

"Ughh, Blackstar do you have to be so loud? She just recovered from surgery you know."

She giggled at Kid's remark. _He would scold Blackstar._

"Hey she's smiling."  
"Yay!"

Liz and Patty were glad to see their friend in a better state.

"Hey, someone should go get Soul." Tsubaki remarked, realizing he was the only member of the gang that was missing.

"No need. I'm here now. My cool presence will make you feel better Maka."

He bent over and gave her a sweet and relieved kiss on the lips. _His lips are so soft; I almost forgot what they felt like._

"I'm really glad to see you awake Maka. Sorry I couldn't be the first to greet you. Now the doctor said you need lots of rest, and not to talk too much for a while."

He handed her a hand-held white board and marker with an eraser at the end.

"Write whatever you need or want to say here, and I'll grant it for you. Kay?"

Maka nodded her head and blushed slightly. Soul gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

Soul felt a tear in his eye. Maka looked up at him and smiled, she puckered her lips; he smiled and gave her what she wanted.

"AWWWW!" All the girls were tearing up.

"YA MAN! THAT'S HOW YOU KISS A WOMAN!"

"Well it's about time the two of you ended up together."

Blackstar and Kid were also pleased at their friends' newfound love.

"Hey! Can we get some privacy! Show's over everyone!"

"Awww, and it was just getting interesting!"

Liz teased them.

"Well Maka, hope you feel better soon."

Tsubaki smiled and dragged Blackstar along with her.

"SEE YA BRO!"

"Have a nice day you two. Liz, Patty let's go, I'm starving for something symmetrical!"

"Ugh, Kid, you're such a freak, come on Patty. Bye Maka. Bye Soul."

"Hehe. Kid's a freak! Kay! Bye Bye guys!"

"Huhhh, finally alone. Now . . . where were we?"

Soul leaned over Maka, and she smiled, her cheeks colored with crimson. This time Soul puckered his lips and Maka responded. It was a long and flavorful kiss, one that Maka cherished. She slipped out of his endearing hold and reached for her white board. _Ok, he wants me to use this then I will. Let's see, what do I want to do today? Mmmm, I got it!_

"_That was nice Soul, but I want some pocky! Strawberry? If you're really nice, I'll share it with you."_

Soul read her neat curvy handwriting.

"Got it, I'll be right back."

He went to get up he then suddenly felt a small tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Maka looking at him, a wanting in her eyes.

"Oh, I know what you want."

He knelt over and gave her an "I'll be right back kiss." Maka was pleased at how well he knew her. She nodded her head, signaling him that it was ok for him to leave. _I'm alone now. Thank goodness, I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hide the pain. I need to talk to the doctor; I need answers. _Maka buzzed for a nurse, she then got her white board, erased the previous message and wrote a new one.

"_Thank you for coming in, I'd like to see the doctor that preformed the surgery on me."_

The nurse entered not too long after Maka had written the message.

"Yes Ms. Albarn?"

Maka signaled her over and showed her the white board. The nurse nodded her head.

"Right away Ms. Albarn."

Then she left the room, a few minutes later bringing the doctor with her. Maka erased the board and began to write again.

"_I need answers. Tell me __EVERYTHING__."_

He read the board and gave a timid smile.

"You are a persistent young lady. Well all right: your surgery was a success, your wounds just need to close up again. Since you reopened them when you battled that witch. So you're going to be in a great deal of pain for some time. Take it easy, no hanky panky for a while, that goes for Soul as well, be sure to tell him. I get the feeling you don't want him to know too much and worry?"

He asked her questioningly, she gave him a confirming look.

"Alright, that settles that basic information. Now for the more serious matter on our hands, you lost an excessive amount of blood in that battle. You had us a little worried; I suggest lots of R&R. Soul will be in charge of keeping you in this room for the next month, we'll see how you're doing from there. That's the only thing I told him by the way. What we didn't tell him is that, we almost lost you in surgery; you were unconscious and struggling to revive yourself. There was a moment when, well when we thought we were going to lose you Maka, but a miracle occurred, you came back to us, we don't know how but you managed to find your way home. I'm not trying to frighten you, but understand that you can't go and do something like that for a while. We got lucky once, and the chances of you pulling through another surgery like that is close to impossible. Now for the medication and further operations in the future, we have you on some pain meds, and we'll be giving you some blood transfusions for a week or two, we will also be taking red and white blood cell counts. So far you're doing fine. We also have you on an IV that is rebooting your body with some nutrients and fluids that your body is lacking. We also need to keep an eye on your heartbeat, you've been getting irregular heartbeats every so often and we just want to make sure everything's ok. And so far so good, you're on your way to recovery Maka, but it is a slow and enduring road. I can't guarantee that all this will go away in a matter of weeks, it may take months, possibly a year. I've never had you as a patient before, thus I don't know your recovery rate. But you're a healthy young girl, you should be back on your feet in about three months if I were to guess."

_THREE MONTHS! UGHHHH! I guess I know how Soul felt back then._

"Well, that's about it. Just get some R&R, and I'll be checking on you throughout the day. Tell Soul the bare necessities; we don't want him to go up in a panic again. He was quite a mess when he brought you in, we were rather concerned, but now that he knows you're ok, he's feeling better. Oh, Maka, I almost forgot, there's one more thing I want to mention to you."

_Ughhh, pocky, where is that pocky. I know we brought it with us on the trip! I deliberately packed it in my bag. This is taking way longer than I thought; I wanted to spend some time with Maka. Here it is! Ok, strawberry and chocolate, maybe I'll take her some books too. _Soul began looking at the books, finding some interesting titles and packing them. _This looks cool, _Persuasion_, I'm sure she'll like it. It's thick enough, she'll finish it soon, when she's done I'll bring her another one! _Soul hopped back on his bike and was off.

_Wow, I guess the doctor was really serious about all this. I can't tell Soul, not yet. At least it won't be too hard, since the doctor suggested that I not talk anyway. I'll just be my happy self and not let him think about it. Ughh, my side, I should take my pain meds now, before Soul sees me like this. _Maka took two small white pills and chugged them down with some room temperature water. _That's better. I wonder what's taking Soul so long?_

"I'm . . . back." Soul managed to get the two words out through his huffing and puffing.

"S-sorry I took . . . so long. Let me . . . catch my breath." Soul took a few deep breaths. Maka patiently waiting for him to recover, since he would be doing the same for her, though her recovery would take much longer. Her heart ached when she remembered the last bit of news the doctor told her. _He's not going to take this well. I'm glad I have time to think about when to tell him. When I get my voice back. I guess I shouldn't have screamed so much. _Maka smiled and realized how she still had some childlike qualities. Her vocal cords were warn and torn. Luckily for her, the treatment was hot tea with lemon and honey at least five times a day. Maka picked up the small board and began to right.

"_Tea?"_

"Sure Maka, I'll call the nurse." Maka handed him the call button.

"Thanks." Soul pressed it; the same nurse as before opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Could Maka get some tea?"

"Sure, what kind would she like?"

Maka grabbed the white board.

"_Mint tea, thank you. With lots of honey and a lemon, just a small slice."_

_Hehe, Maka's always so specific. _Soul chuckled at Maka's clear instructions.

"Yes Ms. Albarn, I'll be right back with the mint tea." The nurse couldn't help but smile at the way Maka vivaciously lived her life, whether on the battleground or on a hospital bed, realizing she was once the same way.

"I don't envy that girl. She's going to have a nasty scar from her bravery. That boy won't have it easy either. Poor things." She whispered to herself as she walked into the kitchen, preparing Maka's tea.

"Ms. Albarn?" Soul mocked Maka for what the nurse called her.

Maka puckered her lips, looked away, and crossed her arms with an _"It's not funny Soul that is, unfortunately, my last name" _look.

"Hehe, I know it's not your fault that you have to have your father's name. It doesn't really suit you though." Soul smirked at his last remark; luckily she didn't hear the last part. _Wheww, almost blew that one Soul! Just stay cool! Change the subject._

"So Maka, would you like your pocky now or later?"

Maka opened her mouth as if to say, _"Ahhhh." _Soul pulled out a strawberry pocky and placed it inside her mouth. She viciously bit down on it, chewed energetically, and looked at Soul, a pleading look into her somber jade eyes. _She's hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but she's not telling me something. There's gotta be a reason for her not telling me yet. I'll at least wait until Maka gets her voice back, and until she's healed._ Soul ignored the look and offered Maka more pocky.

"Here's your tea Ms. . . . Oh, pardon my intrusion. I'll just set the tea here on your table. I'm sure Mr. Evans will take care of the rest."

The nurse had walked in on Maka and Soul sharing a chocolate pocky, they had just reached the center and had begun to kiss. They were blushing.

"Man, seems like there's no privacy around here." Soul retorted after the nurse left the tray on the table by Maka's bed.

Maka nodded her head, turning away; then she looked at Soul, showing him that she was happy that they were open about their relationship. They weren't ashamed to be proclaimed a couple.

"I'm happy too Maka. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how I feel about you. I just wasn't cool enough for you yet. But I'm glad you waited."

She nodded her head and gave him another kiss, but she wanted more. She wanted Soul to embrace her, to be rough with her. To throw her down on the bed passionately as he did that night that they confessed, but she knew she had to be patient. Soul felt Maka's secret desires in that kiss, he was overwhelmed with temptation, and was caught off guard. He followed his meister's lead and they were kissing rhythmically. Soul was slipping, his hands wanted to reach out and embrace his meister, to touch her soft and silky skin, as he used to before the incident. He reached out to hold Maka's face with one hand, and the other on her hip. He felt the slit of her hospital gown and searched for her tender skin. Maka pulled herself away, and she gently pushed Soul away. He removed his hands and began to turn red.

"S-Sorry, I forgot."

Maka nodded as if to say that she forgave him. _He just can't see it yet, or touch it. If Soul knew about this scar, he would go through the roof! Hehe, I guess we match now, but somehow I think my scar will be a little more "attractive" than his. Hmm, he has one across his chest from when he saved me life, and I now have one across mine from when I saved him. We're even now, but he wouldn't look at it that way. He would just take the blame for the whole thing. No, he's not ready yet._

"Maka? Are you ok?"

Maka looked up at Soul, a look of concern on his face, she nodded in response to his question. _Ughhh, my head and neck are killing me! This not talking thing sucks! It's causing more harm than good. _She grabbed the board Soul awaited her instructions.

"_OK, from now on, I'm just going to give you a thumbs up when everything's ok. Do you wanna watch a movie?"_

"Sure Maka, pick one you like."

Soul showed her a list of movies that he had with him. _Hmmm, let's see _Titanic_, _The Notebook_, _A Walk To Remember_, ohhh, this one! _Maka showed Soul the one she wanted.

"Alright, _Pride and Prejudice _it is."

Soul went to go get some popcorn and candy. _Huhhh, I love this movie. It was nice of the nurse to put an extra bed in here for Soul; he looks so tired . . . huhhhh (yawn). Mmm, sleep sounds nice. _Maka slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, as her heavy eyelids were closing, she saw Soul beside her, trying so hard to stay awake, he never let go of her hand. He reached over and kissed her forehead, she managed to kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Maka."

"G-Goodnigh' Soul."

She forced herself to speak, ignoring the pain; she had rested her voice long enough.

"I-I-I love y-you Soul."

He began to feel his eyes tearing up.

"I love you too Maka. Time for bed now, get some rest, I'll be here with you. I promise I will never leave you."

"Good morning Ms. Albarn! Today's the day!"

"Uhhh! Good morning Ursula! I can't wait! Being cooped up in this room has been driving me crazy! I can't wait to go outside!"

"Yes, that will be good for you, but you must be careful! The doctor said you could go back to your cave suite, but don't push yourself too hard. We gave Soul instructions and he will be watching out for you, so no heavy lifting, exercising, or strenuous activity of ANY sort. Is that understood Mr. Evans?"

"Y-Yes Ursula, I promise I will take good care of Maka." Soul stuttered.

"Well, see that you do. It's only been two and a half months since the surgery. She may seem unstoppable, but her wounds still need more time to heal, and her blood level is lower than we'd like it to be. But other than that she's fine."

"Ok then. Maka, you ready? We should get going, we have a busy day ahead of us."

Maka looked at Soul questioningly.

"Ya, let me just get dressed. Do you mind helping me?"

"B-B-But, I thought . . ."

"Don't be a perv'! I already have my bathing suit on, I just need you to balance me, I still get a little dizzy if I stand too quickly."

"Ok, but maybe Ursula should help instead. Hey Ursu . . .."

She was gone, the two were alone; Maka slowly slid off her bed, clearly loosing her balance. Luckily Soul caught her and helped balance her out again. He led her over to her bag, she grabbed a light blue dress, and she set it down atop her bag, turned to face Soul, and held her arms out to balance herself. She slowly untied her hospital gown and turned around. Trying to hide her scar, she still hadn't told him about it.

"Could you hold this for me?" She turned just enough to hand him her gown.

She then collected her blue dress and slipped it over her head, Soul helped her gently pull it down.

"You look so cute Maka."

"Awww thanks Soul."

She gave him a tender kiss, holding onto him, Soul took the opportunity; he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her close to the ground. Maka smiled through their kiss, he joined her, slowly lifting her up once more.

"How was that?" Soul's eyes beamed with pleasure.

"Pretty good."

"Alright! Let's get going!" Soul briskly lifted Maka up into his arms and carried her off with her bag in one of his hands to his new bike awaiting them just beyond the double doors. Maka shrieked with jubilation.

"Soul! Hehe!"

Soul gently placed her on the seat and he hopped down in front of her.

"Hold on tight!"

Maka did so obediently. _Yes! I've been waiting for this day for what felt like an eternity. It feels so nice to be back in this position; it's been awhile since we've been out on a ride. I almost forgot what he smells like . . . mmmm. _She slowly took in the moment, placed her tender cheek onto his back and inhaled his intoxicating sent. _Just what I remember, leather and chocolate pocky, hehe, that's what Soul reminds me of. _Soul heard her giggling, and couldn't help but smile at Maka's unique ways of showing him how she felt about him. They reached the cave in what seemed like seconds, Soul parked the bike under a small shady spot nearby the palm trees. He leaped off the bike and smoothly picked Maka up off the ground and carried her into the cave. Maka looked up at him, what would she do without this person in her life? He had taken such good care of her throughout the years; she buried her head in his chest and began to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Soul took her to the bed and placed the covers over her small body. He then began to unpack her things and then began to pick up, organizing everything. Maka yawned and turned over to her side, touching something tender yet solid; it was Soul's arm. He had lied down beside her and accidentally fallen asleep. _Poor Soul, I'm sure he's just as tired as I am; I actually haven't seen him sleep in a long time. He would usually wait for me to fall asleep first, then he would get some rest and he was always up before me, waiting on me hand and foot. _She began to pet his soft, white fluffy hair, he pulled her in tighter, she allowed this to happen and she mumbled,

"I love you so much, thanks for always being there for me."  
"No, thank you for letting me be here for you. I was afraid that you'd push me away, you know, cause you're so stubborn."  
"Hehe, ya, I am."

"Hey Maka?"  
"Ya?"

"I love you too, will you do me the honor of going to lunch with me tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
They snuggled together and drifted into a deep and satisfying slumber.

"Uhhhh, it's too early! Why is the sun out?"

"Ughhh, Soul! You're being too loud. Go back to sleep!"

"Wow, this is a shocker! I've never seen this side of you before. I like it." Soul began giving Maka love bites on her neck.

"Hehe, Soul! I'm still tired, it's too early."  
"Excuses, excuses." He continued to nibble on her neck, giving her a few kisses in between the love bites. Maka let out a soft squeal of excitement and quickly hid under the covers.

"Oh, so we're playing hide and go seek now huh?"

He dove in after her, and grabbed ahold of her waist, pulling her into him. He then reached for her lips and they began to passionately kiss rhythmically. She put her arms around his neck and he slid his down her lower back, slowly lifting her dress up in order to tickle her tummy, then he felt it. The dreaded secret that Maka tried so desperately to hide, she quickly realized he discovered it and she pushed herself away, rolling off the bed, facing away from him. She had forgotten to play it safe, in order to hide it, but her temptations had gotten the better of her, it had been two and a half months since they were able to hold each other like that, and she had been entranced by the moment.  
"Maka?" Soul pleaded for an answer, whether it was about the bumps he felt on her stomach, or the reason that she ran away from him, so to speak.

"Maka?" He called her again, this time he began to walk towards her. He reached her and embraced her.

"Maka talk to me, please?"

Her eyes began to form tears; she began to speak, though the lump in her throat made it a challenge.

"I was going to tell you. I-I just didn't know how or when. I knew how you'd react! I just kept remembering when you got that scar from saving my life; I tried putting you in my shoes. I know how awful it is to feel all that guilt weighing down on you after something like that happens. It's unbearable!"  
The tears had won over her.

"SOUL! I couldn't bear to see you like that! Just know it's not your fault! It was that stupid witch and her kishin! Not you, you could never do anything to hurt me. I made the decision by letting my guard down in front of the kishin. And now, now we're even."

Maka looked up at Soul, her eyes drenched in tears and becoming red and puffy. She felt relieved to get it off her chest and out in the open. But now she would have to see how he would respond, she was yanked out of her thoughts at Soul's sudden embrace.

"I know Maka. I know it wasn't my fault, but I still regret not being able to protect you, you're my meister, my best friend, and my lover! I couldn't bear living without you, and just the thought of never seeing you again scared me. The thought of never having to suffer through another Maka Chop, of never seeing your delectable meals always prepared and served for me, never seeing your bright and smiling face, never seeing your golden dirty blond hair flow in the breeze, never to see your vibrant jade eyes, never to hold you, or kiss you! It just wouldn't have been fair!"

Maka was stunned, but she understood what he was getting at.  
"I'm so sorry Maka! For making you go through all that alone! For making you wait and see if I would ever recover! I promise, I'll never let that happen again! Next time we'll retreat and we'll go back and fight the enemy when we're stronger, so we never have to suffer like this again."

Maka nodded her head and began to cry again after seeing Soul beginning to get caught up in the moment and losing his composure.

"Ok, enough of that, let's see that scar, we'll compare them." Soul and Maka both giggled. He lifted up his orange shirt and Maka lifted up her dress, she had a pair of spandex on underneath, just in case a sudden breeze was to suddenly appear. They both laughed at the sight, one could tell that a scientist had sewn up Soul and that a *professional surgeon had sown up Maka. They noticed something strange, *they stood side by side and noticed their scars connected. Maka's scar ran across from her bottom left hip to her mid right side of her stomach near her chest, where Soul's began on his upper left shoulder and ran down toward his mid right side of his stomach near his hip.

"Clearly, we were just cut out for each other."

"Haha, ya. Cool! Ready to go get some lunch? The maid said she needed to clean the room up, so I thought we'd make it a fun filled day."

"Sure! Let me just wash up really quick."  
"Ok, I think I will too."

They held hands and both headed toward the bathroom, Maka used the "Her" sink and Soul used the "His" sink. They were all refreshed, had their bathing suits on and were out the door to start their new adventure.

"Ok, we're here!" Soul shouted eagerly.

"Wow Soul, this is beautiful!"

She was right. It was a small cove with small patches of grass spread throughout; small red and green flowers were blossoming in the shade underneath the palms. There were pink and white seashells all around them, Maka found a small ordinary white seashell, and Soul found a bright pink conch shell. Maka's shell was jagged and a pure white, nothing extraordinary on the appearance, yet she opened up the shell and found a beautiful black pearl, it was enormous! She's never seen anything so elegant and shimmering. She held it close to her and ran over to show Soul her new discovery. Meanwhile, Soul was observing his own finding, the bright pink conch shell. It had a certain charm to it; it wasn't as large or curvy as the other shells, yet he was attracted to it. He saw how it stood out amongst the other darker shells and felt its innocence beaming like the sun. He smiled when he brought it to his ear and heard the echoing of the ocean. It was a perfect pitch, strong and confident, yet peaceful and serene. Maka had suddenly dropped in on his train of thought.

"Soul! Look at this!" She held out her precious discovery, as if it was worth its weight in gold.

"What's that? It looks like your average seashell?"

"Hehe, but it's more than what's on the outside. It may seem liked a jagged and rough seashell, but when you open it up, you'll find there's more to it than you thought. You just have to search for it."

"Cool! Look at what I found!" Soul held out the pink conch shell.

"Oh, pretty, but it's just so pink. That one's nice over here."  
"Nope, I like this one. It may not be as curvy or large like the other ones, but it has a certain charisma that draws me in. And listen."

Maka heard the ocean and wasn't very impressed.

"Ya so? All conch shells do that."  
"No, this one is strong yet serene, she's a fighter, but secretly kind once you get to know her."  
Maka was catching on to his metaphors.

"Ya, you think so? Well this little shell of mine may be rugged on the outside, but he's hiding his tender and loving heart within, only revealing it to the one he truly cares for."  
"Ya? You think so Maka?"

"Yes, I do Soul."  
He gulped down on her response.

"H-How about a swim?"  
"That sounds great!"

They quickly stripped down into their bathing suits and jumped into the cool water. They had been in for about an hour and had decided there were ready for some lunch and a hot shower. They got out and had their lunch, since Soul was the one who made it; it was a ham and cheese sandwich with chips and some cold sodas. They headed back toward the cave, showered, and were dressed for a simple night out.

"Another surprise! You're spoiling me Soul! If I get too used to this and turn into a brat, it's your fault!" They both laughed.

"Haha, I know Maka, this is the last surprise for a while, so just enjoy it!"

"Alright, if you insist." She responded sarcastically.

"Ok, open your eyes!"

Before she knew it, Maka and Soul were back on the beach, but this time all the tiki lights were lit up, there was a small table with some local food set out, followed with a set of candles, silverware, and a bouquet of roses. He had certainly taken her breath away.

"Soul, you did all this?"

"Hehe, ya. It was tricky though. You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Great, let's eat!" He offered her a seat and they enjoyed their spicy and savory meal.

"Uhhh, so good!" Soul rubbed his full and satisfied tummy.

"Ya, their food is quite unique." Maka smiled in response.

"Just wait till dessert!" He uncovered a small silver dish with a strawberry cake with cream cheese frosting.

"WOW! That looks great!"

"Ya, I figured we could walk off the meal first and then we could have some when we come back." Soul put the lid back over the cake.  
"Sure, where do you wanna go Soul?"  
"You'll see. Just follow me."  
"To the ends of the earth, my love."

Soul smiled at her remark, and led her further out onto the beach. She had suddenly realized where they were.

"This is where we first kissed."  
"Yep. Haha. Now that day was cool!"

"Ya, it was."

"Sit with me?" Soul had pulled out a blanket; Maka sat herself beside him, taking in the moment.

"This may seem kinda uncool, but would you mind just listening. I know you have insights and you're extremely intelligent, but I need to say this."

Maka nodded her head, promising she would keep quiet.

"Huhhh, ok. I remember the day we first met, I thought you were so sweet and innocent; boy was I wrong."  
Maka frowned at his comment, but she never said a word, she just let him continue on with his story.

"You're hair was in your trademark pigtails, your jade eyes were as bright as ever, you were wearing your uniform. A long sleeve white button up collared shirt with your green and white stripped tie with your creamy yellow vest, and your long black coat, the tail hanging down to your ankles with two silver buttons in the center, your red and black plaid miniskirt, your black combat boots with their three white buckles around your calves. You were leaning over, watching me play the piano. I told you that that tune was the rhythm of my soul, who I am as a person, and you liked it. You accepted the fact that I was cocky, lazy, easy going, and arrogant, but you still shook hands with me; you still accepted me as your weapon. I want to thank you for turning my life upside down and right side out. Loving you has been the coolest thing I've ever done in my life, and I don't regret any moment of the past six years we've spent together. Even if it meant suffering through Maka Chops, and getting my head pounded into the ground every so often."

Maka's eyes began to water, but she managed to uphold her steadfast expression.

"I love you Maka Albarn, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, whether fighting kishin's or facing the punishment of a Maka Chop."

*He pulled out a small red box with a bow on top as he knelt down beside her.

"Maka Albarn, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

*She could no longer hold back the tears; she leapt into his arms, catching him off guard and throwing them into the sand.

"Umph!" They both proclaimed as they landed in the soft sand beneath them.

"YES! YES! Of course I'll marry you!"

Soul felt as if he could fly, he began to laugh so hard that he cried tears of everlasting joy; Maka joined him as she got a better look at the ring. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. *It was a white gold band with a rather interesting stone. It was a diamond, but it was split down the middle with a jagged line. On one half, the diamond reflected a crimson red, the other a soft jade glow. The two of them put together made it have a unique shine to it. There were some small heart shaped diamonds on the sides, but she loved the center stone.

"Oh Soul, it's breathtaking!"

"You like it?"

"I love it!"  
"I hoped you would, I was lucky enough to stumble across an authentic jewelry store when you were taking a nap the other day, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. And you know, my girl's got to have the best engagement ring." He winked at her and elbowed her gently, teasing her. She liked the sound of it, being his girl, his fiancé.

"Soul, I'm your fiancé now."  
"Ya, and that makes me the second coolest fiancé around!"

"Who's the first?"  
"You silly."

Soul winked at his new fiancé.  
"Oh, you talk to much." Maka jumped on him once more and gave him a passionate kiss; he let her lead and merely followed.

"Cake sounds good now, what do you think the future Mrs. Soul Eater Evans?"  
"Hehe, sounds good to me Mr. Evans."  
"Haha, it sounds cooler when you say it."

"Haha, you better believe it!" Maka and Soul both laughed as he carried her, wrapped her up in the blanket, heading back to the table. The maid left a note:

_Dear Mr. Evans, we have delivered the cake in your room everything is ready._

_ ~Congratulations!_

"Alright, up we go now." He lifted Maka up again and began to pick up his pace.  
"Ahh! Soul. Hehe, don't go so fast!"  
"Don't worry, I won't drop you, that would be uncool to drop your fiancé!"

"Haha, ok, my life is in your hands."  
"Promise?"  
"Always." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, here we are."  
"Wow, they give some great service!"

Their small table was set with a white tablecloth, a scented candle and two large slices of cake with some cider poured in their Champaign glasses. They sat down next to each other and fed each other some cake.

"You know I love how things are, but we can't ignore the fact that we need to go home. You're a death scythe now, you need to report to Mr. Death, and we need to talk to my dad. And much as it pains me to admit it, I want his blessings, he's the only family I've got."

"Ya, I agree. Everything just went by so fast."  
"It wouldn't hurt if we celebrated tonight, but tomorrow, we have to start planning for the future."

Maka leaned her head on Soul's shoulder.  
"Alright." Soul leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
After sharing a slice of cake, they cleaned up the mess, washed up separately, got ready for bed and they slipped under the covers. Kissing each other goodnight.

**AFTER THE PROPOSAL: STRESS?**

The morning came about quickly, Maka was the first one to get up and she had begun to pack their bags, every so often looking down at her precious stone.

"Huhhh." She sighed, she never thought all this would happen, and now that she's just getting used to the idea of being engaged, they would have to go back and report themselves to Mr. Death, talk to Maka's father, begin to plan the wedding, and tell all their friends somewhere in between. She began to feel the stress build up in her body, then a sudden twinge in her stomach. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, remembering the doctor's order to stay out of stress related situations for a while. She heard Soul stir in the bed.

"Maka?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

She walked over to the bed and gave him a good morning kiss.

"I was going to let you sleep in."

Maka walked over and gently kissed him on the lips.  
"No, I'm up, I can't let you do everything by yourself."  
"Hehe thanks."  
He lifted his head up to give her another kiss, but she surprisingly put her hand over his mouth, stopping him just inches away from her soft and tender lips.

"Now, now, no funny business. You go wash up and I'll make some breakfast."

"Kay."

Soul rolled out of bed, collected his attire for the day and jumped in the shower. Maka made a breakfast burrito for Soul and she just had a piece of fruit, she wasn't very hungry, but she knew she needed some strength.

"That burrito was great!"  
"I'm glad you liked it."

She smiled at him, her eyes shut rather than gleaming open. Soul became worried, he thought he'd wait it out; he didn't want to have her over react. He just reached for her hand, turning it over and tracing every line, secretly telling her she could trust him.

"Huhhh."

She sighed.

"I guess I just can't keep secrets from you now can I?"  
Soul looked up at her, a bit relieved that she got his message, but worried for his partner.

"Well, I'm very happy and I am going to marry you, it's just the process that's worrying me. There's just so much that's all going to pop up at once when we get back. Mr. Death is going to reassign you somewhere and we won't be partners anymore."  
"We don't know that yet Maka."  
"Ok, but there's my dad and the gang."  
"What about them?"  
"We have to talk to my dad about this and they're all going to want to know and get carried away like they always do."  
"I'll take care of it Maka, I promise nothing bad will happen. I'm going to take care of you, for better or for worse. And personally being a death scythe makes bank. Haha."

His jubilant laugh made Maka smile; she let out a small sigh.

"Ya, you're right, I guess I'm just nervous is all. Ok, I'm going to be stronger for you!"

"Same here Maka."

**THE BIG YEAR: WEDDING?**

"Soul Maka! Welcome back! And congratulations on not only solving the lost soul mystery, but for also making Soul into a death scythe."  
"Thank you Mr. Death."

Soul and Maka bowed their heads.

"It will be an honor working for you sir."

Soul sounded as formal as he possibly could. They both raised their heads, and Mr. Death caught a glimpse of something sparkle from Maka's neck. He realized immediately where he was going to place Soul.

"All right, let's get down to business you two. I'll be honest, I am quite surprised that Soul finally made it, but he will be a great death scythe, possibly better than the others. Thus, there's going to be a ball in celebration of your achievements and to celebrate your return."

"Thank you sir, but Soul and I wa. . . ."

"MAKA! YOU'RE BACK COME AND GIVE YOUR FATHER A HUG!"  
Maka turned around and was stunned to see her father burst through the doors, even though they had a do not disturb sign on them. _Darn it! He always has such awful timing!_

"Spirit! Didn't I tell you to wait outside till I was done? Oh well it can't be helped. Well kids, that's all I wanted to say, you are excused, I'll see you at the ball tomorrow night."

Maka tried to walk forward, but Soul grabbed onto her hand and tugged her back. Her necklace with the precious ring attached swung to and fro, meeting up with her neck again. Mr. Death turned away and grinned at his future plan. Maka was in Soul's arms again. She gave him a sturdy embrace; broke away and then approached her father. Who was dumfounded at the sight.

"Maka, why did you just hug your weapon?"  
"Papa, he's not just my weapon ya know! He's my best friend and my boyfriend."  
Maka's father collapsed to the floor.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you Mr. Death."

Soul nodded at Death, appreciative of one positive response to their relationship.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Death! We are very happy together."

Maka smiled and turned to Soul. She gave him a passionate kiss.

"Can you pick him up for me? We should take him home."

Soul nodded his head and did as Maka requested.

"You lead the way."

He winked at her and she did so. They waved goodbye to Mr. Death and walked out of the room, when they were alone Soul leaned over to Maka and whispered in her ear.

"Ok, so now what?"  
"We're taking him back on your bike and then we're having a talk."  
"How are we going to fit all of us on my bike?"

"Easy, he sits behind you and I'll stand. I'll stay balanced with your shoulders."  
"Ok."

Soul nodded and smiled at Maka's genius.

"Hey Maka."  
"Ya?"

"I love you."

She smiled and he kissed her. She giggled softly and raised her voice so that people around her could hear her. They were all looking at the scene in front of them.

"I love you Soul Eater."

He blushed and noticed the audience.

"And I love you! Maka Albarn!"

They both laughed; everyone was baffled. All the girls look disgusted at Maka, all the boys glared at Soul. But they just laughed, they didn't care anymore, they had been through so much that they just smiled.

"Finally!"

Plop!  
"I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to carry him! He's heavy!"

Maka couldn't help but laugh. Soul reached over and grabbed her hips, thrusting her towards him.

"Soul!"

Maka was flushed and embarrassed.

"What? Your fiancé can't give you a little embrace?"

He gave special attention to the word embrace.

"Well ya, but not in front of my dad!"  
"I wasn't doing anything bad was I?"

He enjoyed teasing her so, but she just rested her hands on his chest, trying to push away, but wouldn't let herself get any further than a foot away. He pulled her in closer, sliding his hands down to her backside. Her face reddened and her eyes widened.

"Soul!"

He ignored her and brought her to his chest, brushing his smooth face against her warm neck, he could feel her heart rate increasing, and he leaned in and began kissing her neck. Maka let out a small gasp. He just moved his hands to her lower back, outlining her curves and began to kiss her neck again, slowly moving towards her face: her cheeks, her chin, then her lips. They were moist, soft, and appetizing, they were his addiction. All he ever wanted was standing right in front of him, letting him to show her how much he truly cared for her. Maka moved her lips in sync with Soul's, letting out little gasps and trying hard to breath for air. She loved how Soul proved his affections for her. She felt so comfortable in his arms, being kissed by him, being loved by him.

"Maka?"

Spirit was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Aww common old man!"

Soul was thwarted at the distraction.

"Hehe, yes Papa?"

"Where are we Maka?"

"Well Soul and I were going to take you home. You're not in much of a position to drive yourself. So Soul and I were going to take care of you."  
"O, ok."

And he collapsed again; nearly falling off the bike Maka caught him.

"Soul, we'd better go. I promise when we get home we'll do almost anything you want."  
"Haha, all right."

He looked down at her, her backside facing him; her skirt was revealing her spandex shorts. He smiled; Maka was no longer embarrassed with things like that around Soul, but she did get upset when he took it wrong.

"What are you trying to do Maka? Tempt me?"  
Maka realized her positioning, but was confused. _I'm wearing spandex, what's with him?_

"What do you mean?" She slowly stood up, innocently putting her white-gloved hands and the ends of her skirt. The skirt that didn't even get to the middle of her thighs, it probably covered about a quarter of her thighs. She brushed the rim of it and twirled, making her entire spandex shorts show. Then looked back at Soul.

"I always wear this, it's my uniform."

Her puppy dog eyes were enticing. She noticed Soul's reaction and placed her gloved hands on her collarbone.

"I always wear this form fitting white long sleeved button up top with this tight yellow vest see?"

She ran her hands down, framing her chest, which was now more developed, down to her slim waist, and fairly wide hips, down to her thighs. Then resting one hand on her hip, the other on her upper thigh. She cocked her right leg where her hand was resting on her hip, making her lean on it. Soul felt a drip from his nose.

"Uhh Soul, I think you need a tissue."

She began to giggle, bringing her hands to her mouth, trying to hide her devious plan to give Soul a nosebleed, which had succeeded. Her pigtails swung two and fro as she began to laugh harder. Soul quickly covered his nose.

"Darn you Maka!"  
"Haha! I think that's the first one! And I assure you, it won't be the last!"

She smiled at him, pleased at her results.

"Ya, well you're just lucky you're cute!"

Soul sounded nasally like that day he got a nosebleed from Blair. But he was relieved that Maka was the one making him get them.

"Hey Soul, now that we're getting married. I have a favor."  
"Sure."  
"I want Blair to move out."  
"You got it babe!"

And just like that, he gave her thumbs up with his free hand. Maka was relieved that it had been easier than she thought. They hopped on the bike and rode off to Spirit's house.

Plop!

"Ughh, I need to sit down!"

"Ya sure, do you want some tea or something Soul?"  
"Nah. I'm ok. How long will it take for your old man to wake up?"  
"Hmm? O I'll take care of that."

She walked over to her father and raised her voice.

"PAPA!"

He sprang up.

"Wha! Oh Maka, is everything ok? Or is this punk bothering you?"  
"Punk? Excuse me but that's Mr. Punk Death Scythe to you!"  
"Ughhh. Would you two knock it off!"

"Sorry Maka."

She patted Soul on the head.

"Yes Maka, Papa's very sorry. Now what did you want to tell me?"  
"Well Papa, you see . . ."

"O there you are nya! I've been looking for you all over the place!"

"Blair!"

Her entrance took soul and Maka aback.

"Ya, Spirit, Mr. Death said you need to get your car out of the parking lot right now! He's furious! Hehe."

Spirit shot up and ran out the door. Maka was extremely upset, and Soul was still a little stunned at what was going on. Then Blair took notice to Soul, on the couch, alone.

"Soul!"

She jumped into his lap, only to be Maka Chopped. Soul was stunned at this; she had never once Maka Chopped a woman before.

"Oww, nya! Maka I'm sorry I was just so excited to see Soul, if you wanted me to greet you first, you could've just said something."

Silence.

"Maka?"

Soul was worried.

"Blair, you have to move out tonight!"

And out she went, running out into the cold and stormy night. Not looking where she was going, she just kept running.

"Soul, what's going on?"  
"You heard her Blair. You can't live with us anymore."  
"O good! Cause I just recently moved in with my boyfriend!"

"Great. Hey, can you stay here till Spirit comes back? I gotta go take care of this."  
"Sure. And Soul."  
"Ya?"  
"Good luck, and congrats!"

"Thanks, but what for?"  
"For one, you guys were successful, and for two, you finally got over those nosebleeds."  
Soul checked his nose. _No blood, she landed in my lap, but I didn't bleed. _He was so happy at this finding. Before he knew it, his body had led him to his bike. He reared the engine and took off looking for Maka.

"Maka!"

He spotted a figure leaning up against a wall. He parked his bike and ran over to her.

"Maka! Are you alright?"  
She was so tired she couldn't even look up at him.

"S-Soul?"

Tha-dump.

He caught her and carried her over to his bike, taking her home.

Whap! Bang!

The door slammed open and Soul slammed it behind him. He took Maka over to the couch and laid her down gently. He ran over to the bathroom and started a bath for her. He ran in her room and grabbed her some warm pajamas and some fresh laundry that she had placed on her drawer. He put it all in the bathroom and got her a towel. He then picked up his exhausted meister, undressed her and slipped her delicate body into the bathtub, just keeping an eye on her face, never leaving her gaze. Though her eyes were closed, he knelt down and put his forehead on hers.

"Maka, wake up. Please."

His pleading tone reached her.

"Soul? Where am I?"  
"Huhh, thank Shinigami! I thought you could use a bath. It is raining cats and dogs out there Maka."

"Bath?"

She looked down and noticed bubbles surrounded her, Soul leaned over and turned the water off.

"Just call me if you need anything, I'm gonna go dry off and I'll take a shower when you're all done."

Maka nodded her head and took a quick bath.

"Ahh, I feel much better. Soul! I'm all done! Thanks Soul, that bath was . . ."  
She saw him on the couch, in his dripping wet clothes.

"Soul! Go shower! I don't want you to get sick! And the couch!"  
"Relax, I put a towel down, so how was that bath?"

He smiled up at her.  
"It was amazing. Thank you."

She kissed him affectionately. Soul collected his things and went into the bathroom. Once Maka heard the shower turn on, she went to go prepare a meal. She looked at the clock.

"Eleven already? It's a good thing it's Friday! Cauz I'm sleepin' in tomorrow!"

Maka waived her fist in the air. She then began to make some top ramen for herself and Soul.

"Huhh, looks like we didn't get anything done we planned on doing for today. We just unpacked, went to the store and had two failed attempts."

Maka's sigh of frustration was met with a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek.

"Huh? Soul, I thought you were in the shower?"  
"What can I say, I take fast showers."

He smiled down at her; Maka turned and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't complain anymore!"

She looked down at her ring, which was on her finger, where it should be.

"I'm happy with the way things are Maka. Ok? I don't want to rush anything. Let's just get settled in and then we'll take care of everything."

"Ok."

They clasped each other tighter. Maka could feel his heartbeat. _So steadfast, cool and calm. _Soul could smell Maka's strawberry shampoo. _So sweet, kind and compassionate._

"O, dinner's almost ready. Set the table for me?"  
"Sure."

They smiled at one another.

"Hey Maka?"  
"Ya? Umph! What's this for?"

"Dry your hair off, I don't want my fiancé catching a cold."

He winked at her and walked towards the table. Maka smiled at him and wrapped her hair in the towel. It was the first time they began to picture their lives as a married couple. Would all their moments be like this? They pondered at the thought. The unknown calling them to it, they reached out with enthusiasm and lack of fear, only looking forward to what lies ahead of them, never looking back.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon and peering into Soul's room. He was always angry at how early the sun would come up, ripping him away from his sleep, but he was happy when he opened his eyes. He saw a very exposed, yet fast asleep Maka lying next to him. He flushed, as he looked her over, she was laying on her back but twisted so that she was facing Soul, as he had his arm around her. Her left arm was bent and resting on her hairline in a relaxed position, her hair free falling *everywhere. Her right hand was on her exposed stomach, resting and he noticed *her shirt hardly covered her chest. She had tossed and turned so much that it got entangled around her, and exposed the fact that she was not wearing a bra. The end of her shirt exposed part of her bare chest. And her hips were turned slightly, exposing her underwear. She had apparently gotten hot lying next to Soul, whom usually kept her warm. He looked at her curvy legs, the right was slightly over lapping the left, making her thighs rub against one another as she moved about, feeling that the sheets were no longer covering her; that was thanks to Soul, he tended to be a blanket hog. Her peaceful face was fading as her lips parted more and let out a disgruntled moan of disappointment.

"Cold."

Soul quickly covered her up, and before she could turn over to expose more than Soul could handle, he decided to warn her.

"Maka, I wouldn't move too much if I were you. You're already giving me a nosebleed."

Soul managed to cover up his nose and grab a tissue from the other side of Maka. She merely moved about and stretched out, making Soul's nosebleed even worse.

"Mmmm!"

She rustled, turned over and was atop Soul.

"M-Maka!"

Soul couldn't help but blush as he tried to shove more tissue up his nose.

"Mmm, Soul, you're so warm."

He felt her cold body pressed against his bare chest.

Gusshhh!

"Maka!"

Soul jumped up from the bed and fled to the bathroom. Maka sat up.

"What happened? Soul!?"

"Bathroom!"

She giggled at the nasally voice echoing from the bathroom.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I just couldn't help it; I mean you were staring at me and all. So it was payback."

Maka slowly approached the bathroom.  
"Ughhh, why do you torture me so much?"  
"Hehe, because I love you so much, here let me help you."

She walked in and helped Soul heal his injury.

"Thanks Maka."  
"And a good morning to you too."

She gave him a little kiss.

"That's all I get? After all the teasing you put me through! I don't think so!"

He pulled her in close as he fell atop of the toilet seat lid and Maka flopped on top of him, Soul's face ironically landing in her chest.

"Great, now I feel like Blair!"

She gently pulled away from Soul.

"Better? Can you breath now?"  
"Ya, thanks. Guess I can't call you by your old nickname anymore, huh?"  
*"Nope! Haha! No more 'tiny tits' here!"

She dreaded that name, but back when they were fourteen, it was the only way he knew how to flirt with her.

"Ya, lucky for you, but unlucky for me, now I'll have nosebleeds all the time!"

"Ya, well your meister will distract you."

She pulled his head toward her and kissed him. He responded by kissing her back and pulled her thighs closer to his body. Her legs tightened around him, and she wrapped her arms around him. They were hardly breathing, their kissing had increased speed and Maka realized she was rocking in Soul's lap. She quickly stood up, embarrassed, but pleased at how the morning started.

"What's wrong Maka?"  
"Sorry, I enjoyed that really. But, it's too early for that."  
He understood what she meant. She wasn't ready to let go completely, Maka was a respectable woman, true she did have her moments, but she wanted to wait for that one special moment to give herself completely to the man she loved. She wanted to wait until her wedding night, and Soul knew it. He actually felt the same way, but he would never admit it.

"How about breakfast? French Toast?"  
Maka nodded her head and they walked off hand-in-hand towards the kitchen.

"Ok, ready to take on the day?"

"Ya! Man, breakfast was great, thanks Maka!"

"No problem. Now we need to get ready for the ball tonight, the girls want me to head over to Kid's place and . . ."  
"Blackstar, Kid and I are getting ready at our place."  
"Ya. So I'll see you in a few hours?"  
"Ya, have fun."  
"You too."

They gave each other a farewell kiss as their fingers slowly released their grip as they parted ways. Maka headed towards Kid's door. _I miss him already. _She knocked on the door. _Huhhh, I miss her already._ He walked over to his bike, began the engine and was off. They had become so accustomed to seeing each other ever day and they felt lonely without the other. Their lives were just beginning to fall into place, yet there was so much that was unsettled.

"Hey Maka!"

Tsubaki shot Maka a pleased smile.

"Hi Tsubaki, Liz, Patty."

"Hey Maka!"

The Thompson sisters were as jubilant as always.

"SO! Give us details!"

Liz squealed.

"Ya!"

Patty was also excited.

"About what?"

Maka was a little nervous that they were referring to the ring she was wearing on her ring finger.

"You and Soul of course Maka. You two are still together right?"

Tsubaki was a little nervous.

"Of course! We're very happy right now. It's just the two of us again and it's really nice. Blair moved into her boyfriend's house so Soul and I have the place to ourselves."

Maka smiled brilliantly, the girls were overcome with joy for their friend.

"Ok, time to put operation blow Soul's head freakin' off plan!"

Liz clenched her hand into a fist. She always thought of clever ways for romantic couples.

"Ya!"

And her sister was always willing to go along with it. Tsubaki helped Maka undress and prepared a bath for her. Liz began rummaging for a proper dress for the occasion.

"Aha! This should be good!"

She found an emerald and black dress that was floor length. The dress was truly magnificent. It was a deep green type of velvet material that gave off a certain shine. The bodice was silky and form fitting. It was laced up in the back, and had a heart shape to it in the front. There was a floral lace that would go to about halfway on Maka's shoulders and go down to her hands, a string for her middle finger to keep it in place. The bottom part of the dress was unique. There was a gathering at the waist that fitted tightly until around the middle of the thighs. Then the dress split at the thick and exposed a little of the left leg. The bow in the back was the icing on the cake. It was emerald green and large, it covered her backside and the ends went down to the floor, as if they were part of the dress skirt. The sash around the waist helped the figure appear thinner, and the emerald heels accented the bow. Once Maka was done with her bath, Liz pulled her aside, threw black lace lingerie at Maka that would be hidden by the dress and helped zip her up.

"Maka, you look stunning!"

Patty and Tsubaki nodded their heads in agreement. Maka looked in the mirror to be sure and she was very pleased. It fit her like a glove, bringing out every curve and making her look slender yet very feminine.

"Soul's gonna die!"

Patty giggled at her own comment.

"He will be very pleased."

Tsubaki placed her hand on Maka's shoulder. Maka merely nodded her head before she was whirled away again by Liz.

"Hair and make up now!"

Maka's hair was in medium sized curlers and Liz and Patty were putting her make up on while Tsubaki was putting on Maka's nylons, stringing them up to her lingerie and then placing a the heels on again.

"Ok, your nails are all dry!"

Tsubaki was pleased at her work. The crimson red helped tie everything in together. Maka had felt like such a girl.

"Kay, your hairs all done!"

Patty slowly took the curlers out and sprayed Maka with hairspray then pulled up some pieces of hair on Maka's right side out of her face. Her bangs neatly hung in her face and she had a two small pieces of hair hanging down to frame her face. The one on the right saw a smaller section on the left, they were both wavy curls; Maka felt the rest of her hair on her back. It was nearly down to her waist now. The broach was a simple gold broach with three hearts to bring a little color and shine to Maka's look.

"I thought of putting some jewelry on you but I thought the broach was enough, plus I noticed you were wearing a ring."

Liz looked up at Maka questioningly. Maka sighed and confessed to them all that happened on the island. All the girls squealed and giggled at Maka's fascinating tale of romance.

"Wow! What a way to propose."

Tsubaki was in awe.

"Ya, he took me by surprise. It was the best night of my life."

"Sounds like it! Congrats!"

Liz was gleaming with joy.

"Yes, congratulations Maka!"

Tsubaki began to feel tears of joy.

"Yay! Maka's gonna get hitched!"

Patty burst out laughing, she had a strange way of putting her emotions into words, but she was sentimental about it.

"Thanks girls. I'm nervous, but really excited."  
"Have you told your father yet?"

Tsubaki was always Maka's voice of reason.

"Well we tried to the other day, but the timing just wasn't right. But I'm going to try again tonight."

"Ok Maka, all done."

She looked in the mirror and saw her make up was simple yet elegant. She had eyeliner, mascara, and some light green eye shadow, along with some crimson red lipstick.

"Pretty."

Patty's voice was sweet.

"Maka, you look beautiful!"

Tsubaki was smiling.

"You're gonna knock 'im dead Maka!"

Liz winked at her. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Perfect timing! Maka, something tells me that's for you! Go ahead, we'll be ready soon."

Maka nodded. _Thanks girls! I owe you one! _She walked to the door quickly, adjusting her strides to the four-inch heels beneath her. She pulled it open and saw him standing there before her. He was so handsome, wearing his all black tux with a white button up long sleeve underneath and an emerald bowtie to match Maka.

"Wow, Maka. You look, beautiful."  
"Thanks Soul. You don't look to bad yourself. I like your hair."  
"Haha, ya? That was the only thing that didn't work with me."  
"But it's your signature look. It's, sexy."

She looked away bashfully; he pulled her in and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Let's go."

She merely followed him, their fingers intertwined with one another. She loved the way it felt, to be near him made her blissful. As they neared the bike, Soul turned around and brought Maka into him to get a better look at her face. The make up brought out her already beautiful features that he loved so much. He traced her jaw line to her lips, which she slightly parted so that his finger could trace her upper and bottom lip. He leaned in and pressed his warm lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close and he placed his hands on her slim waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her about. He then picked her up and sat her sideways on the bike in front of him, telling her to hang on tight as he sped away to the ball. She giggled at this; it was actually one of the smoothest rides she had ever been on. Her dress was not flowing as much as she thought it would and she maintained her balance by holding onto her future lifetime partner.

"We're here. Now there's a little surprise, so don't be mad ok?"

He began leading her up the stairs into the DWMA ballroom.  
"Of course not, why would I be . . .."

"SURPRISE! AND CONGRATULATIONS SOUL AND MAKA! YOU HAVE ACHIEVED YOUR GOAL AS WEAPON AND MEISTER AND AS FUTURE PARTNERS! MAY YOUR LIFE BE LIVED TO THE FULLEST!" Everyone was present congratulating Maka and Soul on not only their achievement, but also on their engagement.

"Soul, it's an engagement party."  
"Well ya, and a congratulation party on achieving our goal. They put it on after Mr. Death saw the ring on your neck. He told everyone and they agreed to do this for us."  
"How do you know?"  
"Blackstar opened his mouth when we were getting ready."  
"Haha, figures."

They both laughed, only Blackstar could ruin such a well thought out surprise.

"But what about Papa?"

"No worries. I talked to him and he gave me his blessings."  
"Really?"

"Ya, it was easy talking to him. Just hard to get his attention."  
"Haha, sounds like Papa to me."  
"Maka!"

"Speaking of the devil."

Soul grinned

"Hey old man!"

"Papa!"  
"Soul, my boy, I told you not to call me that."  
"Ok, how about Papa? Like Maka calls you."  
"NO!"

For once Maka and her father agreed in unison.  
"Haha! Alright, is Spirit too informal?"  
"That'll do for now."  
"Good, I'll let you two talk. Maka I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some punch."  
"Kay."

He bent over and gave her a little kiss and she lovingly kissed him back.

"Maka! I thought you wanted to talk to me."  
"Right, sorry Papa, I heard you and Soul talked?"  
"Yes. He asked me for your hand. I was quite surprised really. I mean he was so formal and serious. For a moment I thought he was kidding. But as I looked at his expression, I could tell he was serious. I couldn't say no. He has taken very good care of you over all these years after all. And looking at the two of you together, well I knew I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to."  
"Thank you Papa."

She gave him a long hug, as Soul approached she began to pull away and joined Soul at his side, sipping on the punch he handed her.

"It's sweet! Thanks Soul!"  
"Ya, it's pretty good. So old man, how've you been?"

Soul looked up at Maka's Papa, irritating him with the new nickname that would apparently never disappear.

"Well, it's been pretty quiet around here, so I guess you could say I've been enjoying myself with some R&R."  
"That's great Papa!"  
"You think so Maka?"

His eyes sparkled at his precious daughter's reply.  
"Ya! That means you weren't hooking up with any women while we were gone right?"  
"Ughhh."

The look of guilt appeared on Spirit's face. Soul was quick on his feet and spun Maka around to face him, setting the punch down on a nearby table.  
"Shall we dance Maka?"

He looked lovingly into her bright jade eyes.

"I'd love to. Thanks Soul."  
As Soul spun Maka around the dance floor, she noticed Tsubaki in a simple black cocktail dress with Blackstar, hand in hand. Maka smiled at the sight, as she noticed that the two had a slight blush on their cheeks. She then noticed that Liz and Patty were in aqua blue dresses that had a bit of ruffles to them. Liz was holding hands with Kid, they were both blushing, and Patty was standing next to a handsome young man, they were arm in arm.

"Hey Soul, looks like the love bug is contagious around here."  
He looked around and noticed their friends.

"Haha, ya, I guess it is."

They noticed the song slowed and they mellowed down to a slow waltz, Soul brought Maka close to him and he kissed her delicate lips.

"Have a nice night you two! And congratulations again!"  
"Thanks Tsubaki! See you next week!"

Maka hollered at her best friend.

"Ughh, I'm so exhausted!"  
"Ya me to, here let me carry you."

Soul picked her up in an instant and placed her in front of him again on the bike.

"Hold on tight, I don't want to loose you."

"Soul, that is the one thing you don't have to worry about."  
He smiled at her comment, revealing his jagged teeth, then kissed her on her hairline.

"Here we go!"

They arrived at their humble apartment just moments later; Maka was drifting off into a deep slumber.

"Soul."

She moaned in her sleepy voice as he carried her into the apartment.

"Ya?"  
"I need your help. I don't think I have the energy to undress and get ready for bed. Can you help me?"  
"Sure Maka."

He took her to her room and slowly placed her on the bed, she collapsed down onto the soft marsh mellow-like bed as Soul took her heels off.

"Can we sleep in here tonight."  
"Sure Maka."

As he slid her left foot up, he noticed her lingerie and nylons, his face turning red. _Gulp! What is she putting me through! Ok Soul, just act cool._

"Hey Maka, can you stand for a minute?"  
"Ya, just help me up."

He helped her get up and helped to balance her, she slowly turned around and pulled her hair out of the way, exposing her bear back. He slid his hands up her back and reached the zipper; tracing the black floral lace that covered her bra, making it camouflage into the dress. Maka giggled at his movements, but he didn't stop, he slid the zipper down slow, and with every inch he moved it down, he kissed her soft skin. Maka gasped with each touch of his lips against her skin, trembling from his touch. _He's good. _She thought. _There's no way I can go to bed so quickly now. Ugh Soul!_

"Darn you."  
He stopped his motions.

"What?"

He looked at her innocently, leaning over her shoulder, then letting the dress fall.

"That's it Maka, I can't take it."

He threw off his jacket and bowtie. As he threw her on the bed, he removed his shoes and socks, then throwing his dress shirt off and jumping on top of her. He looked at the seductress before him, engrossed in the curse he saw as her gaze. It wasn't Maka's fault that she was so irresistible to him, she was just so tired that she couldn't fight back, and Soul became impatient. The truth was that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, true she was beautiful in that dress, but there was more to it. Her movements that night, the way she swayed to the upbeat music. Each swing of her hips, the way she threw her head around, playing with her hair as she danced. Soul had been obsessively thinking about her all night and was egger to get back home, he knew he wouldn't let himself completely lose control, but just one kiss wasn't enough, he wanted her, and restrained himself for so long. _Just a little bit of pleasure won't kill anyone; I won't go all the way, just close to it. But, ughh! Shinigami Maka!_ He realized how dreamily she was looking up at him, her eyelids beginning to rise and fall with each slow breath she was drawing.

"What's the matter Soul?"

She quickly got his attention.

"I'm sorry Maka."

He got off her and sat next to her. She sat up, a little displeased that he stopped, but she knew why.

"Don't apologize, it's my fault. I let Liz put me in this, let me just put some pajamas on."

Soul yanked her arm back, making her fall into his lap. Maka squealed as she plopped into his lap, she looked up at him, her face flushed.

"No, it's my fault, I should know how to control myself by now. But you, you just make me go crazy. I love it, but I can get carried away."

"Ya, I know that. And it's ok, you're only human, I would Maka Chop you if you took it too far."  
"Ya, haha, I know."  
They smiled at each other, Maka looked longingly into his crimson eyes.

"You know Soul, I really liked it when you were caressing me and giving me little kisses."  
"Ya? Like this?"

He began to nibble on her neck.

"Hehe! No, like this."

She embraced him and began to kiss his neck; he took in the moment and rubbed her back, making circular motions. Maka let out little gasps, trying not to giggle, but there were times that a giggle or two slipped out between her lips. Click, she felt her bra came undone; it had done that all night. _Oh perfect! _Maka became nervous.

"M-Maybe we should get going to bed. I'm gonna get my pajamas and I'll be right back."

Maka's cheeks flushed. Soul pushed her down onto the bed again, rubbing her upper thigh.

"What's your hurry good lookin'?"

"S-Soul."

Maka moaned a little while saying his name.

"Hehe, you're so cute when you're embarrassed."  
"S-Shut up!"

"Sorry."

He leaned over and kissed her; she immediately responded. Their kissing began to accelerate, as did their body heat. Soul hovered over her, caressing her hip and upper thigh, Maka kept her arms wrapped around his neck so he couldn't go to far. Soul kept the other hand on the bed to balance him, but when that became uncomfortable, he used it to prop Maka up. She gasped at his movement and before she realized he wrapped her legs around his waist, he pulled her in close and quickly clipped her bra back together. She was relieved and kissed him as a thank you, and for his reward, she parted her lips, letting his tongue enter into her mouth. His mouth was hot, or was it just her body? She couldn't focus, her breathing hastened its pace, trying to keep up with her movements. Her body was responding faster than her brain was allowing her to think about the situation. She began to feel her hips rocking; as if she was on the dance floor again, Soul was the one moaning now. Maka felt her face burning with passion. She moved her hands into Souls tangled mess of hair and she began to tug on it as he began to kiss and nibble on her neck again, he moaned with every tug, as did Maka whenever Soul would nibble on her neck. The temperature seemed to keep rising as the two lovers began to sweat.

"Hot!"

Maka managed to whisper loudly in Soul's ear.

"What?"

He was panting, and distracted.

"Hot! I'm hot."  
"Yes you are."

He pushed her on the bed again, her head landed on her pillow as he looked down on her. He noticed her cheeks were a brilliant red, her eyes full of longing and her body was moist with her sweat.

"No Soul, I mean I'm really hot."

She sat up, gesturing for him to check her temperature. He leaned his head against hers.

"You don't feel any hotter than I am."

He was catching his breath as Maka noticed he was right. They were at equilibrium with their temperature.

"Hmm, I guess you're pretty hot too."

He smiled at her remark.

"You mean it?"

"Hehe, maybe."

She pushed passed him, grabbed her nightwear and ran out the door, turned around and answered him.

"Where are you going?"

Soul was worried.  
"I'll be right back, promise. You just calm yourself down, and maybe we'll continue when I get back."

"Awww."

Soul made a pouted face as Maka giggled and walked into the bathroom. Soul heard the faucet turn on and he let himself fall onto the bed, his face landing in her pillow. _Darn! So close!_

"Well I guess I better go get ready too."

He lifted himself up and went into his room to go get some clothes and change. He wore a pair of blue plaided boxers and jumped into Maka's bed. She walked in after he had just gotten nuzzled in her covers. He nearly fell off the bed when he saw her standing in the doorway. All her make up was off, her hair brushed and was a bit wavy yet lovely, and her attire, one of Soul's old shirts, and that's all he could see. She looked down and blushed slightly.

"I'm still hot, so I thought one of your big shirts would be enough."

As she hung up their clothes, he caught a glimpse of her black underwear that was underneath that beautiful dress that she was hanging. She turned off the light before Soul could stop his train of thought, and she crawled into bed before he could recollect himself. Maka observed his face and could tell he was nearly the color of his eyes.

"Now who's the hot one?"

She giggled at his embarrassed expression.

"Not cool!"

He hid under the covers.

"Awww, don't go away, I was just messing with you! Soul."

She dove in after him, once she found him; she wrapped her legs around his and pinned his wrists down.

"Ha! Now who's the dominant one?"

"You are! Hey, hehe, go easy on me!"

Maka began kissing him repeatedly, and Soul managed to look her in the eye, she gave him a nice kiss good night as she rolled off him.

"Night Soul."  
"Whaaa? That's all I get?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Maka!"

Silence.

"Fine, you win, good night."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her neck a little peck. She quickly turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist again, parting her lips and pushing her lips against his in a rough manner. He held her hips close to him; she slowly slid her legs down as Soul kisses became firmer and faster.

"Soul."

Maka moaned his ear.

"Maka."

He whispered in hers, sending chills down her spine, as her body was reacting to his raspy voice, her body tensed, pushing her chest against his. Soul moaned with pleasure, Maka felt something drip on her cheek.

"What?"

She was confused.

"Crap!"

He leapt over her, turned on the light and ran into the bathroom. Maka felt her cheek and looked at the substance.

"Blood?"

She began to laugh.

"Hahaha! Nosebleed? Really Soul? Way to ruin the moment!"

"Shut up!"

His nasally voice grew louder as he entered the room.

"It's not my fault you make my bodily fluids come out of my nose!"

Maka began to laugh again, she was laughing so hard that she began to roll around on the bed, forgetting her attire. Soul observed as her shirt rose higher and higher, until.

Gush!

"Dang it!"

She began to laugh again, sat up and pulled her shirt down, wiping her eyes from the tears that wouldn't stop coming, Soul was the only one that could make her laugh so hard. About five minutes later, Soul walked in with practically half the toilet paper roll up his nose.

"Aww, let me make it better."

Maka kissed his nose.

"Thanks."

He sounded like an alien from outer space, and Maka tried not to laugh at him.

"It stopped."

"What?"  
"Maka, my nosebleed stopped?"

He wanted to test something to be sure; he lifted up her shirt to expose her scared torso just below her chest.

"Soul!"

"Hurry Maka! Kiss my nose!"

She did as he told.

"It's gone! Look!"

He was right, his nose no longer bled.

"Well I'll be darned! Haha, my kisses stop nosebleeds."  
"My meister has the magic touch."  
"Hehe, oh ya?"

"Shall we try this again?"

Soul pushed her under the covers, turned out the light and rushed in after her.

"Now, where were we?"

"Hehe, Soul! Behave yourself."

Maka's face reddened at her weapons touch.

"Hmm, you make it so hard to do as you please."

That night was a memorable one, true they didn't go as far as Soul would have liked, but he was satisfied to say the least. Maka helped him get over the nosebleeds and made his night worth the wait.

"Ughhh! Where is she!"

Soul began to pace back and forth.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. She's not even five minutes late."  
"Ya, well we shouldn't be waiting around here for her."  
"You're not saying this because football's going to be on in a few hours, are you?"  
"What no! Wedding planning is way more important to me than football."

Soul smiled at his beautiful fiancé. _But it would help if you didn't record all those wedding episodes, then I could've recorded my game._

"Hmmm, I see. Playing the roll of the doting fiancé are we?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about honey."  
"Don't you try and butter me up! I can see right through your act. You can sleep on the couch tonight, since it seems to be what your committed to most."

Maka crossed her arms and looked away from her devilishly handsome fiancé.

"Awww, Maka! That couch doesn't keep me warm like you do! And it doesn't make me as happy as you do, like the other night."

He said the latter in a whisper.

"Soul! Don't be a perv in public!"

She whispered to him back. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek, making her blush and put a pout in her expression. The battle was lost.  
"I am SO sorry that I'm late!"

The ordinary looking woman walked up to the two lovers.

"I got caught up in traffic, and. . . O my. Quite open with your relationship I see. That's good."

She smiled at them. Maka and Soul blushed as they sat back down in their chars. As the wedding planner laid out all her materials on her expertise, she began to ask the couple questions, to find more information about them in order to incorporate it into the wedding. The two took turns answering as the wedding planner quickly jotted down every word, they could tell she took her job seriously, Maka liked that about her. Marie was the one to recommend this wedding planner and Maka was grateful for it. Soul liked the fact that Maka was enjoying herself; he did like some of the pictures of weddings that took place out of doors. Since he and Maka tended to be outside on adventures all the time, he found one that took place in Barbados; he noticed the name of the hotel rang a bell. He pointed to the picture. Maka noticed him in the corner of her eye.

"What is it Soul?"  
"Does Mr. Evans like this location?"  
"Ya, Mr. Evans recalls going there a few weeks ago."  
Maka giggled and the wedding planner was a little stunned.

"Really? Well we can look at the cost of having it there, and I can get back to you on the price."  
"Sounds great! I really do like the idea of having an outdoor wedding. What about you Soul?"

"Ya."

He nodded his head, entranced by the good times they had together there.

"Now, are you two expecting a large crowd?"  
"Well, yes, but we're not sure how many people will attend."  
"Ya, Maka and I still need to find some invitations we like."  
"Yes, but we also haven't decided on a theme yet. That's were we thought you would come in handy. Marie always brags about how many great ideas you have."  
"Oh, Marie is such a sweetheart! All right Maka, Soul."  
She got their full attention as she tightened her hand into a fist.

"I'm going to make this the wedding of the century! And personally I think you two would have a nice black and white wedding, and maybe incorporating your two colors."  
"Which are?"

Soul was a little confused, he wasn't one much for creativity.

"Crimson and jade silly. Like the ring, like our eye colors, it's what makes us stand out as meister and weapon ya know."  
"Haha, true, and there are other things as well."

He winked playfully at his fiancé.

*She looked back down at the table and blushed. He reached his hand out and reached hers, picking it up and kissing her relaxed knuckles.

"Your wish is my command Maka. I'll gladly give you whatever you wish for, just ask."

"I know Soul."

She smiled at him.

"I love you Maka."  
"And I love you Soul."

"Awww! You guys are precious! So is it decided? Do you like the black and white theme?"

"Sure. If that's what you want Maka."

He looked at her, awaiting her confirmation.

"Yes, I love it. Just so long as we incorporate the crimson and jade, I really liked that idea you had."  
"Of course!"

"I'm sorry, I never got your name."

Maka blushed at her rudeness.

"Oh, dear, it's fine. A bride has a lot on her mind with the wedding only six months away. My name is Haruhi Joans, and I am honored to be your loyal wedding planner."  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Joans."

Maka shook her hand.

"Please, call me Haruhi."

She released Maka's hand and turned to Soul.

"And it is a pleasure to meet the lucky man that this young woman will be bound to for life. Soul."

She put her hand out towards him; he met her halfway and gave her a sturdy handshake.

"Thank you for everything. It's a pleasure to have met with you today."  
"All righty then!"

They released their handshake and Haruhi placed her hands down on her invitations scrapbook.

"Let's take a look at the black and white themed invites shall we?"

Soul and Maka nodded their heads. They looked through the whole book, but Maka had her eye set on one invitation that kept calling her back to look at it. She compared all the other invitation designs to it, but she liked this one the most. It was a simple cream-colored card with three black roses on the upper left corner, and there were swirls of designs that emerged from the roses that wrapped around each other, framing the edges of the invitation. In the center would be their names: *Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans (he wanted his full name shown, just this once for Maka). Then on the inside would be the message to all their friends and family, announcing their wedding date, which they still hadn't decided yet.

"There's so much to do, but at least we have the theme and the invitation."  
"Yes Maka, today you took on a lot. Now I just need you to make up a list of all those whom you'd like to invite. Then make up a list of people whom you know will definitely go, a list of those who might go, and a list of uncertainty. Can you do that within the next week or two?"  
Maka looked a little worried, but she was stubborn, and when given a challenge, she was sure to take it on and be victorious in the end.

"Yes!"

Maka clenched Soul's hand, he merely smiled at her determination and ignored the pain; he'd been through worse.

"Of course Soul darling."

He shot a stunned look at her, for she had never called him that.

"You're going to help me."

She had a devilish smile on her face. He merely smiled at her.

"Do I have a choice? Haha, I'll help, but I deserve a reward for every one person I come up with."

He winked at her and Maka nodded in agreement.

"All right, I'll see you in a week then. Good luck."

Haruhi gathered her things and was off.

"Huhh! Home at last!"

Plop!

Soul landed on the couch, trying to catch his breath, his hair-dripping wet.

"Ughh! Go figure the day that we go out and plan for this wedding that it starts to rain on the way back!" Maka walked over to the sink, draining her hair out. Her shoes were moist and felt extremely uncomfortable. She looked down at her soaking wet white dress, her frills were no longer vibrant, but instead hung over like dead flower petals.

"Ugh! And I really like this dress! And look at my shoes!"

Her adorable white flats were all muddy and turning brown.

"Hey, I told you not to wear that, I figured it would rain."

Soul got up and took off his wet leather jacket, his white shirt was fairly dry, but his denim jeans were quite moist.

"I'm going to wash clothes."

Maka stormed off and gathered all the dirty laundry; she turned to Soul who was just holding his jacket over his shoulder, staring at her blankly.

"Well? Do you need anything washed? I'm going to do whites first."

Soul grinned.

"Sure, why not."

He threw off his white shirt and began to take his pants of, revealing his white boxers. Maka blushed at the sight of him slowly pulling at the sides of his boxers. She took off her dress and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.

"SOUL! You go throw the laundry in the washer and jump in the shower!"

"Awww! You're no fun Maka! Hey, aren't you wearing white underwear as well?" He peaked under the dress hanging down in front of his face; she merely stuck her tongue out at him and walked to her room. Soul just laughed and did as he was told, once Maka heard the water turn on, she stripped and put on a simple pink silk rob and walked over to the laundry room.

"Huhh, that man really knows how to get under my skin."

She threw the rest of the whites in, smiling at his little perverted jokes he'd always pull on her, just to get her goat. _Hmmm, I know he's just teasing me, but something tells me he's serious sometimes. _Maka sighed; she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet.

"Just six more months Soul."

"Ya, till what?"

Maka turned around, not hearing the water turn off or even the door open, the washer dulled out all noise around her and she became lost in thought.

"Uuuhh, w-well."

Maka blushed; she was at a loss for words.

"Oh, I see."

He went up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek; she closed her eyes and took in his scent.

"Mmmm, you smell nice."

"Ya? Well it's your turn now!"

He picked Maka up over his shoulder and began walking towards the bathroom.

"I already turned the water on for you."

He slid her off him, making her silky robe rub against him as he did so. Her race reddened as she noticed he was merely in a white towel.

"Soul."

She gave a pouted face, turned away from him, let the robe gently fall off her body and walked into the tub, never letting him see her face. Luckily the bath was filled with bubbles.

"Maka, why do you have to do that? It's not fair."

"Hehe, sorry. Come here."  
Soul blushed as he walked over to her. She gestured with her index finger for him to lean in closer. He leaned in as she kissed his succulent lips, Soul let out a soft moan of surprise as Maka's tongue ventured into his mouth.

"Hehe, Soul you're drooling. Hungry?"

Maka broke away a bit too suddenly for Soul.

"Maybe."

He looked at her as is she was the main dish and leaned in for another kiss, this time he took the lead. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Maka kicked Soul out.

"Mmmm, Maka."

Soul was reluctantly pushed away.

"Sorry, but you ought to go see what we have for lunch. I promise to reward you later."  
"Huhhh, fine."

Soul gave her another tender kiss and walked out. _Darn you Maka. _He chuckled as he walked into his room and put on a fresh pair of boxers and socks. He walked into the kitchen, finding that they were well stocked. _Hmmm, what do we have? _He looked through the fridge and found some ingredients for chicken Alfredo. _Mmm, pasta sounds good._ Soul began to put the pot to boil as he began to think. _Hmmm, who to invite to the wedding. _He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil as he began to jot down names while waiting for the water to boil. Meanwhile Maka was just getting out of her hot bath, letting the water drain, and was drying off, she wrapped her hair up in the towel and put the robe back on. She quietly slipped into her room and put on one of Soul's old long sleeve shirts and a pair of short shorts. She put the heater on low and walked over to Soul, she smiled as she saw how concentrated he was to make this list. She noticed the water beginning to boil. She got some of the noodles that Soul had out and put them into the pot, lowering the heat. _He always tries so hard for me. _She began to cut up the chicken into bite-sized pieces and prepared the sauce. All that was left was to heat up the sauce and the chicken. She began to put everything away while letting the sauce and chicken warm up. She turned the noodles off and drained them; the sauce and chicken just took a few more minutes.

"All done."

She smiled at how delectable the meal looked. Soul looked up at her and smiled, he began to pick up his homework assignment off the table and set it quickly.

"Smells great Maka."

He leaned into her, wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her over to the table. He sat down in his chair and plopped her on top of him. She luckily didn't spill their meals; she just giggled and placed her dish next to his and turned to look at him and whispered.

"Itadakimasu."

Soul repeated her thanks and opened his mouth; Maka placed a piece of chicken with some noodles in his mouth after cooling them for him.

"Delic's."  
"Hehe, I'm glad you like it."

She wrapped her arms around him after placing the fork back in his bowl. She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes, focusing on his breathing. She could feel his soul resonance; it was peaceful and mellow, just floating around.

"Maka?"

Soul was pleased at her loving intentions but worried when he saw her eyes filling with tears as she opened them, looking into his concerned crimson eyes.

"I'm fine. I just think back to when I almost lost you. I know it's kind of depressing, but it makes me grateful that I have you, and it makes me think about how I don't want to lose you again."

"I know Maka, we've been through a lot. And honestly, sometimes I think back to our fight with the kishin and the witch. I still have nightmares about how you looked; how I almost lost you."

He felt his eyes watering up too. _Ugh! Uncool Soul! _But he just let it happen.

"But you know, it makes me stronger, and it helps when I roll over and see your angelic race resting on my pillow."

He kissed her; she smiled and felt that they were becoming stronger.

"Hey hey hey! Soul, Maka? Anyone home? It's me Mr. Death."

"Huh?"

Maka got up and walked over to the bathroom mirror.  
"Ughh! Why is it that everyone keeps on insisting that they need to interrupt us!"

Soul forced himself up and walked over to join Maka's side, clinging her to him possessively. She rubbed his back, Soul shivered at the touch of her cold ring up and down his spine.

"What's up Mr. Death?"

Soul was still a little peeved at the intrusion.

"Yes Mr. Death? Is there something going on?"

Maka was a bit concerned.

"No, everything's fine."

_Then why are you bugging us? _Soul was trying to contain his anger.

"I just wanted to personally congratulate you two. And I wanted to give Soul his official, and permanent, assignment as a death scythe."

Soul and Maka tensed up, they have been worried about this final decision. The last thing they wanted was to be separated.

"Soul, you are permanently assigned to Maka Albarn, soon to be Mrs. Evans, for the remainder of your life as weapon and meister. This is the first time anyone has been permanently assigned to their meister. And I thought that you two worked so well together, and that you will be getting married soon, so this is the best solution."  
Soul and Maka were stunned; Mr. Death was one that supported change, yet also the unpredictable.

"Well that's all. Have a nice week off, I'll see you two in a few weeks to reassign you to your new office." Mr. Death waved farewell and the mirror showed Maka and Soul's reflection again. They were still in shock; Soul was the first to recollect himself. He picked Maka up and sat her down in her previous position. Luckily the food was still hot and she began to feed him again, then Soul picked up Maka's dish and fed her.

"So full!"

Soul tilted is head back.

"Ya, it was great."

She let her hand rest on his shoulder and put her other hand on his chest.

"Now, let's take a look at this list."

Maka reached over and looked at the list, the whole gang was down, along with Papa, Blair, all their professors, and the word family with a question mark. Maka pointed it out to Soul and tilted her head as she looked into his eyes.

"Ya, I wasn't sure if you could find out where your mom is, and I don't know about my family yet. I want my parents to go, but I'm not sure if they will be willing to go to another country. You know I'm not originally from Japan. I'm from England, and that makes my parents kind of, well up on the social scale. And my brother, well he kind of disappeared."

Maka was disappointed that she new so little about his family.

"I'll back you up no matter what decision you make, but I think they should know."  
Soul nodded his head.

"Haha, ya. You're right. I love that about you, you always seem to know what the right decision is."

He wrapped his arms around her and held his head against her chest, listening to her heard beat. He then looked up at her, gave her a kiss and wrote down his family name: The Evans Family, Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Wes Evans, one guest permitted. Maka smiled and wrote down her family: The Albarn Family, Spirit Albarn, permitted one guest, Fujiko Albarn, permitted one guest.

"There. Let's clean up now."

"Ok."

Soul helped Maka up and they began to pick up, both a little worried at their decision, but they knew they had made the right one.

Two Weeks Later:

"Well here it is Haruhi."

Maka handed her a few pieces of paper stapled together.

"Great Maka! Ok, not just pick out a font and we'll get these sent out in a couple of days."

Haruhi smiled at Maka.

"Hmmm, I like this one, what do you think Soul?"

His crimson eyes were brighter than usual; his sleeping habits have improved since Maka had been taking him out on runs every afternoon. She kept complaining about how much they've been eating lately, and not having a mission in a long time had them becoming lazy. Thus they would train for two hours minimum everyday and began to eat healthier. Maka was also worried about her wedding dress; she wanted to find one with the perfect fit and one that she would fit into perfectly. Since the smaller sizes were more often available than the large or medium, though Maka had never been any larger than a small, she never had to worry about it, but she did feel self-conscious sometimes, which Soul thought was ridiculous.

"Ya, it's cool."

He was honestly impressed with how realistic the penmanship looked, it wasn't fake like the others, it looked as though someone took their time to write it.

"Perfect! Monotype Corsiva it is!"

Maka observed the way their names were written, she couldn't help but smile at how right they looked together:

Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans

Soul looked at Maka and reached out for her hand, the couple began to feel butterflies, as the days seemed to fly by. There was so much to do, but they loved every minute of it, true they got in stupid arguments when Maka was on her unfortunate time of the month, but Soul ended up apologizing, she'd cry in his embrace, and he would take her to the bed and make up for his stupidity and lack of emotion with passionate kissing and caressing. Maka loved how patient he'd been with her lately. They soon found the rings, a good tux for Soul and his court. Of course Blackstar was his best man and Maka chose Tsubaki as her maid of honor. Everything was falling into place now, Haruhi booked the hotel that Maka and Soul were assigned for their last mission and she booked the Cave House Sweet for them as they requested, the date was set for June 7th 2013. Maka got butterflies at the thought of the wedding only being two weeks away. The girls had planned on taking her shopping for her dress, she felt pressed for time, but they insisted that they'd find the dress that day. Maka loved their confidence and reluctantly left Soul's side for the day.

"You sure you'll be fine for the day?"

"Ya Maka, go and have a good time. I think the guys will be over soon to watch a game or something."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight."

She leaned over and gave her sleepy fiancé a kiss and she was out the door. She looked over the railing and saw Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty waving up at her. Maka waved back and ran down the stairs. Her attire was simple. She was wearing a frilly pink skirt, and a white tank top that fit her loosely. Maka wore some gold sandals and had a small gold purse to match. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of having some girl time.

"Hi Maka."

Tsubaki ran over to Maka and gave her a hug, her blue flowered dress flowing in the wind, her hair was in a low side ponytail, and her engagement ring shown like the sun.

"Tsubaki! Let me see!"

Maka grabbed her hand and saw the white gold band with a medium sized diamond in the center.

"Wow! Did Blackstar pick this out himself?"

"Ya, amazing right? When I saw it, I couldn't help but cry. 'No ring is too good for my girl!' He was so romantic."

They both giggled at their proposal stories.

"Hey Maka!"

Liz walked over and gave Maka a firm grasp.

"Now time for a new operation!"

Her smile was devious and concerned Maka. Patty just laughed and slapped Maka on the back.

"Yay! Another operation!"

They all laughed at Patty's comment and were off. They took the bus to the other side of town and had a light buffet lunch at a simple restaurant. They looked around jewelry shops and Maka found some black and white jewelry that suited the theme of the wedding. The bridesmaids found some jewelry for Maka, some of it was gold, others were silver, and there were a variety of colors that they loved.

"Well I really liked the gold, but we don't know what color the dresses will be. I think we should come back and take another look."

"Ya!"

Patty was enthusiastic.

"Sure."

Tsubaki was encouraging.

"That's a great idea! And if you see anything that would go well with your dress, you can get it!"

"Ok!"

Maka closed her eyes and smiled brilliantly. They were aghast at the bridal shop. The color of white emitted from each section of the varying styles of dresses. The shop was lavender with silver stenciling of swirls and floral arrangements.

"I've never seen so much white in my entire life."

Maka was the first to break the spell of the beauty around her.

"Ya."

Liz was even speechless.

"This will be fun, but hard to choose."

Tsubaki was nervous, excited, and eager not only to find a dress for Maka, but also get some ideas for herself.

"Let's shop!"

Patty was the only one to focus on their task.

"Ok, Patty and I will go look at the mermaid style dresses. Unless you have some other idea of what you want?"

Liz looked questioningly at Maka, who was a little star struck at the answer. Truthfully she hadn't thought about the dress until today.

"Well, I haven't thought too far into it. But I would like it to be something that makes me feel, different. Beautiful even, you know . . . like a princess."

They all smiled at Maka, understanding that she wants to have the innocent, yet grown up appearance.

"Well I have just the dress for you miss!"

A sales associate appeared out of the blue. She was wearing a tight fitted blue business suit with a white button up shirt, form fitting skirt, and jacket.

"My name is Marian and I'd be glad to help you find your dress, Ms.?"

"Albarn, for now. But you can call me Maka."

"Lovely. Well I'll help you narrow down your decision and choose some dresses out while your bridesmaids search for their attire. How's that sound ladies?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful, would any of you like any refreshments?"

They all shook their heads, Maka was determined to keep her figure, and the bridesmaids had no intention of gaining any weight.

"All right, well meet up near the dressing rooms near the back when everyone's ready."

Marian took Maka with her and the other three split up and found some nice dresses.

"Ok, Maka wants to incorporate red and green right?"

Liz looked over at Tsubaki.

"Ya, but not like Christmas colors, she wants a deep crimson red and a jade shade of green."

Tsubaki was focused on a deep crimson red dress with a jade pendent.

"Hmmm, red and greed!"

Patty pulled out a nice dress that was crimson red with a small greed sash that went around the waist.

"Wow Patty, I like that."

Liz showed Tsubaki.

"Ya. We should try it on. And how about this one?"

Tsubaki showed Liz the dress she found.

"Ya! It's very pretty yet simple. Wait, maybe we should look at the prices."

Liz's face dropped when she looked it.

"M-maybe Kid will buy it for us Patty."

"Hmm."

Tsubaki looked down.

"Oh my. Well at least they're on the clearance rack!"

Tsubaki just smiled, hoping the price was the original.

"Hmmm, now just one more. How about a green one? See anything Patty."

Patty pulled up a jade green short dress that was form fitting, but had a crimson red flower pendant on the right hip.

"Wow! I love it!"

Liz looked at the price.

"Whew, this is much more reasonable, but we'll have to let her decide."

"Let's go check on her."

Tsubaki gestured to the two sisters who followed her to the dressing rooms. Maka was awaiting them behind the curtain with her first dress choice on.

"Alright ladies, the future Mrs. Evans has put on her first dress. Would you all like to see it?"

"YES!"

They all hollered in unison. Maka gracefully walked out in a mermaid dress tightly fitting her curvy body, and making her radiate with a bright glow. All the girls' eyes beamed and they began to tear up. Maka was bashful, feeling exposed, yet beautiful. The dress went straight across Maka's chest and was strapless, it was gathered near her right hip, and tightly fitted her thighs and expanded just below her knees, and the train wasn't too long, but it did trail off. Maka had her hair up in a bun and the vale just covered her eyes and had two silver flowers in the right side of her head. Sure she looked breathtaking, but when Maka looked at her reflection in front of the two couches that was the "waiting room" for the dressing room, she was displeased.

"It's gorgeous, but it's not me."

"Ya, you're right Maka."

Liz crossed her arms and nodded her head in agreement with Maka.

"Hmm, I do see you in a different style of dress."

Tsubaki clenched her hands together, excited to see what's next.

"Next!"

Patty shrieked as she threw her hands up in the air excitedly.

Maka nodded her head and walked back into the dressing room, and about fifteen minutes later, Maka was in another stunning dress, this one was more formal. It was definitely fit for a princess, it was a heart shaped corset with loose sleeves hanging slightly, and the skirt went out and flowed down to the ground, leaving behind a three foot trail; her accessories were a pair of long white gloves that began just before the bend of the elbow, her hair was still in that same bun, and the vale hung down, covering her like a sheet of snow. She looked down observing the separations of the skirt and the way it flowed when she walked, the sash from the bow swayed as well. She pictured walking down the aisle when she saw her reflection. The dress truly was the perfect fit, and it was decided, Maka didn't need to see anymore.

"This is it."

Maka's smile was contagious, and so were her tears. Tears of joy, eagerness, and nervousness all bundled together.

"Yes, Ms. Albarn, this dress is you. And it is on sale, for sixty percent off."

"What!"

"Yes, this dress is two thousand dollars, but I will not take anymore than five hundred."

Maka nearly fainted.

"But it's so beautiful, and the fabric!"

Liz was curious as to why a designer dress was practically being given away.

"Yes, Ms. Marian, why is the price so low?"

Tsubaki was concerned and eager to learn the reason as well.

"Cheep dress hehe!"

Patty just giggled.

"Well you see ladies, this dress first came into our store nearly three years ago and no one had bought it. That is, no one could pull the look of. One would practically have to weigh close to nothing; their bust not too large or small, due to the corset size, and the bow in the back was a turn off for brides. As soon as they saw it, they wanted the bow off, but the designer refused to do so to her dress. All she kept saying was, 'The right young woman will find this dress, and it will need no alterations. That is my final answer.' And she hung up the phone. She's quite stubborn."

Maka felt her throat close up.

"Mama?"

Everyone looked up at Maka.

"What was her name?"

"Hmm? Oh, I believe it was . . ."

Ring.

"Hello?"

Maka reluctantly picked up her phone. It was an unknown number.

"Mama? Haha we were just talking about you. Hu? Ya we came to the bridal shop. Ya I tried it on like you said, and I'm buying it! Ya, the deals just fine, thank you! Oh ok, ya. I'm at the same address. Ya sure! Hey Liz?"

Maka covered her phone.

"Can you grab me a pen and paper? Thanks."

Maka put the phone back up to her ear as Liz brought back a pen and paper.

"Ya, mmhhmmm, I got it. Ok, I'll send it there tonight. Thanks mama, I love you too. See you in two weeks. Bye. That was my Mama. She's a dress designer, on the side and this was her design. She made it for me, haha. Isn't she great! Her name's Fujiko Albarn. You might know her, the second youngest meister to turn her weapon into a death scythe: Papa! And now she works for Mr. Death all over the world on missions and such, she also is a bridal gown designer from time to time, and she's always doing something excited."

"Well, it's an honor. I thought I recognized your name when you first said it! You look just like her, I had the honor of working alongside your mother, and she is a wonderful person. And I congratulate you on your big day coming up! I hope to meet the lucky fellow."

Marian smiled when the doors swung open. And a bizarre group of men walked in, all wearing tuxedoes.

"KID!"

Liz shrieked as she jumped on her boyfriend.

"Crona hi!"

Patty scooted over to Crona and they had an awkward conversation about giraffes.

"HI TSUBAKI! I MISSED YOU!"

Blackstar opened his arms wide at the sight of his fiancé. She ran over to him and embraced him. Soul was standing outside, gesturing to Tsubaki to go over to him.

"Well, is she ready? Can I come in?"  
"Just give her a second Soul. I'll go get her. Hey girls, let's try on our dresses!"

"OK!"

Liz kissed Kid and Patty gave Crona a pat on the back as the two sisters went over to meet Tsubaki and Maka. About ten minutes later a cute and normal looking Maka strolled over to the dashing looking Soul in his black tuxedo with his coat open and his black tie hanging loose.

"Wow! Someone better keep an eye on her man, if she doesn't I'm gonna steal him away."

Maka giggled as she wrapped her arms around the chuckling Soul.

"Oh ya? Well where's your boyfriend? Does he let you flirt with strangers?"

They both laughed and shared a romantic moment as they kissed each other longingly. Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and pulled her in, lifting her feet off the ground slightly. Maka let herself go for a minute, letting Soul's hot tongue enter her mouth when she realized they had an audience, but she allowed the moment to happen and blushed as they pulled away from each other.

"Hey Soul, did you see these bridesmaid dresses? They're gorgeous right?"

"Ya, they are."

Soul looked deep into her jade eyes, and she into his crimson ones as she began to turn redder. She pulled Soul along into the store as they caught sight of the three bridesmaids putting on a fashion show for the boys. They all laughed and had a nice time. And Marian brought out some Champaign for everyone; they were all at the drinking age now. It was hard to believe that they had all grown up so fast.

"Mmm, Soul we should get some Champaign like his for the wedding."

She shifted in his lap to make herself comfortable and Soul continued to rub her back, relaxing her. And Maka nuzzled her head onto his chest, as she swayed the drink in her Champaign glass. And Soul rested his head on hers as he looked into his own glass.

"I liked the red one with the green pendant." He whispered in her ear.

"Ya, me too."

"So is it decided then?"

Marian leaned in and looked at Maka.

"Ya. What do you girls think?"

Maka looked over at her bridesmaids. They all nodded her head in agreement of Maka's decision.

"Well Marian, we'll put in an order for it."

Marian nodded her head and got her book out, she got the girls sized and found she had the dresses in stock. Kid pulled out is wallet and paid for Liz and Patty's dresses. Blackstar did the same and paid for Tsubaki's dress. Maka got up and put her glass down on the table in front of the couch, Soul followed.

"Soul, Papa's paying for my dress, he insists and I have the money with me. So I'll be right back. Wait outside for me?"

"Sure."

He smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead and walked outside and got the bike. Maka paid for her dress and was happy that she had money left over from her Papa. _He's so generous, hehe I'm glad he's trying to get involved. _Maka got her receipt and asked that Marian hold the dresses in the back until Maka could go back and pick them up closer to the wedding. Once everything was done Maka walked out and hopped on the bike and they rode away, back to their apartment.

"Hmm, how about some cocoa?" Maka whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, ok!" Soul was glad that the day was over, he was exhausted, and he assumed Maka was too.

"Oh! We forgot to go back to that jewelry store. Well I guess we can go back when we pick up the dresses." Maka just smiled into his back.

"Hmm? Did you have fun today?"

"Ya, but I missed you."

"Haha, ya? I missed you too." Soul parked the bike and picked Maka up in his arms.

"Now, let's go have some cocoa, hu love?"

"Hehe, sure."

Soul kicked the door open and ran Maka into his room and plopped her on the bed.

"Hehe, Soul, what are you doing?"

"Just gonna make you some cocoa, after I show how much I missed you." Soul sat next to her and nuzzled his head into her collarbone and looked up at her with lonely eyes. She knew he was independent, but ever since that fateful day that he almost lost his meister, he couldn't handle being parted from her for very long without worrying. She lifted her head and kissed him softly as he played with her hair. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Soul and pulled him towards her, he responded by placing his hand on her waist, they stayed embraced for what seemed like hours. Maka pulled away to catch her breath; Soul was also a little breathless.

"Ready for cocoa now?"

Maka nodded her head as Soul helped her up, he was kneeling over her and she sat up looking into his deep crimson eyes. She never wanted to part from his gaze, yet she craved the taste of cocoa off his lips. Thus Soul got up and ten minutes later, he had hot cocoa in his hands, and two chocolate pockies in his mouth. He handed her the cup and nuzzled up next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder. He looked up at her and wiggled the pockies in his mouth, Maka just laughed, rubbed noses with him, and noticed some crumbs on his face that were near his lips. She smiled and kissed the crumb-infested areas of Soul's lips, sucking on them slightly and licking off the chocolate powder. Soul was blushing and couldn't help but wiggle the pocky at Maka's face, she ignored him for a while, until his puppy dog eyes got a hold of her.

"Oh, so you want me to bite it off?"

Soul nodded.

Thus, Maka leaned over and bit off half, as she slowly reopened her eyes, she could tell Soul was unsatisfied, yet she enjoyed making him wait. She licked her lips and nibbled until her lips were hovering over his, she lifted her hand and pulled out the other pocky, sticking it in her mouth, nibbling and licking the pocky until it disintegrated in her mouth. Soul was practically drooling now. He begged for her attention, Maka let her straps hang off of her shoulders and looked at Soul, her hair covering her face, but allowing her yearning jade eyes to show through. Maka pulled her hair tie out and whipped her hair about in order for it to fall gently down her shoulders in loose curls. Soul was done with this game, he pushed Maka down on the bed, pinning her wrists down and poking out the stick of chocolate at her, Maka smiled, leaned up and nibbled every last bit until their lips touched again. They moved rhythmically, and about ten minutes later, a star struck Maka shot up. Her hair was a mess, tangled and frizzed up; Soul did love to put his fingers through her hair. And her shirt was twisted and mangled, her sleeves hanging off her shoulders now, she pulled them up and began to drink her cocoa. Soul slowly lifted himself up and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his cocoa, and also began to drink it. He had a victorious grin on his face, though his hair suggested that Maka might have gotten the better of him. His shirt was on the floor, and his pants were unchanged, he just had that grin plastid on his face.

"Well that was fun." He commented just before another sip.

"Ya, hehe, it was. But I need to shower. Mind waiting to finish this pow-wow till I get back?"

"Sure. What ever you want Maka." He pulled her into is lap; Maka began to giggle.

"Soul! I almost spilled my cocoa."

"Sorry, I just can't control myself around you." He began to nibble on her ear, Maka moaned slightly at the pleasure.

"Soul! No, I need to shower."

"Mmmhmm, how about I help you? Like the good old times."

"No! You can wait here."

Maka pushed her way up and walked to the door, and turned to Soul. She swung her hip as her torso twisted toward him; she tiled her head back and smiled at him. He loved how confident she was with her body.

"I'll be back, ok?"

"Y-ya." He merely nodded and finished his cocoa. _Darn that woman drives me insane!_

_Hmm, I got him eating out of the palm of my hand. _Maka smiled at the thought. _Now just a shower. _She jumped into the shower and didn't hear the door creek open and close. Soul was a sly one, he took off his pants in less than a second, and he left his boxers on. He actually was just washing up, true in his underwear, but he had no bad intentions. That is until he saw her come out of the shower. Her hair was just barely covering her chest and her towel was dropped low.

"Soul! What are you doing?"

"Just washing up. Need help drying?" He grabbed another towel, walked behind her and began to dry her hair. Seeing her naked didn't faze him much, he was actually more constrained than one would think. He had to help her in the past with bathing after the incident and he just thought of it as one of those times. He gently removed the stray hairs off of Maka's neck, as he kissed it and stroked her soft skin.

"Soul, could you turn around for a minute?"

"Sure." He did what she said and waited just for a few seconds.

"Ok, you can turn around again."

"Wow." She was wearing the towel, which proved to be shorter than expected.

"I'm gonna go change, wanna help?" She smiled at him, teasing him again, but Soul followed, picking out his favorite summer pajamas for her. It was a lacey white silk top with small straps and a pair of short white silk shorts.

"Ok, if you insist." Maka dropped her towel, revealing her bare back and her simple pink underwear. She bent over and picked up the top, she turned around and threw it on, and she then turned back around and picked up the shorts and put them on. She walked back to the bathroom and hung her towels up. She walked back into her room to see Soul lying on her bed, half asleep. She giggled and straddled over him, rubbing her hips forward and backwards against him. Soul began to smile at her motions; he put his hands on her hips and stopped her.

"Now now Maka, I know I'm pretty irresistible, but you have to be patient."

"Sorry."

She got off and sat on the edge, she didn't even know why she did it. Was it because his carefree perverted attitude was rubbing off on her? Maka blushed, got up and walked into his room, hiding under the covers. Soul felt bad, but he didn't want to hurt Maka and move to quickly. After all, they just had to wait two more weeks.

"Maka? I'm sorry, I just think we should wait."

"I know it's my fault. I don't know why I did that. I won't do it again."

"Maka, I don't want you to say that. We just need to wait two more weeks."

"Ya, I know, I just, was feeling lonely."

Soul walked over to her, trying to find her, and he looked down at her, unable to resist her innocent eyes. He didn't want her to feel lonely, ever.

"Maka, you know that's not true. I'll always be here for you."

He leaned down, and kissed her, their lips moving rhythmically again. Maka pulled him atop her and Soul followed; he would do anything for his meister, even if it meant waiting for what seemed like an eternity. But that night was a fun night, nothing taken seriously, but there was an amount of safe pleasure. Maka was the first to wake and went to go make breakfast. _Mmm, bacon and eggs. _Soul inhaled the savory sent and threw the covers off; he quickly put on a pair of boxers and ran into the kitchen, half drooling.

"Smells great Maka!"

"Good, I hope you're hungry."

"Starving!"

Soul sat down at the table with his fork and knife in hand, ready to devour the meal. They finished breakfast and went out about their day going grocery shopping and buying things for the honeymoon. The day passed by quickly, as did the rest of the week, and before they knew it, it was the night before their wedding. They were at Barbados again and were hanging out with their friends. They didn't have an "it's your last day to be single" party; instead they just hung out with close friends and enjoyed a nice meal. The sun came up over the horizon and Maka's jade eyes slowly cracked open as she noticed it was already seven o'clock and the wedding was at two. She shot out of bed and went into the shower. She was then scheduled for a day at the spa with her wedding party and then she was off to get ready. Soul also woke up rather late, more so around nine. He took a quick shower and went out with the guys to play some basketball, ate a small breakfast, and took another shower. He got dressed in a lazy fashion and his friends helped him with his tie. Then he went to greet the guests and finally went down to the garden where their wedding would take place. The guests kept coming in and filled the seats. He stood by the alter feeling rather nervous. Then he heard the music begin to play as the wedding party came down the aisle, then he saw the flower girls. And the music stopped, preparing to change its tune. He looked up and there stood his bride. She was stunning. Her dirty blonde hair was in a loose-like bun, all curled and pinned up, but some curls managed to escape and cascaded on her face. Her bangs were pulled back and exposed her perfect ivory skin. Her jade eyes glistened with the light use of brown eye shadow, her lips a soft pink, and she had just a hint of blush. Her vale flowed behind her and hung just below her thighs. Her dress had a long train and was a perfect colorless, silky material that was tight around the bodice but flowed down at her waist. Her long white gloves showed off her perfect long arms, and the sleeves hung off her shoulders loosely by her forearms. She was a vision. Soul couldn't keep his eyes off her. Spirit was crying with each step as he walked his precious daughter down the aisle, and Fujiko was holding a handkerchief to her nose the whole time. It was nerve-wracking for Soul, but seeing Maka standing there, her father handing Soul his daughter's hand, it just felt right. Like it should have been like this their whole lives; it was just so natural. Heads spinning and hearts eating, they said their vows and promised to protect one another, whether it was from life struggles, themselves, or any kishin or witch that they were to take on; they would always be there for one another. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. The reception was fun, they took picture, chatted, danced, at, and drank, then it was time to leave. They said their goodbyes and were off on a plane to Italy where they'd spend their honeymoon (Haruhi's wedding gift to them, since they'd never been).

**THE HONEYMOON: ITALY?**

The hotel room was extravagant; the main colors were ivory, cream, and a burgundy. There was one large window with long silk burgundy curtains. There was a large gold crystal chandelier that hung from the center of the room. There was a small desk with a rolling chair on the left side of the window; on the desk was a small gold colored lamp. There was also a television across from the bed, which was on the opposing side of the door. Adjacent to the bed and across from the window was the closet. It contained a small ironing board and a simple silver iron. There were a lot of hangers, which were soon filled with their evening attire. The bathroom was on the right side of the room, there was a simple his and her sink and a Jacuzzi bathtub and a small room for the toilet. Maka was pleased with Haruhi's reservation.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Ya, hey, check out the bed!"

Maka blushed as she noticed it must have been a California King. There was an elaborate bedframe with a mixture of ivory and cream swirls as the pattern. The comforter was large and elaborate, there were ivory flowers all connected by the gold stitching, and the entire comforter was clearly made out of a cream colored silk that was soft to the touch. Maka ran her fingers across the stitching, over the ivory flowers. Her hand suddenly ran into Soul's hand.

"It is rather large for just two p-people."  
"What's the matter? Nervous?" He caressed her hand with his fingers, and brought it up to his lips, giving it a tender and passionate kiss. Soul unexpectedly pinned Maka to the bed, seeing her so bashful thrilled him; he couldn't resist his young bride any longer. He began unbuttoning her top, exposing her white lingerie, it was silk and lace bra, he caressed her body, massaging her, she let out a soft moan he became excited.

"Soul." A hint of lust in her cry.

"Maka." He had never sounded so impatient in his life; he had been waiting for this moment for so long and his sensations got the better of him, he hurtled himself over her. They were both lying on the bed, Soul atop Maka; she was flushed yet pleased at his gentle touch. _We're married now, but it feels so, strange, I want to let go, but I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't enjoy it?_

"Maka." Soul could tell Maka was nervous, he could feel her tension.

"Just relax, if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"No! I do, I'm just nervous. C-Could you massage me again? It relaxes me, maybe it'll help, you lead and I'll follow."

He could see she wanted to go through with this as much as he did. The newly wed couple carried on, Soul still taking the lead, just the way Maka asked him too, for she was still to shy to do so. He had taken her shirt off now, Maka felt a chill throughout her body as Soul outlined every curve of her body with his calloused fingers, tickling her, yet making her desire more. He then slid his hand down to her skirt, unzipped it and yanked it off her; she was intoxicated with his kisses soon after. He looked at her, she was luscious to him, her body was not straight like a board when she was younger; she had developed curves, hips, a real bust, and a firm backside. Soul quickly threw his shirt on the floor, undid his pants and through them on the floor, he than yanked off his socks and looked at Maka again, she was looking up at him, with her innocent jade eyes. She had never known what temptation of the flesh felt like until she was with her husband, on their honeymoon, alone in a large room, atop an enormous bed. She had never worn lace lingerie with long stockings connected to her undergarments, how else was she to react? Soul bent down and kissed her softly, though barely able to restrain himself for much longer. As his kisses became filled with passion, he began to give her more and more love bites. Tracing from her red-hot cheeks to her neck, collarbone, chest, and then he reached her stomach. The dreaded scar was there, he caressed it, tracing the bumps and kissing them over. Maka moaned once more, he shot up to look at her, she wanted more, and he was ready and willing to give her more. Soul slowly traced himself back to Maka's face; he began to kiss her on the lips. First it was just a soft and gentle kiss, then he began to beg for entry into her luscious mouth, and she let him in. His tongue became entwined with hers; he began to suck on her tongue, then her bottom lip. Maka began to moan again, growing louder and louder with each popping of Soul's sucking. She reached out to kiss him again, this time she was sucking his tongue and his lip. She gently nibble on his lower lip, he smiled at her successful attempt to imitate his same notions. Maka became more and more confident under his kisses and she began to take the lead soon after. They made love that night as a newly wed couple and decided to play it safe; they weren't ready for kids yet. The pale moonlight of Italy looked down upon them and smiled as Soul cuddled alongside Maka, refusing to release her from his gentle grip. They both smiled at how it was all worth the wait in the end. The silence of the room lulled the two to sleep soon after. The next morning was in interesting one, the couple had a nice hot shower together, as Maka handed him a luff a and they helped each other bathe, they now wanted to tour Italy since they had enough of the tour in the hotel room.

"That was a nice way to start the morning, but I'm still hungry."

Maka giggled.

"Ya, I'm starved, who knew love making would make you so hungry." They both giggled.

"I love you." They said in unison and began laughing,

Maka found a bakery and they had a classic Italian breakfast. _What a perfect start to a new day. _They thought; life couldn't get any better. Were they right? Life would have to answer that question for them in due time.

**THE RETURN HOME: WHERE IS HOME?**

"Italy sure was refreshing." Maka stretched out her arms as she walked off the plane and back into Death City.

"Ya, it's a great way to start off a new life and now we-" Soul slumped his way over, depressed that everything ended so soon.

"Go back home and report to Mr. Death."

"Yep."

"Soul, it won't be so bad. Cheer up." Maka leaned into Soul as he gave her a loving peck on the lips.

"I know I'm just worried about where he'll ship us off to."

"True, but at least we'll be together."

"You're right." Soul lifted Maka up and spun her around, cradling her in his arms.

"I love you Maka, and no matter where we go, we'll be together and we'll get through anything that's thrown at us."

"Right!"

After getting their luggage, Soul hailed a taxi and they were off, back to their apartment.

"Good morning Mr. Death, you rang?"

"Yes, Death Scythe, Stein I have a new assignment for the kids."

Spirit's eyes widened and Stein appeared rather intrigued at some new possible drama that may arise, due to the boring paperwork he had to do day in and day out exhausted him and bored him to death.

"I'm opening up a new DWMA."

"Oh, Maka will be a great teacher there!" Spirit's voice echoed through the halls.

"Yes, where are you planning on putting it?" Stein was growing bored of the anticipation.

"Well, I thought somewhere out of the country would be promising."

"What?" Spirit's heart sunk.

"Fine idea."

"Yes, but the trouble is, we need to gather everyone and tell them. Soul and Maka just got back from their honeymoon in Italy, Blackstar and Tsubaki are planning their wedding, Liz and Kid are doing the same, and Patty and that boy are who knows where."

"I'll find the gang, Spirit you just go and get Soul and Maka."

"Fine."

"Mmmm, Soul. Not there, hehe."

"Not here?" Soul continued to nibble on Maka's collarbone as she squirmed about underneath him. Soul continued to caress Maka, causing her to moan slightly.

"Mmm, you're so cute when you do that." Soul leaned in and whispered in her ear. Soul turned his attention to his wife's wonderfully long and toned legs, making circles on the outside of her thighs working his way in.

"Nahh! Soul." Maka was growing impatient. She felt her body shiver when Soul approached her neck and began to nibble again, letting out low growls when Maka grabbed hold of his hair and pulled it.

"Maka." Soul finally brought his attention to her lips and gently caressed them with his fingertip, tracing her perfect pink, succulent lips. He pressed his own against her softly and began to move his lips, begging for entry. Maka parted her lips and Soul dove in, tasting every inch of her mouth, soft moans escaped her as he growled into her mouth, making chills run up her spine. Just as Soul was becoming more adventurous-

Knock knock.

"Maka darling! Open up!"

"Ughh, your old man sure does have terrible timing."

"Ya, but I better see what he wants, unless you want him to kick the door down."

"Alright." Soul rubbed Maka's arm and helped her up.

"Yes Papa?" Maka opened the door and had a disappointed look on her face.

"Why so blue Maka darling? Papa came to visit you after your honeymoon."

"Ya, that's great Papa, but Soul and I-"

"Old man, we're trying to start a family here!"

"You what! You little punk, if you even think of laying a finger on my innocent little Maka I'll kill you."

"Papa, Soul and I are married now. And we're not thinking of starting a family yet." She nudged Soul.

"Ya well we were trying to have some us time. So what is it old man?" Soul leaned on the doorframe as Maka leaned back on him, Soul held his wife protectively, still a little peeved.

"Well Mr. Death has requested that everyone report to the Death Room ASAP."

"Right, well let's go." Maka drug Soul along behind her as he shut the door. They hopped onto Soul's new Harley as they rode off, leaving Spirit in the dust.

"Right, everyone's here now, I need to inform all of you that I plan to open up a new DWMA school out of the country, and I'd like all of you to be the administration there." Mr. Death waited for everyone's response.

"Cool!" Patty jumped up and down, her boyfriend by her side smiled widely. He wasn't much of a talker, but he was taller than her by a few inches, had light brown spiky hair that sat under his black hat. He wore a light blue t-shirt that brought out his baby blue eyes, he was lean and very toned, being on the swim team his whole life and now a coach helped out a lot with income. He was a weapon, but has become a death scythe and been moving around where ever Mr. Death tells him to. He usually likes his dark navy blue denim jeans with his black converse. His arm is always swung around Patty's waist and she merely giggles in response. They aren't as lovey-dovey as the other couples but they do look good together.

"Justice, you and Patty will be working together under the swim department and occasionally in the office, but not too much." Mr. Death continued with giving out assignments. Patty and Justice merely nodded proudly.

"Blackstar and Tsubaki will both be teaching Assassin 101 for weapons Tsubaki you will take that course, Blackstar will be taking the meister portion, and occasionally you two will be teaching the unison class for both the weapons and meisters. I also expect a lot of paper work to be done by the two of you." Blackstar and Tsubaki looked a bit frightened but were ready for the challenge.

"Now Kid, you are in charge of the school as a whole. Thus you will be its new dean."

Kid nodded his head and accepted the opportunity to be in charge just like his father.

"Liz will be your weapon and right hand assistant, so will Patty if she isn't too busy. Can you handle that?"

"Yes father."

"Good. Now Soul and Maka, you have a large task as well so don't feel left out yet. You two will both be teaching a class for meisters and weapons on scythes and a class for the two of them together. I would also like you two to work in the office. Oh and did I mention that you will be teaching on soul resonance. I'll occasionally will have Stein and Spirit go out to check on all of you."

"Right! Will do Mr. Death sir!" Maka was the most excited.

"Cool." Soul was nonchalant about it, but happy so long as Maka was happy.

"Now the school will be in Barbados."

"What!?" Everyone was in shock.

"That's right, you heard me. Get packing everyone, first day of school starts in two weeks. Oh Soul, about being a death scythe now, I'd like you to keep yourself available for any questions, and same for you Maka. I would also like the two of you to remain partners permanently. Understood?"

"Yes sire!" They replied in unison. With that everyone went their separate ways and packed. Soul and Maka embraced, feeling relieved at never having to be worried about being separated.

"Funny, we just get back from being out of the country and we're just going back out again."

"Ya another adventure with you Soul. But honestly, Barbados does feel like a second home now."

"Ya you're right." Soul looked over and noticed Maka beginning to tear up. He slowly approached her from behind and gave her a hug.

"Everything will be ok."

"I know it's just, we grew up here, and we've always come back to our little place. I just am kind of gonna miss this place."

"Me too, but we'll have a nice place to stay. That hotel we stayed at offered us that cave house suite whenever we needed it. They were so grateful that they said it's always available."

"I know. Sorry Soul." She leaned her head back as Soul kissed her now exposed neck.

"Mmm, you always now how to make me feel better Soul."

"It's my job, not only as your weapon, but as your husband."

"Mmm, I love you."

"And I love you Maka."

"Alright class, quiet down!" Maka held up the attendance roll as the class of thirty students was settling down. She looked nice in her uniform again, this time her skirt managed to go past the midpoint of her thighs, as Soul requested.

"Alright, now attendance." Maka went through all the names and found everyone was present.

"Good, now I'd like to see partner and weapon come up, introduce themselves, say what kind of a weapon they are, their meisters expertise, and that should be enough." She found that there were numerous talented young kids around, and a few scythe weapons, along with various others. She was impressed and couldn't wait to face them on the battlefield for practice.

"Ok, guys let's see what you fight like." Soul was rearing and ready to take on some new meat.

"Soul, take it easy on them."

"I will."

Maka looked at him with a serious glare as Soul smirked at her, gave her a light kiss and transformed into his scythe form.

"Nikki and Mike you're up!" Maka took her stance as Nikki grabbed Mike's hand, transforming him into a samurai sword. The battle didn't last long, Maka pinned Nikki down and showed her where she went wrong, but complimented her on her speed. The day dragged on like this, and it was finally Friday, a day every one looked forward to.

After about two years of marriage, Soul and Maka were getting tempted with the idea of starting a family, since things were beginning to settle down at the new academy.

**BACK TO BARBADOS: LITTLE SOMA?**

They had decided that they would do it; they wanted to start a family. Maka decorated the cave with rose petals, scented candles and the sound of jazz music floated through the air. Soul would be home any minute and Maka was determined that everything would be ready for when her husband would come in. The last thing she had to do was put on her black lacked lingerie that she had just purchased the other day. She was ready, then she heard the door open.  
"Maka, I'm home!"

He had already had dinner with the others as Maka requested him to do so, but he was suspicious. _Hmm, no dinner at home, and no Maka, well I guess I'll put my things away and get ready for bed. _Soul was unaware of Maka's plan, sure they had both agreed on having a family, but the opportunity had never come up. It was a Friday night and Soul had the weekend off, thus Maka would take advantage of the whole weekend.

"Maka?" Soul began searching for her after he had put his things away.

"Yes Soul?" Maka came waking out in her black-laced lingerie similar to what she wore on the honeymoon. Soul's mouth dropped, no matter how many times he saw her in this state, he became excited and impatient. She slowly walked up to him, swaying her hips, her curled hair also swinging from side to side. She led him over to the bed, and lounged on it sideways, her left hand tracing the curves on her body. Soul was thankful that he was only in boxers; this would make it happen faster. She hinted him to come over, he did so, when he was next to her he eyed her body in lust.

"Soul." Maka called him in a sexy tone of voice.

Soul leapt on the bed, and they began their new step in life of starting a family. He was now on top of her, kissing her passionately. They both grinned, remembering their first time in Italy. Shortly after, they both collapsed onto the bed, allowing the scented candles and jazz music lull them to sleep, they both thinking that this was the greatest night of their lives.

Around a month later, Maka was extremely enthusiastic, yet had various mood swings, and was keeping a great deal away from Soul; he grew worried. She had been going to the doctor quiet often and without him non-the less. He just continued on going to work, trying to convince himself that she would tell him something if it were urgent. He remembered the vows they made and numerous promises concerning the fact that they would not only be forever faithful to one another, but that they would also never refrain from telling one another something, especially if it would affect them a great deal in the future. Maka was aware of this as well, yet she did not know how to tell Soul. Quiet frankly, she was nervous as to what his response would be. _I have to tell him, but I want it to be a surprise! It HAS to be special! _Maka was at home alone, crocheting a small sweater, it was her second one, she had already started a light blue one, and now she was working on a light pink one. She had just learned how to crochet a few months ago and enjoyed how it took her mind off of things. _Ok, he'll be home in another two hours, so tonight must be the night. All right Maka Evans! Tonight IS the night! You are going to tell your husband! _Thus, Maka devised a plan to go forth and make this night a memorable one, not like that one night that she would forever cherish, this night would be more sentimental and a bit more . . .. Civilized. Maka giggled at her memories and smiled. _He is a good husband. _She sprang up from the couch and began to devise her plan.

"Dang! I don't know how you do it Blackstar."

"LOTS OF PRACTICE! SOMEONE HAS TO KEEP THESE KIDS IN LINE! HAHAHA! Hey, thanks for helping me out tonight man, I appreciate it."  
"No problem, anything for a friend."  
"And what about the wife?"

Soul looked at Blackstar questioningly.

"What?"

"You know what I mean man. I can see the worry in your eyes. Plus it's written all over your face. Why don't you talk to her? It's not like Maka to keep anything from you."  
"Ya, that's easier said than done. Every time I go up to talk to her, she's all smiley and happy, than I ask her how her day was or how she's feeling, or how she's doing in general and she starts crying. Just out of the blue, I try to console her, but she runs off to the bathroom and closes the door. I don't know what to do, she won't let me get within three feet of her!"  
"Hmmm, well maybe she's ya know."  
"You think? But she's never been THIS bad."  
"Hmmm, I say you just talk to her. From what it sounds like, a Maka Chop sounds less painful than being pushed away."  
Soul nodded his head and smiled, his friend had grown so wise; it must have been done with the help of Tsubaki as a wife. She certainly did put Blackstar in his place; sure he had his moments, but not as bad as prior to their wedding.

"Ya, well I better get home to Tsubaki, I'm starving haha! Hey man, everything will be alright in the end you'll see."  
"Ya, thanks old friend, see you on Monday."  
"Night, and tell Maka hi for me."  
"Sure, no problem."  
They waved to each other a goodbye and Soul was off to his Harley. _Ok Soul, tonight's the night. You're gonna get some answers! No more loosing sleep over this! Just assert yourself. _In what seemed like seconds, Soul was home, luckily for him the school was only about five blocks from their house. He slowly opened the door and was frightened by the creaking it made when he barely touched it. He reluctantly entered after hearing Maka's voice.

"You're late."

"Ya, sorry."

He was rubbing the back of his messy white hair, over the years, his appearance did not change, he merely became more toned and his face matured slightly by being elongated, yet he was the same old Soul. Still made nervous by Maka's furry. And still taken aback by her rare beauty, Soul had never seen someone pull off the look of moonlight as Maka did. She was wearing a simple white silk and laced nightgown; it was an inch above the floor and was too thick to see through it, yet her silhouette was stunning. Soul could hardly see her face yet he blushed, he felt like a kid again, gazing into his meister's jade eyes. Her pale skin reflecting the moonlight, she was breathtaking. Soul couldn't look away; he had forgotten his purpose for that night completely. Her soft wavy dirty blond hair was now six inches past her shoulders, yet her bangs reluctantly stayed the same, it was a good look for her. All Soul could manage to get out by now was a short, simple, and loving.

"Wow Maka."  
"What? You're wife can't be sexy from time to time?"  
She blew off his compliment, crossing her arms, letting out a soft sigh; also forgetting her own purpose. She flushed slightly, took a deep breath and remembered, this night was to be special and she couldn't ruin it.

"Huhhh, sorry Soul, I've been kinda moody lately."  
"No it's fine, I didn't mean to be late but Blackstar needed some help out with paper work and Mr. Death has been keeping me busy during the day, I hardly see anyone during the day. And he caught me as I was on my way out, I couldn't say no."  
"I know you're a good man. That's why I love you so much."  
They both flushed, slowly walking towards one another.

"Maka."  
Soul softly whispered in her ear, sending tingly sensations throughout Maka's body. She held him close, softly breathing onto his neck, he let out a small chuckle at this.

"I love you."

Soul couldn't hold back, he tightened his grip on her; Maka swallowed her pride hard, she knew she had been in the wrong, but was too prideful to admit it.

"I'm sorry Soul, I've been pushing you away lately, I don't mean to I just can't control these emotions. There just all bundled up inside me and come out at the wrong time."  
"I forgive you Maka, people get like that from time to time."  
"But it's no excuse! You've been nothing but good to me, spoiling me! I don't even have to go into work because of your ranking at the school and your paycheck! I should be grateful, but I've been such a grump lately."  
Silence.

"Here."  
She led him over to the small table before the couch. There his dinner was waiting, still steering hot. Soul smiled at her homemade meals, they always made his day. This evenings dinner was different than the previous others, yet he appreciated it. But, mushed pees, mashed potatoes, smashed carrots, applesauce, and the main dish: Mack 'n cheese. Soul was grateful, but not in the mood for baby food. Soul paused at his realization and could've punched himself for being so blind to all the signs, Maka's waking early and becoming sick at random moments in the morning. Her unexpected mood swings. Her sensitivity to tastes and smells, her bashfulness at being seen naked, and commanding Soul to run to the hotel for her personal grocery list it was all there in front of him, he just didn't notice.

"I'm an idiot."  
He sighed as Maka smiled at him.

"Hehe, would you like to have this as you're meal? Or do ribs and mashed potatoes sound better?"  
"I'm okay with the baby food. My guess is we'll need to buying loads of it soon?"  
He looked at her inquisitively.

"Ya, but not for a little while."  
She gently placed he hand on her stomach; Soul followed her lead and placed his hand atop hers. She leaned into him and he put his cheek against her stomach, replacing both their hands; she loved the touch of his warm body against hers. He slowly pulled away, smiled up at her, his eyes watery and he began to eat his food, enjoying every mouthful of it. Maka wiped his mouth clean after each bit, and to Soul's surprise he liked her babying him, he thought of that word in such a different perspective now. _Baby. _He thought to himself. _This baby is going to be the coolest baby that ever lived! _He smiled at the thought of little feet running around the house, Maka running away from the baby, the baby chasing after her, and Soul running after both of them. His attention was brought about at the sudden weight put onto his lap. It was Maka; he had almost forgotten her touch, her cuddling, and her love. He held her close, cradling her in his arms; she shifted her head in order to rest it on his shoulder. He laid his head atop hers. One of her hands was on the chest and the other wrapped around his back. His hands were holding onto her tiny waist, he giggled at the thought of how she wouldn't be so "tiny" for much longer. He tried to envision his wife with a baby, inside her. The thought was so foreign, so distant, yet he smiled. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, yet it was really only a few minutes. Maka was the first to break away; Soul was slightly disturbed and taken aback, but was quickly reassured when he saw her angelic face, a smile resting on her porcelain skin.

"I have to clean up, it'll just take me a few minutes."  
Soul nodded his head. He let her do this, she was after all just a few weeks in, and he knew there was no arguing with her; he knew better than to enter into a battle that could not be won. He went into the bathroom and took a shower. When he walked out in his boxers, he saw a lump in the bed, Maka was reading a book, a baby book. He couldn't help but reveal his shark toothed grin. _She's always at least ten steps ahead of me. _He cuddled up next to her, she put the book down on the nightstand and held his head in her lap, petting his soft, wet, white hair away from his eyes. Soul was losing the battle to slumber; he wanted to stay awake just a bit longer, it was after all Friday night. He felt so uncool to be getting sleepy at such an hour as nine o'clock. He was able to look up into her eyes and see an indescribable joy; he felt it within him too, yet he could not imagine carrying a living being within oneself. _She's going to be a great mother and I'll be the coolest father the world has ever known! _His thoughts were of determination, fascination, and fear. He was determined to be a great father, he was fascinated at the thought of being a father period, and he was fearful of being a father. _No more acting like a little kid anymore! I need to man up! _Maka noticed the seriousness in his eyes and looked at him with a probing look.

"I'm just day dreaming about the future."  
He smiled; reassuring her that everything was fine.

"O? And what do you see me looking like about a year from now? Or even four months from now!?"  
Soul giggled at Maka's worried look.

"Maka, no matter what you look like, or think like for that matter, I will ALWAYS love YOU. And NO one else, got that?"  
"Ya, I believe you."  
She kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep?"  
She asked, he nodded his head in reply.  
"I'm pretty tired too."  
She kissed him once more, this time on the lips. He kissed her back, then caressing her sweet face in his strong hands. Maka snuggled into bed, they readjusted themselves: Maka buried her head into his firm and gentle chest; he let his chin rest on Maka's head. Her small hands were resting on Soul's chest alongside her head. His were around her waist, holding her tighter and tighter. He then removed one of his hands, held her face in it and kissed her, rather passionately and abrupt, as if he wanted all his mixed feelings in that kiss. He did a good job at releasing his feelings in just a single kiss. They kissed passionately for some time, keeping it all innocent, yet full of love, anxiety, apprehension, gladness, peace, and enthusiasm for their future.

About six months later, a very large Maka emerged from the bathroom, with maternity sized pajamas on, slippers, and her hair wrapped in a towel. For being the size she was, Maka had a glow about her; her stomach was the only part of her body that enlarged. She still had curvy, strong, and toned legs, her arms were still slim and lengthy, her back still slightly arched (not as much as it was previous to the baby), and her chest was larger, yet still nothing knew. She had been adjusting to the new size and was growing comfortable, for the most part. She had also of getting used to being extremely cautious with her diet. Soul was doing the majority of the work around the house; luckily Mr. Death gave him lots of time off, and Maka greatly appreciated it. She did love to see him around the house so much; nothing between them had changed. Soul was just more sensitive of Maka's feelings, was cautious about his comments, learned to pick up after himself and Maka, along with taking care of the two of them rather than making Maka do all the work. He was still very loving towards her, but was gentler with her due to her condition. They had both agreed to have the sex of the baby a surprise. They both agreed that it was the best decision and the most suspenseful, a feeling they both liked.

"Soul."  
He was taken away with his visions of the future; he had forgotten that he was holding Maka so close.

"I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine. Are you alright?"  
"Ya, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, I just want to make sure you're ok."  
"Ya, I couldn't be any happier."  
"Ya, I feel the same."  
They smiled, they couldn't help but continue to think of the future, all three of them. Soul developed butterflies at this though, at the thought of their being three, not just two. Then the thought crossed his mind: the hotel room. It was only for two, he would have to look into finding a new house. Suddenly the feeling of stress was upon him. _Well, looks like this home may need some renovations, or I can take Maka out to look at some houses tomorrow._

"Hey Maka, wanna go on an adventure tomorrow?"

"Hmm, what kind of an adventure, I am limited ya know. Hehe." Maka began to rub her pregnant tummy. Soul giggle alongside her, though he still had a worried look upon him.

"Well nothing too strenuous. Just some sight seeing, and maybe looking at some houses; we could call Liz, you know, now that she works part time at that realty agency."  
"Ya! That sounds like a lot of fun!"

Soul was honestly astounded at how excited Maka sounded. _Seems like she's kinda worried about the space here too._

"Ok than, it's a date! Ready for bed gorgeous?"

"Hehe, sure handsome, lead the way."

Soul helped Maka over to the bed and then he helped her sit up on the edge. She wrapped her arms around him and looked into his worried eyes.

"Soul, everything's going to be ok, I'm sure we'll find a nice, big house ok? We have plenty of time before the baby gets here. I'm sure of it." She gave him a little peck on the lips and got under the covers, patting the empty space next to her. Soul ran over and hopped into bed, kissing her over and over passionately, she really did know him inside and out.

"Well, this is it. The last house that's in close proximity to your work pace." Liz looked over at Soul and Maka, adjusting her glasses. She merely wore them to make her look more intelligent.

"It's perfect on the outside."

Soul nodded at his still, pregnant wife's response.

"Let's have a look then." Soul began to walk to the front door.

Maka enjoyed the time outside, she rarely goes anywhere due to the fact that Soul was always at work, and everyone else was preoccupied with their lives, she didn't mind, but she did miss the sun exposure. She observed the small tan colored house with a nice and simple sand lawn with pretty shrubs, some flowers and palm trees. She loved the serine feel to the house, she also loved that it was one story. Once she walked down the seashell pathway, she noticed the large oak door with a large bay window o'erlooking the front lawn. As she walked into the house she saw the empty house and began to imagine all their furniture in the house. She pictured the TV and their red love seat there on the cream-colored carpet in the living room. The walls were a soft yellow color that she thought would bring out some of their wooden and colorful picture frames. She envisioned all her kitchen utensils and such inside the light wooden kitchen with their new stainless steal refrigerator. Maka also noticed there was a new dishwasher that was installed, she turned toward the stove and pictured herself making tea and coffee for herself and Soul, and warming up the bottle for the baby. Maka nearly cried when she saw the empty space for their small little table in the center of the kitchen, which was of course across from a family room. She could see their Christmas tree in the center with some couches or chairs spread throughout the room. Maka walked passed the family room into a small hallway that led a small laundry room on her immediate left hand side, which then led to a small two-car garage. She liked that the laundry room had a small closet and a sink with some wooden cabinets for her detergent and cleaning supplies. She walked out and followed Soul into the Master bedroom. She was surprised at the amount of space. There was a large space for a Cal king, two dressers, two nightstands, a large lamp, a chair, and a TV. Maka liked the simple his and her closet that they could equally share, the accommodations in the bathroom were also nice. She observed the bathtub in its own little area blocked off by two walls, a small toilet near the shower in its own little enclosed room, and the shower blocked off by a beautiful wall with glass-like bricks reaching the ceiling. She turned around and found there were two French doors leading to the back, she decided she would venture there after she saw the other two rooms and the other bathroom. Maka liked the small bathroom, it was simple: a small sink, toilet, and glass door shower, but she was saving the best room for last. Maka finally walked into the other bedroom adjacent to the bathroom. It was perfect, just enough space for a nursery. She could see them repainting the walls, putting up pictures, and the baby crib. The other room was separated by two French doors and another door on the other side near the master bedroom; Maka thought it would be a perfect little office for Soul, and when the baby gets older, it would be used for his or her studies. In that little office Maka would put a small library. It was settled, Maka wanted the house, but the only question was the price. Maka turned to Soul, whom was eagerly awaiting her answer, she gestured him to go over to her, and he did so and asked her:

"So? What do you think?"  
"I love it, but can we afford it?"

"Let's ask Liz. Hey Liz, we're all done, we just have a quick question for you."

Liz walked over and they discussed the price, and Soul and Maka agreed that the house was in their price range. Liz got the paper work and the couple was to move into the house in a week.

"OH my gosh! Soul I can't wait!"

"Haha, ya I'm glad you're excited."  
"Of course I am! Thank you!"  
"Anything for my meister." Soul pulled Maka in and kissed her, she cupped his face in her hand and kissed him back. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

A few weeks past by and the house was all cleaned up, freshly painted and all moved in just the way Maka envisioned it. She was warming up some tea while Soul was at work. She had never felt alone before, but today, the house felt extra quiet. She didn't have the TV on, and they had no nearby neighbors, Maka felt ridiculous, but every two hours more or less she would call Soul and ask him what time he was to be home. Sometimes he would answer and chat with her for a while to calm her down, and other times he was swamped with work from Kid. Maka distracted herself by reading some baby books and some baby naming books for some ideas, but she kept having some strange feeling that something wasn't right. She looked over at the clock and it was only 1 o'clock and Soul wouldn't be back until around six. She decided to go look outside and thought about walking down to the beach, when she turned to face the window behind her when she saw a flash, as if something zoomed by her, but it looked like it came from the outside. She tried not to panic, but it felt like the wind was knocked out of her, she felt light headed and had to grab ahold of the countertop in order to balance herself out. She thought to herself: _It's only seven months now, I can't possibly be releasing my water yet. _Maka was able to refocus herself and she looked out the window and suddenly, the doorbell rang. She grabbed her prepared hot cup of tea and hobbled over to the front door. She checked out the peephole and saw what looked like a young man in a nice suit with a suitcase. He looked harmless, and if anything bad did occur, she could just transform her arm into a scythe.

"Yes?" The door creaked as she slowly opened it, keeping the screen door locked and shut.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans?"  
"Yes?"

"My name is Wes Evans, I'm Soul's older brother."  
Maka was a little taken a back; she wondered what he was doing there, how did he even know where they lived? _He's got some nerve! He doesn't even show up to the wedding and now he's at the front door! _

"O, it's nice to meet you Wes, Soul and I weren't expecting to see you, out here, at a time like this." Maka couldn't help but frown at the unexpected visitor.

"I am truly sorry, but I have some business to attend to out here in Barbados, and I thought I'd visit my little brother and his beautiful wife."

*Maka blushed slightly, he was just like an older version of Soul, but his voice was deeper, darker, and his hair was black rather than a silvery-white like Soul's. His teeth weren't pointy, but very straight and still a pearly while, his eyes were more alert and they were a dark brown color. So Soul really was a black sheep, or rather the white sheep among the black ones.

"O, I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't you have informed Soul that you were planning on visiting? And how did you find us? I mean, well we just recently moved to this address."

"Well you see Maka, the hotel I'm staying at keeps referring to the death scythe that dwells here, and that he owned their famous suite in gratitude from the people for helping defeat an evil witch and her kishin. I also overheard that his meister is a beauty, and a wild one. The town's people really do have an imagination; some say you have wings and could fly, others claimed you are an angel sent from above to whip out all evil. And others say you're like Superwoman. Haha, forgive me but I find some of that farfetched." He began to chuckle; this was the only time he truly did sound like Soul. Maka was not pleased with his comments and sarcasm, she crossed her arms and gave him a scolding look, nearly tempted to close the door on him. She was going to invite him in, but was slowly changing her mind when she discovered how much of a snob he was. It was no wonder that Soul wanted to move out so much.

"So is there something you wanted, or are you going to continue to tease me?"  
"O, I'm sorry. I just don't believe in all that. You know the Evans family is a high society family. We try not to get involved in such trivial fantasies as these. My parents, I mean our parents were against this whole nonsense of Soul leaving our home country, moving to Japan, attending an academy like the one out here, becoming a world renown weapon, playing around all the time eating souls, and marrying his meister." The latter he stated rather harshly and venomously. Maka had enough.

"All right, I've heard just enough. So are you telling me your family doesn't approve of Soul and I getting married? Or of our great accomplishments?"  
"Well, to put it rather bluntly, no. We think he ought to be dropped from the family altogether. He doesn't deserve to be called an Evans, and he doesn't deserve to be on the family will. Thus I have come out here to settle this matter. So if you could please direct me to your husband, I'll take care of this and be on my way."  
"Hmph. You can find him on your own, and if I ever catch you on my property again, well let's just say you won't be happy with my rash actions." Maka slammed the door on him, picked up the phone and dialed for Soul again.

"Hello? Maka? Are you ok? If you don't want to be alone, I can have Tsubaki pick you up, and you two can hand out."  
"No, it's not that, it's just, your brother stopped by."

"What! Wes? Outside of England?"  
"I know. And I have to admit, he's a jerk!"

"Ha, ya tell me about it, what did he want?"  
"Something about he doesn't approve of your trivial fantasies, your entire being, o and did I mention your wife." The latter Maka built up the most.

"That's just like him. He never was the type of guy that could hold his tongue. Huhhh, I'm really sorry Maka. I know what he wants, he wants me to get removed off the will and to drop my family name."  
"How'd you know?"  
"Well they've been telling me that since I decided to move out."

"I'm sorry Soul. Hu?" Maka looked up and saw Wes staring at her, but with a certain tempting look in his eyes.

"What? Is he still there? Hey Blackstar, I need to head home, can you cover for me?"

(In the background) "YA MAN! GO ahead and head home to that beautiful wife of yours! Give her a hug and a kiss for Tsubaki and I."

"Thanks man, I don't know how I can ever repay you. Hey Maka, I'm heading out right now. Just don't let him in the house!"

"Right, I'm on it." Maka went and locked up all the doors and windows; she could feel his eyes watching her.

"Soul?"  
"Ya I'm here, I have my Bluetooth on, and I'm about five minutes out."  
"Just stay on the phone with me. I'm afraid my temper will get the best of my and I'll try to take him on myself."  
"Don't Maka! Just stay inside. Please, just think of the baby."  
"Huhh, I know. Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm here. I'll be in in a minute."

"Ok, I love you. And Soul?"  
"Ya?"  
"Be careful."  
"I will, I love you too. And don't worry, cool death scythes like me know how to handle these situations."  
"Hehe, I know."

Click.

_Huhhh, and I thought today was going to be a peaceful day. Well I better get him some lunch. _Maka went over to the fridge and began to get some ingredients for a simple sandwich. As she was finishing up, she heard the doorbell ring; she went over and saw Soul holding Wes in a headlock. She opened the door.

"Soul? What are you?"

"Excuse us Maka, but he needs some cold water." He gave her a little peck on the lips before dragging Wes to the bathroom and she heard a splash, but no water turning on, she then heard the toilet flush and someone gasping for air.

"Huhhh, boys." Maka rolled her eyes, went over and made a third sandwich.

"Now take a shower! You reek! I put your suitcase near the door." Soul walked *over to Maka, she always loved how he looked after getting home from work. He looked quite fetching in his white button up shirt that he always rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, but today he wore his black leather jacked with a skull near his right shoulder, a metal awarded to every death scythe, his black tie was hanging *loose around his neck and swayed to and fro as he walked closer to her. His hair was still his signature messy look, and his face, it was the same, no wrinkles, and he wasn't one to get stressed. His eyes a glow as he looked at her, those gentle eyes looking deep into her soul, she then looked down at his hands and saw his black leather cut off gloves she gave him for their anniversary. She also notices his rather tight fitting black jeans with his black convers. She giggled at how professional, *intimidating, and sexy her husband looked in his work attire.

"What's so funny?"

"They should make it a crime not to look like that when you go to work."  
"Huh? Why? What's wrong with the way I look?"  
"Hehe, you're probably breaking all those little girls' hearts. Looking like that and trying to teach all those pretty little female weapons about the proper way to becoming a death scythe."

"You know you're the only girl for me. And there are also little snotty boys in that weapon class." He pulled her in as close as her enormous stomach would let him.

"Ya I know." She leaned her head in and gave his backside a tight squeeze and kissed him, her moist lips helped him forget about the stranger that was observing their little romantic greeting.

"O how cute, I wish I had a camera." Wes' voice sounded more sarcastic rather than rude.

"Huhh, Wes, please just shut up!" Soul cupped Maka's face and continued to kiss her passionately, flipping Wes off with his free hand. Maka just laughed at the two brothers.

"Mmm, lunch is on the counter." She broke away from their kiss, and Soul was a little displeased but happy that she made him some lunch.

"Great I'm starved." Soul helped Maka over to the table and pulled up a chair next to her.

"O Wes, I made you a sandwich too."

Wes was a little bit surprised, but decided he would have a seat and enjoyed the meal.

"Maka, that was delicious thanks!" Soul gave her another soft and moist kiss.

"Yes Maka, thank you." Maka felt something rub her leg and jumped out of her chair.

"What the heck was that!?"

"What Maka? What's wrong?" Soul grabbed her hand.

She knew Soul wouldn't play one of those tricks on her, it just wasn't his thing to play footise under the table. She looked disgustingly at Wes.

"Yes Maka, what is wrong?" He gave her a wink and a smirk of a grin.

"Why you little." Maka clenched her hand into a fist.

"Maka, don't, he just likes getting people angry. Wes, lay off would you!"

"I apologize, your legs were just so tempting."  
"Ugh! You would really flirt with a seven-month pregnant woman? And your sister-in-law at that?"  
"What can I say, I've always wanted what Soul has."

"Please Wes, we don't need any family flashbacks."

"Fine, I'm heading back to the hotel. Thank you Soul Eater. I will take these papers back with me and there will be nothing more between us."  
"Fine, so long as Maka isn't any part of this. We'll change our last name, just leave us in peace."

"Deal."

They shook hands; Maka was a little confused, but just ignored it and sat down again.

"No." Was all she could say.

"What?" Soul was a little confused.

"Stay Wes. Stay the night in the office, there's a day bed in there, it'll do for the night."

"O, thank you very much Maka."

"Fine. Why not." Soul shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm gonna go shower." Soul stormed off to the bathroom and the water turned on.

Click. The door was locked.

Maka and Wes were alone now.

"So my brother, was he gentle?"

Maka blushed.

"What in the heck has that to do with anything? Well you can put the TV on, I need to clean up." _Who does this guy think he is?_

Thus Wes walked over to the love seat and ignored Maka's temper. True, he had no room to ask her personal questions like this, but he did enjoy seeing her blush. She was like a white rose that was blending seeds with a very dangerous red rose, and Wes was just another shrub sitting on the side, lonely and longing for company. When he saw Maka and her lightly shaded cheeks, he couldn't help but want to see other sides of her. He needed a girlfriend, but no one would put up with his miserable state of mind. Wes was always good at feeling sorry for himself and he would often take his misery out on other people, preferably those he knew, and especially on those whom were very happy with their lives. Maka and Soul were fresh bait; he couldn't help but act the way he did.

"Hey, I'm all done." Soul emerged in a pair of pajama bottoms and a towel wrapped around his bear shoulders. Showing off every muscle in his body, and the scar on his chest. Wes wasn't expecting to see such a nasty scar on his brother.

"Where'd you get that from?" Wes rudely pointed at the "patch job" that his brother called stitches.

"O this? Haha, I got it a few years back. Let's just say it's in the line of protecting your meister. That was quite a day. Hu Maka?"  
"Hehe ya, Crona sliced you like a piece of paper."

"Ya, but we all have a bit of a nasty past, and we tend to run into trouble."  
"Or trouble finds us." Soul and Maka just laughed at it, they had already overcome that obstacle, and that made Wes angry. _Why aren't they suffering? Why are there no tears? Am I the only one that feels pain in this family?_

"O, I see. You're a lucky man Soul Eater."

"Ya, I am." He walked over closer to Maka and gave her a little squeeze from the side, making sure he wouldn't harm their baby. Maka leaned her head against his shoulder. He was still a good half a foot taller than she was. There backs were facing Wes, and he was giving them a death glare. Soul helped Maka with the dishes, and then they both went over to the couch on the other side of the love seat. Soul sat down in the chair and gestured Maka to sit in his lap. She didn't argue, she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. He began to stroke her back and played with her long dirty blond hair, her jade eyes were beginning to close themselves. She was exhausted, it had been such a long day, and thus she turned towards Soul and leaned in close.

"I'm going to head to bed. I'm really tired." She gently pressed her lips against his, he responded and opened his mouth, she smiled and entered him; their tongues were like flames, dancing around each other, and causing their body temperatures to rise. Maka's cheeks turned red, and Soul blushed slightly. She pulled away and kissed him on the forehead. He picked up her hand and gave it a gentle peck.

"I'll be in soon. Sweet dreams my princess; I love you."  
"Hehe, I love you too, my prince charming." He helped Maka up and made sure she was able to regain her balance. She then gestured good night to Wes and was off for a hot shower. Wes nearly vomited after their little scene, but he just kept watching basketball, noticing that Soul came over and sat next to him.

"So why are you really here? I already know you've been trying to get me kicked out of this cursed family for years now, but you didn't have to come all the way out here."

"Ya? Well I wanted to see the look on your face when I met that pretty little catch of a wife you have."

"Your point?"  
"Hmmm, there's no pleasing you is there?"  
"No."

"Well, I don't care if you sign the papers or not, I just wanted to come and bother you for a few days, you know, like the good old days."  
"Ya? Well know I'm a much better fighter than back in those days. So I'm not taking any crap from you. Either you clearly stated your sudden visit, or you can get the heck out of here. I see the way you look at Maka, like she's a meal and you can drain all the life out of her, but she's a lot stronger than she looks."  
"O really, it seems I've already gotten her goat a number of times."  
"Wes!?"

"Fine, I got bored back home and I needed some entertainment. You know the women out here are really quite lovely."

"Haha, so you're going fishing?"  
"Perhaps. What's it to you?"  
"Well, for one I'm your little brother, and for two, I'm already a few steps ahead of you."  
"Huhh, true, so, you know any good places to fish?"  
"Haha, no, I'm taken, but you can ask Maka. I'm sure she'd be glad to help you out."

"You think? I thought she would beat me with a book if I pursued to get under her skin."

"Haha, ya a Maka Chop would put you in your place."  
"A what?"

"Never mind, you'll find out soon enough."

"So, do I have permission to get help from your wife?"

"Ya, but go easy on her, I don't want her getting overly stressed out or pissed off, cause the majority of her anger will be leashed out on you, but the frustration will be generously be poured out on me for letting you stay."

"Deal."

They shook hands on it, and Wes did seem a little relieved that he got that off of his chest. Strange how coming out to see the person you hate, and you end up watching a basketball game together, cheering for the opposing teams, yet admitting that the other did have their moments of strength.

"Huhhh, that was wonderful, now pajamas. Hmmm, oh, this one will do."

"Need some help there?"

Click, Soul closed and locked the door after entering, and sneaking up behind Maka.

"O Soul, you scared me."  
"Aww, I'm sorry." He placed his hands on her hips, sliding the towel up. Maka could clearly smell alcohol on his breath.

"Soul! Were you two drinking?"

"Ya. (Hiccup) but Wes and I are at the legal age. Dang Maka, you look so hot in that little towel." Soul wobbled over to face Maka, his eyes always looked so ridiculous when he had too much.

"Soul, stop acting so silly. Go wash up, your breath smells awful."

"Awww, wha's da matter baby? Don' be mad. Now how's abou' a kis'?"

Soul plunged in but Maka put up her book she was holding onto, a thick baby book and:

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Owww, what the heck Maka? I was just teasing." Soul honestly didn't have a good Maka Chop for a while, and he didn't think it hurt this much in the past.

"Hmph, I will not have an intoxicated man in my bed, if you don't shape up, you can sleep on the couch." Maka crossed her arms and turned away from Soul, taking her lacy pajamas with her as she walked beside the shower and changes. She would usually let Soul help her, but she was clearly angry with him.

"Maka, I'm sorry. I only had two, I promise, no more funny business."  
"You think you're so cute! Well I'm not coming anywhere near you until that scent is gone."

"Ok, I really am sorry."

Silence.

"Huhhh." Soul walked over to the sink and prepared his toothbrush, he really was looking forward to having some alone time with his wife. She still was extremely attractive to Soul, but he knew nothing would happen that night. Maka kept her back to Soul, he was truly grateful that she let him sleep with her at all. He felt like an idiot, but at the same time, he knew she was experiencing mood swings. He tried to snuggle in close, but Maka gave him the cold shoulder. He still got up close behind her, snuggled his chin into her shoulder and licked her ear. Maka squeaked as her face turned a bright red, she hated it when he did that, but at the same time, it turned her on.

"Soul Eater Evans, don't you try and butter me up!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He chuckled lightly when he could feel how hot her cheeks were. Soul continued to tease her, playing with Maka's emotions, and she eventually caved. She turned and faced him; her eyes were somber and filled with guilt.

"Huhh, I'm sorry Soul, I guess I was overreacting. I really am happy that you still find me attractive, but I was just tired, grumpy, and frustrated with your brother. And I took it all out on you. Forgive me?"

"Of course, now where were we?"

Maka giggled as her husband made her feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet. Wes groaned at the slight moaning coming from the other room.

"Shouldn't they be sleeping!? Huhhh." He buried his head under the pillow, and managed to fall asleep.

Soul's eyes slowly opened at the sound of his alarm, he was forced to release his grip on Maka and turned his attention to the alarm. Maka rustled in the bed and realized it was Friday, but Soul still had to go into work. She slowly rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, hobbling over to the sink. After washing up she went back over and gave Soul a good morning kiss, this one filled with a little bit of action.

"Mmmm, and good morning to you too. Sleep ok?"

"Mmmhmm, you always seem to make me forget the fact that I'm seven months pregnant." They both giggled at her comment. This is the way the mornings started. Soul's alarm would go off, Maka would reluctantly wake up as he did, washing up and kissing her husband good morning, then she would make his breakfast and lunch while Soul got ready. He would eat his meal for the day, thanking Maka, and she would play with his hair while he ate, massaging his head. Soul loved his mornings, he felt like a king, and got all pumped up for work. Maka would walk with him to the door; he'd give her one last goodbye kiss, one also filled with passion in it, then he would hop on his motorcycle, wave good-bye, and he was off. Maka was usually left alone, she would normally clean up the mess and either would go back to bed or watch the news. This time, she cleaned up, went and put on some sweats and a maternity shirt on, some slippers and her hair was tied back. She then went over and began to clean the kitchen after making Wes some bacon and eggs. Wes was caressed by the sweet sensation of that smell, not even his own mother would go the lengths Maka did to make him breakfast. She had his place all set for him, with a small rose in a thin white vase, freshly picked form their rose garden. There was also some freshly squeezed orange juice, Maka would always make Soul go out and buy her fruit, and it was poured in a nice glass cup. He smiled when he saw the three large over easy eggs with four slices of crispy bacon, simmering hot. The silver wear was simple yet elegant with a nice white napkin underneath it, folded in a triangle. He plopped into the seat.

"Itadakimasu! And thank you Maka for this wonderful meal." He gave her a sleepy smile. Maka couldn't help but smile back.

"You're very welcome. So Soul told me you wanted to go on an excursion today?"

Wes blushed.

"Ya, well, I'm kinda tired of living in a mansion all alone, with just my butler and maids."

"Hehe, ya, I'll help you out. Just promise me one thing, NO funny business. You'd better be sincere about this, or I'll Maka Chop you so hard, you're grandkid's head will hurt."

Wes nodded his head and ate his savory meal; he did love bacon and eggs, and he thought today would be a good day.

"You ready Wes?"

"Ya, just grabbing some sun screen."

"Ok. I think going to the beach is a great place to start."

"Ya, I'm kinda nervous." Wes blushed, he wasn't used to associating with the opposite sex.

"O, you'll be fine, if you're related to Soul, you'll have the girls swarming all over you." Maka gave Wes a gentle nudge and they were out the door. Maka loved the feel of sand between her toes, and this was definitely giving her some much-needed exercise. She slowed down and gestured that Wes out to go out and investigate. He nodded at her and looked back to see she set up a nice shady spot for a pick nick. Wes was on his own Maka helped him get this far, and now he had to introduce himself. But it was as Maka said; he noticed there were numerous girls that continued to stare at him, Wes looked at his attire, he was simply wearing a pair of red swim trunks, his hair was messy and hanging in his face, his pale skin reflecting the sun, do to the great amount of sun screen he applied, and he had a simple tan towel over his broad shoulder. Nothing unusual. There was one brave young woman that decided to approach him, she was a tropic beauty to Wes. She was a few inches shorter than him, yet far taller than Maka, her skin glowed a golden tan, her hair was a tight wave of dirty blond hair, the main colors were a golden yellow and light caramel brown; it reached her waist. Her face was almond shaped with large yellow-green eyes, her long curled lashed would blink from time to time. Her nose fit her face perfectly, with a small, unnoticeable bump to give her character, her cheekbones were distinct, and her lips they were a pinkish shade that were well rounded, medium sized, and medium thickness. Her long neck led down to her muscular like shoulders, her long lean arms, agreeable torso, thin abdomen, thick hips, sturdy backside, and long toned legs. Her walk indicated that she did some modeling, and her attitude suggested great confidence. Her black and gold bikini was a one piece, but should have been considered dish rages. It covered her, yet left her mainly exposed.

"Hello." She had a slight British accent. Wes thought he was going to melt into the hot sand. He felt his body temperature rising; he couldn't look away from those yellow-green eyes that were drawing him in. She began to dribble when she noticed how nervous he was; thus she tried again.

"Not one to talk?" She raised her bent shaped eyebrow at him.

"I beg you pardon madam, but I was quite taken aback by the general splendor." He gave her a devilish grin.

"Well, may I give you a tour of my great homeland?"

"Only if you do two things for me darling. One give me your name, and two, promise to never leave my side for the rest of the day."  
"Deal. My name is Akili."  
"I'm Wes."

He put his arm around her and they were off. Maka caught a glimpse of them and was pleased. She knew he had his wallet and that he would be fine with her. She had her pick nick and was homebound.

"Huh, I'm exhausted, I think a shower and a nap are next on the venue."

She looked down at the table and found a note.

Dear Maka,

Thank you for everything! Akili and I have a date tonight and I

collected all my things, spare key is where you usually have it and I'll be seeing you soon.

-Wes

"Hmm, little devil, he works fast."

Maka was off and enjoyed some alone time as she soaked in the shower, she felt her stomach and thought: _I can't wait to meet you._

"That's it Maka! Push! Almost there!"

"URRRGHHHHH! HU HU! SOUL EATER EVANS WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"  
"I love you too M-Maka! Darn you're squeezing my hand off!"  
"HUHHH! SERVES YOU RIGHT!"  
"That's it Maka!"

"HUHHHH!"

"Waaaaa!"

"She's beautiful. Hu, huh. Soul, look."

Soul nodded his head and began to tear up, all that work, all those twenty-six hours of labor. And there she is.

"Soma, Soul."  
"What Maka?"

"I want to name her Soma."

"Haha, I couldn't have picked out a better name."

"Soma Marie Evans."

"Beautiful. Just like her mommy." Soul leaned in and gave the new mother a kiss. Now their lives would be a little more interesting.

A few months later Soul agreed to get a vasectomy and he was out for quite a while, in the meantime, Maka and little Soma were quite the pair, Soma crawling all over the house and Maka keeping a close eye on her. She was back to her slim figure, after hours of working out, watching what she ate and constantly being on her feet and looking after the baby. Maka loved being busy again, to clean again, and now to see a new little spirit roaming around the house.

"Maka!" Soul managed to drag himself out of bed and asked for some coffee and some cookies.

"Haha, Soul, you've had such a sweet tooth lately. I'd be careful if I were you, or you'll get fat. And mommy doesn't like a fat daddy, does she Soma?"

Soma looked up at her mom, recognizing her name and smiled. Maka and Soul smiled back, they both liked the thought of being parents. Soul looked at his little domesticated Maka, more lovely than ever; she constantly had this glow about her ever since the baby was born. Her sweet angelic face always had a hint of a smile, her jade eyes glowing like the sun, and her pale skin seemed like it was shinning. Her long dirty blond hair was up in a simple bun, and her bangs were pinned back; a cute little pink bandana was just the look for her when she was cleaning. _Maka never needed make up, and she still doesn't. _Soul thought to himself as he noticed her perfect completion. Her attire was simple, overalls and a pink tank top, her pants were rolled up and she wore some simple slippers, along with her yellow cleaning gloves. Soul just wobbled over to the new mother and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He noticed Soma discovered her little picture book; she picked it up and threw it on the ground as hard as she could. Maka giggled.

"Yes sweetie, you can call it your Soma Chop!" Maka encouraged Soma to try and do this motion over again and naming it after her daughter. Soma obeyed her mother's request and attempted to make the same sounds as her mother. Though she failed, she can very close.

"Hoooob. Ssssmma hooob." Soul laughed.

"Well the day she does get that down, I'll be in trouble."  
"Ya, I have to make sure she'll only use it on men."

"Haha, great."

Maka walked over to Soul, unbuttoned her overalls and teased him, letting the ends slowly fall as she swung them, trying to keep them from falling. Soul was recovering, but he tried not to be hasty.

"Now Maka! That's cheating! You promised you'd wait." He gave Maka a scolding look, trying not to giggle and blush at his wife's cuteness.

"Awww, I know. I won't do anything bad." She placed her index finger on her pink, slightly parted lips, kissed her finger, walked over and placed the kissed finger on his lips.

"No funny business, promise." She pressed herself against him; he reacted by putting his hands on her waist and brought her in close for a passionate kiss. Maka smiled and pulled away; walking towards the baby and picking her up. Soma clung to her mom; Maka cocked her hip, held Soma in her right arm and placed the other on her tilted hip and looked back at the disappointed Soul.

"No funny business remember? I'm going to put Soma down for a nap while I bathe. You can stay in the nursery with her, go back to bed or watch TV. Take your pick."  
"I'll take a nap." Soul smiled at Maka, walked up to her, gave her a little kiss, then Soma and went into the master bedroom.

Maka just rolled her eyes, took Soma to her room and tucked her in. She nursed Soma and put her to sleep. Soma drifted off to sleep as Maka hummed her a lullaby. No one knew this, but Maka had a lovely singing voice that only the baby and Soul knew about. Maka turned out the light and let her baby rest. The water was finally at Maka's liking; she stripped down and sat in the tub full of bubbles and steaming hot water.

"Ahhh, I love a hot bath to end a grueling morning of cleaning."

"Room for two?"  
"Most certainly not! You should be sleeping remember?"

"Couldn't do it with a temptress in the bathtub."  
"Hmph, well you should just deal with it. I'll be out in a minute and I'll join you for that nap."

Soul nodded his head reluctantly and headed over to the bed and got under the covers, his gaze never leaving Maka. _Two months feels so long! O well, just one week left. _Soul smiled at the thought of being back to his own self. His eyes began to close on him as Maka's figure blurred. He noticed a towel being wrapped around her and he was out cold. Maka smiled at the sight of the sleeping Soul, he never lost the look of an innocent-like shark sleeping with his mouth wide open and drool coming out of one side. She put a pair of fresh undergarments and a nightgown; hopping into bed shortly after. He was so warm, and her hair was still wet. She snuggled into him, taking in his sent. _Just one more week. _She thought, excited for that week to fly by; Soul would no longer be in pain, and begging for her attention, or for favors. And he would be able to help with the baby more. Maka needed some help; she had a hard enough time keeping up with the baby, but Soul too? That was just two much; she felt her eyelids shut on her and she slept, feeling as if the week would roll by sooner than she thought.

One week did pass by what seemed like overnight, and things were as good as new.

"Ahhh, gooood morning beautiful." Soul turned over at the focused Maka; reading another baby book.

"Good morning." She was clearly studying the best way to be a parent and was determined that she would accomplish this.

"Awww, no sweet nicknames? Or even mean ones?" Soul sat up and leaned over her shoulder; he was clearly in desperate need for attention. Maka was slowly becoming aware of this, but she felt he had plenty of attention within the last few weeks, and possibly too much attention. Thus, she decided he would have to work to get her attention this time. She merely ignored him and became focused on her thoughts. _Hmmm, all right, I do believe payback is needed today. Soma will be the only one getting my attention. _Maka kept her focus on her book, when she suddenly felt a hand caressing her back. Soul was a sly one, and he planned on having some fun this morning.

"Soul, I'm busy, and I'm not in the mood."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to get you in the mood." He smiled a toothy grin at her and began to kiss and suck on her neck. _Darn he was good! _Maka couldn't help but blush as she tried to hold in her moans, but one slipped out.

"Oh, I guess someone is enjoying themselves." Soul continued his actions and put his hand under Maka's silk dress. Maka immediately closed her book, slammed it down on the nightstand and shot a disgusted look at Soul.

"Men!" And she thus stormed away, into the guest bathroom and turned the water on. Soul had a pouted look on his face, he was disappointed, but he also felt guilty. He hadn't realized how Maka felt, slaving over him and doing whatever she could to make his pain go away, but she was tired now. She not only had to take care of herself and Soul, but the baby too. Soma was sound asleep; she really could sleep through anything, which Maka was grateful for. Soul got out of bed and looked over the crib and smiled down at her. _She's so peaceful when she's sleeping, just like her mom. _He chuckled, and realized Maka didn't lock the door, he looked over at the clock and it was barely past seven, he grabbed two towels and noticed Maka didn't lock the door. He couldn't help but smile as he walked in, locking the door behind him. The baby didn't wake up until around ten, a late sleeper, just like Soul, except for this morning. Soul couldn't sleep anymore, thus he wanted an early morning start to a perfect day.

"Soul? Is that you?" Maka was in the middle of washing her hair.

"Yep. Do you want me to leave?" He sounded earnest, but somewhat impatient at the same time.

"Well no, I mean if you need to shower. But can't you wait until I'm done?" Maka was blushing, she really did want Soul, but she wanted him to earn his pleasure. She suddenly heard the door open and felt his sturdy hands around her hips.

"I'm sorry Maka, I don't mean to be a pig, I just love you so much. And I haven't been able to show it to you lately." He really did have a guilty tone to his voice. Maka caved.

"Ughhh, Shinigami help me! Fine, but you'd better behave yourself."

Soul smiled as he began kissing his lovely wife. They finally made up and had a nice hour and a half shower, both pleased when they emerged from their hot steamy shower. Soul's face was flushed and pleased at how the morning began; Maka also seemed to have a smirk on her face.

"So what do you want to do today love?" He embraced her thin, towel wrapped body.

"Umm, let's take Soma to the park."

"Ok!"

Soma was in a pink jump suit with a white t-shirt and pink convers, her light blond hair in pigtails. Her crimson eyes glimmered as she wobbled over to the sand box.

"Coolest daughter ever!" Soul ran over to his two year old as they began to play in the sand box, attempting to build sand castles while Maka was reading a book. She looked up to see Soma Chopping Soul with a bucket when he accidentally knocked over her castle, Maka couldn't help but laugh at her husband's expression.

"That's all your fault you know! You taught her that!"

"Ya well serves you right!"

"How come she never does that to you?"  
"Because I'm mommy, and mommy doesn't get hit by her little girl."

"Ya well I don't approve."

"So what would you care to do about it? She's only two."

"I guess I'll let it slid, but I guess . . ."

"Maka! Soma! Grand papa's here!"

"Oh boy." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Hello Papa."

"Awww, look at my little Soma!"

"S'ma Ch'pp!"

"Haha! She's learning fast!"

"That's my girl!" Soul was pleased at his daughter and Maka joined the family and kissed Soul and gave Soma a high five.

"How about some ice cream?"

"Isn't anybody going to see if I'm conscious?" Spirit was gripping his head.

"Well you're talking so you seem to be ok."

"Ya Old Man, you're fine. I'll treat you to some ice cream if it'll make you feel any better."

"Soul?"

"Ya, I can be nice to him. Sometimes."

"Awww, you're so sweet." Maka pressed her chest against him, causing him to blush as their lips met. Soul instinctively wrapped his arms around his wife's small waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Ice ce'm!" Little Soma cried out, pointing at the ice cream cart.

"Yes, we're going to get some." Maka gently pulled away and picked her precious daughter up, carrying her over to look at the cool treats.

"She sure is growing up fast."

"Tell me about it. Maka's having a great time though." Soul fixed his hair and whipped off some of Maka's lip-gloss.

"How's teaching going for her?"

"Great, she loves working with the little ones. Soma goes to help her everyday, she's learning fast."

"Oh, I hear there are some good looking meisters and weapons in the pre-school class."

"Ya, there's this one kid with black spiky hair, he reminds me of Wes, but he has ember looking eyes. They say he's got a good background and is assured to be the next best meister."

"Soma's a scythe correct?"

"Yep, just like her daddy." Soul puffed out his chest in a proud manner, smiling at the sky.

"Hearing you say that just sounds creepy and conceded." Spirit patted Soul on the shoulder in order to bring him back to earth.

"Soul! Soma and I know what we want, are you coming?"

"Ya, sorry." Soul ran over and pulled his wallet out.

"Strawberry and two chocolates please. Hey Old Man, what do you want?"

"Huh? Strawberry banana!" Spirit's eyes lit up as he skipped over to his family.

"Maka, your Old Man gives me the hebie geebies."

"Ya, he has that effect on people."

"Hebie geebies!" Soma giggled as she reached out for her chocolate ice cream.

Soul helped her balance it as he began to lick his cone.

"Soma!" A little boy appeared from nowhere, tugging on Maka's shirt.

"Oh, hi Ringo! You want to play with Soma today?"

Little Ringo nodded his head as Maka put Soma down.

"Can we get a to go cup?"

"Of course ma'am."

'Thanks."

"Have a nice day."

"Let's go Soul, I think they want to go back to the park."

"Alright, coming Old Man?"

"Papa?"

"Why yes, I'm the girl's grandfather, and you are?"

"Maka Chop!"

"Owwweeehehhhwwee!"

"Hmph, I'm sorry for the intrusion but Papa you promised!"

"I'm sorry Maka!"  
"You never learn do you Old Man?"

"It's alright, I'm used to this. He is one persistent fellow."

"Have a nice day miss!"

"Thanks you too." The lovely blond waved at Maka as she dragged her father behind her, Soul laughed his head off at Spirit's broken expression.

"I wonder where Ringo's parents are?"

"Hmm, what's that Maka?"  
"Well I always see Ringo alone, he's never with any adults."

"That's odd." Soul stopped licking his cone and looked at Ringo, his short spiky black hair was quite long and seemed uncut, his face slightly dirty under his pale skin, and his ember eyes looked lonely.

"Ya. I'm worried, he always insists on walking home saying his dad's outside and when I ask him why he doesn't have decent clothes he said his mom forgot to take him shopping."

"Have you talked to Mr. Death?"

"Not yet, but I need to get some information first. Soma, do you want your ice cream?"

Soma nodded her head and pulled Ringo along behind her. They shared the sweet treat and were off on the swings.

"Soul, what if he doesn't have anyone?"

"Well I don't know, but we should try and walk him home to see if there's some kind of explanation."

"Uhhh, what happened?"

"Oh Papa, you're finally up."

**BARBADOS 3: HAPPY ENDING?**

"Soma! Let's go!"

"I'm coming!"

"I'll get the bike ready."

"Fine. Hey Ringo, how do I look?"

"Good, as usual."

"You think?" Soma looked herself over, her long, uncut blond hair in her signature look, half pulled back in a ponytail and the rest loose. It reached to her bare thighs, rubbing against her black folded skirt. Her crimson stockings reached her upper thighs, and her white high plat formed (approximately three inches) boots reached just below her knee the thin red buckles shining, making her toned long legs look even more attractive and noticeable. Her white button up shirt reached just above her stomach, slightly exposing her belly button. Her red tie with the DWMA emblem on it loosely tied around her neck. And her black vest with silver buttons was loosely hanging down framing her perfectly medium sized chest (rather large for the average high school freshman). She looked down at her gloved hands, playing with her exposed knuckles and running over the black leather that read Soma Eater on either of her hands. Her face was perfect and reflected that of her mother's with the exception of her crimson eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her hair was just as dirty blond as her mothers, but her strength was truly shown in her scythe form, which she received from her father.

"I guess I do look pretty good."

"We'll be late for the first day Soma!"

"Oh!" She grabbed her batman backpack and was out the door, she stared down at her partner, his black hair as spiky as ever, mostly covering his face and his ember eyes reflected the slightest hue of a navy blue; his pale skin was perfect and glowing. Soma's heart skipped a beat when she looked at his leather jacket, black like his hair and his dark blue V-neck shirt exposing his collarbone made his muscles known to all. His dark denim skinny jeans proved his great strength in his long legs and his blue high top converse made Soma want to melt, but all she could do was smile and run down after him.

"First day at the DWMA as freshmen! It's gonna be a great day!" Soma winked at Ringo and noticed his flustered expression become flushed and embarrassed.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his simple black bike.

Soma gripped onto his back and took in his leather and vanilla scent. Ringo couldn't help but smile at how close they'd become over the years. _Tonight I'll tell her. I talked to her parents, but tonight I'll tell her. _The two grew up together and were closer than even Soul and Maka; there was much expected from the young meister and his weapon. They trained everyday and met up with all the death scythes and their meisters in order to learn more and possibly even surpass their parents, or at least Maka's. Soma was a bit of a bookworm, but she had great strength and skill, where as Ringo specialized in soul resonance, weaponry, and martial arts. He was quite smart, but he'd never admit it. Soma was a great scythe weapon, but she is discovering that Ringo is nearly able to transform her into similar type weapons. These two are at the top of their class and now have ninety-nine souls, and are waiting for a chance to get their hands on a witch's soul.

The day went by quickly and they were back in their apartment, Ringo was watching TV while Soma was preparing a snack, she had quite an appetite.

"If you keep eating like that you'll get fat."

"Soma Chop!"

"Ahh! Hey, that was our math book!"

"I know, but you shouldn't say stuff like that to your trusty weapon." She crossed her arms and went into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Ughh, women!" Ringo felt rather guilty, he knew Soma was good at working out and as he got up and knocked on he door, he walked in to find her doing sit ups and reading their homework assignment all in her white tank top and black spandex shorts. He gulped down his pride and timid manner as he approached her.

"Uhh, I'm sorry. I take it back."

Silence.

"Soma, don't ignore me."

"Hmm? Oh it's you." She used only her legs to thrust her upwards into a perfect stance position and she flipped toward him, landing on her bookshelf and she sat atop it, not wanting to come down.

"Don't do this Soma."

"Hmm? Don't do what?" Soma threw as much attitude towards her meister as possible.

"You know what you're doing. And so do I, so quit it!" Ringo was fed up.

"What are you going to do spank me like my Grand Papa?"

"No! Don't compare me to that perv!"

"Well? What do you want of your weapon?"

"Just come down here."

"Huhhh, fine." Soma flipped her way downward gracefully landing on her feet and sprang up to meet him eye to eye; they were nearly the same height. Soma was the tallest in her class and Ringo was rather short himself, but they met eye to eye, Ringo slightly taller than her.

"Well? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Soma." He reached out to touch her face but she pulled away.

"Ya? Well it's not funny anymore! I have feelings you know! And you trampled all over them." She crossed her arms, ironically pushing her chest up, causing Ringo to blush.

"Soma! You idiot!" He pulled her in and kissed her abruptly, tripping over her shoes and ended up pressing his lips to hers as she fell back onto the floor.

"Mmm!" Was all she could get out as her head smacked the floor rather hard.

"I'm sorry!" Ringo's pale skin was now bright red as he attempted to get up, but was stopped by Soma's long arms.

"Don't be." She blushed at him and brought his face down to hers as they kissed again. About fifteen minutes later the phone rang, and a tangled and mangled Soma reached up from the floor and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"Oh hi mom. Ya everything's fine. Sure, Friday dinner's fine."

"Ok, love you too, bye."

"Now, where were we?"

"I think you were about to help me up." Ringo's face was a light pink; his bare chest was exposed and quite muscular. His boxers were all that was on him, and Soma was also in her undergarments.

"Hmm, I think we should tell them."

"About all this!?"  
"No! Just that we're together."

"You're dad's gonna hate me."

"Ya well my mom won't be to happy either." Soma began to brush her hair out.

"Ya I guess you have a point. But I'd rather tell them than hide it from them and they find out when least expected."

"True." Soma helped her partner up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hello?" A familiar voice rang through the air.

"Mr. Death?"

"Soma? Ringo?"

"Coming sir! Come on Ringo."

"Kay."

"I have an assignment for the two of you, there's a witch near Japan, you two should investigate."  
"Yes sir!"

"Great! Soma, you're gonna be a death scythe!"

"Ya, finally!"

"Soma, give it all you've got!"

"Right!"

Ringo swung Soma at the witch one finally time, splitting her in half. She transformed back and gobbled up the soul.

"Mmm, delicious. Thanks love." She gave Ringo a heated kiss. He merely wrapped his arms around her waist as the two walked back to his bike. After arriving home, Soma dialed Mr. Death and informed him.

"Congratulations. You two will be able to either stay in Barbados or move to Japan. I would like to keep you two together as partners. If that's fine with you."

"Yes Mr. Death sir, I'd like that." Soma reached out for Ringo's hand.

"I'd like that too sir."

"Fine, just talk to Maka and Soul."

"Yes sir!" They responded in unison.

"Alright, good night you two."

"Night!" They proclaimed in unison again.

"I'm tired Ringo, I'm gonna go shower and I'm heading to bed."

"Alright, I'll wait till you're finished."

"Kay." She kissed Ringo and went off to get washed up.

"Ok Ringo shower's all yours!" Soma hollered out a few minutes later.

"That was fast." Ringo walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, blushing at what he saw. Soma was in all her glory; that of a small white towel and her dirty clothes in hand.

"Soma."

"What?" She strutted past him and put her clothes in the laundry room, she felt Ringo's eyes glued to her.

"Why don't you take a picture love, it'll last longer." She winked at him.

"I'm gonna shower now."

"Take your time." She blew him a kiss as he shut the door and turned the water on.

"Messing with him is just too much fun." Soma walked into her room and put on some blue spandex and a white tank top. She laid down on her bed and took a light nap.

"Mmm that's nice." She wiggled around as she felt fingertips tracing over her exposed stomach, her legs rubbing together.

"You're so cute Soma." Ringo couldn't help but tickle his weapon with his fingertips.

"Mmm. Don't." Soma's eyes finally shot open.

"Ringo! What are you doing!?"

"What? I was just messing with you."

"Perv'!" She grabbed the closest book.

"Now Soma, don't over react."

"Soma Chop!" She slammed into his head until he hit the floor with a flop.

"Oww oww owwoo!" Ringo's eyes watered at the pain.

"Awww, baby was I too harsh?"

"Ya!" Ringo was helped up as she threw him on the bed, straddling him.

"Don't think you can get out of it that easily." Soma neared him and nibbled on his neck with her sharp teeth she inherited from her father.

"Soma." Ringo moaned with pleasure, he loved her touch, even it if was rather rough.

"Mmm, be a good boy and apologize, I might let you get away with more if you promise to behave."

"I promise."

"Good." Soma flipped them over so that Ringo was on top. He blushed at her now slightly exposed torso. He let himself go as he indulged himself in his partner, they slept in her bed that night. The sun was coming up rather quickly as Soma stretched out and phoned her parents.

"Hi mom. Ya I couldn't wait to tell you! I'm a death scythe now! I know I want you and dad to come over Friday night for dinner; Ringo and I want to talk to you guys. Ya ok, love you too. Bye."

"Soma? Where'd you go?"

"Kitchen, I just rang my mom up. They're coming down Friday."

"Ok." Ringo rubbed Soma's back as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend's neck.

"Let's go back to bed, I'm still tired."

"Fine." Soma was swept off her feet and was taken back to bed.

"You really aren't a morning person hu love?"

"Nope." He nuzzled into her neck, embracing her from behind.

"Mine." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, yours." Soma loved being under his touch, feeling his hot breath on her neck gave her the chills.

"I can't believe this day is finally here Soul!"

"Ya, me neither. At age fifteen our little Soma is a death scythe."

Maka leaned into her husband's chest as he played with her long dirty blond hair.

"She wants us to go down on Friday for dinner."

"Sounds good."

"Soul, I think they're dating."

"What! That little punk, I trusted him!"

"Soul, you sound like Papa."

"Ughh! Uncool! I trust him I guess, but they're a little young."

"I think they're perfect for each other. They know the rules and they have self restraint."

"Ya I guess. Well I guess there's not much to do now is there?"

"Nope, just trust them. Soma can take care of herself."

"Ya, we did teach her everything we know." Soul smirked at the memory of the first time Soma transformed in Ringo's tiny hands.

"I'm going to cry at their wedding."

"Maka! It's too soon for that."

"I know." She sniffled as Soul wiped away her tears.

"We have plenty of time before that. We can offer them a job at the school."

"Ya, good idea. That way we can keep an eye on them."

"True, now let's go have some breakfast."

"Sounds good to me!" Soul lifted Maka up and carried her to their room to cheer her up.

Friday night came about fast; the family shared a cheese ravioli meal with a light salad and chocolate cake for dessert. Soma was ready to have a serious conversation with her parents about herself and Ringo.

"Mom, dad, I want to tell you guys something. Now don't take it personally and don't freak out."

"We won't Soma. Right Soul?"

"Right, I'm cool I can handle whatever you're gonna throw at me kid."

"Cool. Alright, Ringo and I are dating."

"Congratulations. I always thought you two would end up together." Maka smiled at her daughter lovingly.

"Ya, he's the only other man that can put up with her."  
"Got that right sir."

"Hey! I'm right here you guys!"

Everyone laughed at Soma's response. She was a short-tempered girl that didn't like to be messed with.

"Now now everyone, let's be nice or Soma will Soma Chop you, and I might take her side on this." Maka had calmed down a lot after becoming a mother, but she still did pack a powerful punch.

"So anything else Soma?"

"Ya, I'm a death scythe now and Mr. Death has two openings for Ringo and I, we can either work at the school with you guys or go to Death City in Japan. But I love it here; I don't think I could leave this place. What do you think Ringo?"

"I agree, Barbados is the only home I know, and Mr. Death usually sends us all over the world anyways."

"True, so you two can start bright and early and report to Kid on Monday morning." Maka was happy with their decision.

"Yep, and Soma and I can teach a class. What do you say?"

"Ya, sounds cool dad!"

"And Ringo, we could work together as well."

"Right, sounds like fun!"

"Don't get all lovey-dovey now boy, if you even think of-"

"Soul!"

"Sorry."

"Haha." Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves until-

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Mr. Death?" Soma was a bit surprised.

"That's right! Soma, Ringo, Maka, Soul I have a mission for you!"

"Right!" Everyone was up and ready. Once Death told them about a new kishin emerging in Jamaica, everyone was on their bikes, partners ready to take on the world. Weapon willing to surrender their life for their meister, and their meister willing to do the same. It was as if time went back to the first day they met, promising to protect one another no matter the consequences, adolescence alongside the wise, both willing to learn from the other.

"Here we go again." Maka was eager to get into another battle.

"Yep back into the battlefield." Soul was there alongside her ready and willing.

"Just like good old times!" The married couple chatted as they made their way to the ship.

"Well Ringo, this is gonna be interesting."

"Ya you think?"

"Yep, this kishin must be tough if Mr. Death sent all four of us."

"True, but at least we're together."

"Yep! One big happy family!"

"For life."

"Mmm. For life."

The sun set as the four rode off onto the ship headed for Jamaica and their next big adventure.

The End?


End file.
